Infinity 2: Crisis on Infinite Dimensions
by CarVie16
Summary: Taking place two years after "Infinity", the Disney universe is in peril once again, and once again, it's up to Elsa, Jack Sparrow, Rey, and Spider-Man to save all of reality. However, secrets and inner demons threaten to split them up. New challenges will test their capability to work together. Can they succeed as a team once again? Or will they fall this time?
1. A Message

**As it says in the summary, this is a sequel to my story called "Infinity". If you want, you can go to my profile and find that story, or you can just ignore it and read this one instead.** **Whether or not I continue this story is up to you. Leave a review and tell me if you want me to go on. I would appreciate it a lot.**

 _"In fairy tales, there are two kinds of people. The good and the bad. And all fairy tales end with a happy ending, more or less. But in reality, life is so much more different. Once you put down the story book and look at the world around you, you'll realize that. In a fairy tale, you deal with situations like preventing a villain from achieving world domination, making new friends along the way, and finding romance. You may notice that a fraction of every story are ideas inspired by the real world, but that doesn't mean what we read is an accurate representation of everything. As a child, the world around you is all sunshine and rainbows, but when you mature, you start to see things clearly. The sunshine can bring light to all but the darkest corners of the world. The rainbows, while always a beautiful sight to see, only blind you from seeing the actual colors of the world. Believe me when I say that no one understands how terrifying reality is more than I do."_

 _\- Elsa_

* * *

 _"The world is a big place. There's so many places to go to, people to meet, things to learn, et cetera. Imagine being a pirate. You sail the seas on a ship, searching for treasure, make a few enemies, and have a drink pretty much every day. Based on personal experience, the life of a pirate is more than just raiding, pillaging, plundering, and pilfering. The life of a pirate is a journey to the unknown. There are wonders in the world that no one would admit are true. Most of these wonders happen to be worth tremendous value, which draws the attention of a pirate. Once you jump into the maelstrom and come back alive, you'll realize the world around you is more than what you thought. A pirate like me goes beyond the traditional ways of a pirate to survive in this world, a world full of mystery and wonder."_

 _\- Jack Sparrow._

* * *

 _"There are a lot of things that determine the kind of person you are. What you do, why you do it, how you think, how you speak, how you treat the people around you, among other things. If you're asking what kind of a person I am, then I can honestly say that I do not know. But I am not speaking because I want to discuss my life. I am shedding some light on how to really look at yourself and understand who you really are. In the universe I grew up in, I have only seen two sides in a person: The Light and the Dark. I've always wondered if a line exists in the middle. If I am to define the kind of person who stands in that line, I would define that person as lost, someone who can't tell the difference between the light and the dark. Can someone who feels lost ever truly understand how to perceive the universe outside personal perception?"_

 _\- Rey._

* * *

 _"A wise man once said, 'When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.' The man who said those words was my uncle. I never understood or cared about what that meant, until he was killed... and it's all my fault. It was then I realized that he was trying to teach me about responsibility. My irresponsibility lead to his death, but I promised him, on his grave, that I would honor him by remembering what he told me. Those who receive a hard lesson on responsibility learn to do something productive with their lives. Maybe become a politician or a lawyer or a journalist, but me, my way of honoring my uncle's words goes beyond doing something normal. What I do is beyond what anyone can imagine. But it's life. Sometimes, in life, we make crazy choices. My choice may seem radical and childish to the eyes of others, but the choice I made is not for my benefit but for the benefit of others."_

 _\- Peter Parker._

* * *

In the center of the multiverse, in the realm of Merlin, the elderly wizard trudges through forest, panic clear on his face. By the time he reached his magical fountain, he stopped to catch his breathe, exhausted from the running. He takes out his wand and taps it in the enchanted waters of the fountain. A bubble comes out of the fountain and stops in front of the wizard's face.

Merlin clears his throat before speaking to the bubble. "If you're receiving this message, then I need your help again. I cannot explain the situation right now. I would prefer we met up in person. If you agree to see me, just tap the bubble. If you refuse, simply blow it away. But I am begging you. I wouldn't have called unless I am desperate. I know I wasn't very considerate about my first method of recruiting help, but this time I am giving you the choice. At least consider it."

After the bubble was finished recording the message, Merlin taps the bubble with his wand. The bubble multiplies into three. Merlin uses his wand to open three portals and sends one bubble through each. All he can do now is wait and hope that the recipients of the messages agree to come and help him.

* * *

 _Arendelle_

A castle is supposed to be a home for the royalty, but in the kingdom of Arendelle, a castle is more than just a home. It can also be a battlefield, as demonstrated by what has transpired in the past few weeks. In the throne room, there was ice everywhere, from the floor to the ceiling. Southern Isle guards were pinned to the walls by ice. The only ones left standing are Queen Elsa and Prince Hans.

"You're on your own, Hans," said Elsa. "It's wise if you surrender now."

"Not going to happen, your majesty," replied Hans, saying the last two words with sarcasm. "You know why? Because I'm not afraid of you. You may have powers, but you don't use them to kill. You don't have the stomach for it."

"I am showing my people that I still have my humanity," said Elsa, defending her reasons. "Something you obviously lack or don't have at all."

Hans draws his sword and charges towards Elsa. Elsa blocks his path with a wall of ice. Hans tried to go around, but Elsa has his entire path blocked left to right. Using his head, he uses his sword as a pick-axe and climbs up the wall. He reaches the top and safely lands on the other side. Elsa fires an ice blast, but Hans dodges it by diving to his left. Hans charges again and prepares to strike Elsa, but before his sword can hit its mark, bright light surrounds Elsa, causing him to shield his eyes and back away. The light finally disappears and Hans sees Elsa dressed in something different. A suit of armor made of ice fit for her stature. Blades made of ice were attached to her gauntlets. For some reason, her transformation included letting her hair down.

Hans was surprised by what Elsa could do with her powers, but he drops his shocked look and charges again. He strikes, but his sword was blocked by Elsa's blade. With a few flicks of her wrist, Elsa knocks Hans' sword off his hands.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked a surprised Hans.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," replied Elsa.

Still surprised by Elsa's sudden mastery with swords, he fails to react when Elsa trips him with a sweeping low kick, causing him to fall on his back. He was about to pick himself up, until Elsa forces him to stay down by pointing her blade at his face.

"You've terrorized my kingdom long enough, Prince Hans," said Elsa with mild anger. "Surrender now and I will give you quarter."

"I will never surrender," said Hans. "We know this ends one way. You keep telling yourself you're not a killer, but you know better. Deep down, you know you have the will to kill. I remember our encounter in your little ice palace. You would've killed those men if I hadn't come sooner. Unless you unleash that monster, I will never stop."

Elsa grabs Hans by his suit and holds him up, ready to thrust her blade into him. Before she could end the life of the evil prince, she hears the voice of her sister.

"Elsa!"

Elsa melts the ice wall so she can see her sister, who is accompanied by Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven.

"Wow, Elsa. You look... wow," said Anna, impressed by her sister's new look. "But what are you doing?"

"I'm ending this once and for all," answered Elsa.

"You're go to...?" Anna paused, horrified that her sister is thinking of actually taking a life. "No, Elsa, you can't. If you do this, you're no better than he is."

"He killed Kai. He killed Gerda," reminded Elsa, anger dominating her tone. "They were like family, Anna, and he took them from us."

"I know how you feel," said Anna. "But revenge will not bring them back. Killing Hans will only prove to everyone that you're the monster they once feared you would are."

"Listen to your sister, your majesty," said Kristoff, agreeing with his girlfriend. "You promised you'd never stoop to his level. I may not have known you for very long, but I know you enough to know that you always keep your promises."

"So, just put the knives away," pleaded Olaf. "Besides, we've beaten Hans' army. It's over."

"Olaf's right. There's no need to fight anymore," said Anna. "Elsa, please."

Elsa looks back and forth between her sister and the corrupt prince. She feels like a fool for nearly forgetting her promise to her family. However, there was this nagging feeling that was telling her that Hans will never stop trying to overthrow her as long as he lives. The war she has been fighting has clearly damaged her inside. She closes her eyes for a brief moment, overwhelmed by the conflict occurring within her.

"I'm sorry, Anna," she said softly.

Without any further hesitation, Elsa raises her blade and runs it through Hans' heart.

...

Elsa screams as she wakes up from her evening slumber, horrified by her nightmare. She catches her breath as she attempts to push the terrors out of her mind. She wishes it was all just a nightmare, but she knows all too well that it was real. She buries her head in her hands as she repeatedly tells herself, "Let it go." A few minutes have passed and she was still haunted by what she has done. This is her first sleep since the end of the war and it was clear that she can't will herself to find peace in order to close her eyes.

She gets up from bed and stares outside the window. The bright full moon and the stars shining in the sky may bring a smile to her face, but it wasn't enough. Her first kill has clearly taken a toll on her. Her emotions are mixed and her mind is clearly in a dark place. A tear runs down her cheek and falls to the floor. The queen of Arendelle is clearly not feeling like sleeping at all tonight.

Just when it looked like her entire night will be filled with sorrow and tears, something unexpected happened that captured her attention. A portal opens for a brief second and a bubble floats in front of her face. She looks closer and saw a familiar face in the bubble. Her eyes widen slightly upon remembering who it is.

* * *

 _19th Century_

Jack Sparrow was running away. In his hand was a doll modeled after himself. Gun shots can be heard from yards away. Those shots came from pirates. Three of them. Jack kept on running when he saw a big pile of leaves blocking his path. He manages to run through them, but by the time he came out of the other end, he was running straight towards to edge of a cliff. He manages to stop himself in time. His toes were so close to the edge that his sudden braking almost led to him falling off. After steadying himself, he turns around to see that the pirates chasing him have finally caught up with him. A fourth pirate came in from the bushes. It was Angela Teach, Jack's former lover.

"Hi," greeted Jack. "You're looking fabulous today."

"Save the formalities, Jack," interrupted Angela. "The doll. Give it to me."

"I can't do that, luv," said Jack.

"You're outnumbered, outgunned," said Angela. "You might as well surrender. There is no way you're escaping this."

"I think of escape as an art, darling," said Jack. "It takes wits to pull off the perfect escape."

"If you're thinking about jumping off the cliff, don't even try," said Angela. "My men can still shoot you even if you reach the water."

"That's why I'm not going to jump," said Jack.

"Can we shoot now, ma'am?" asked one of the pirates.

"No," said Angela. "He is worth more to me alive. Chain him."

One of the pirates puts his gun on his hip and takes out a pair of handcuffs. Jack puts both his arms in the air in response. Angela retakes the voodoo doll from her ex-lover. Just as Jack was about to be cuffed, he quickly swipes the gun from the pirate and immediately shoots the other two. He fires a shot near Angela's feet, causing her to stumble and drop the doll. Jack jumps and catches the doll before it landed on the ground. The other pirate was preparing for a fist fight, but when Jack aims the gun at him, he simply jumps off the cliff.

"Have fun swimming," mocked Jack.

Jack heard someone trudge through the bushes.

"What took you so long, Mr. Gibbs?" he asked, not even turning, knowing already who it was.

"Got myself a bit tangled up back there," explained Gibbs.

Jack turns around and looks at Angela. "Well, you're men are down and I've got the doll. I guess I win this one."

"You can leave if you want, Jack, but this is not over," said Angela.

For reasons unknown, Angela gives Jack a quick peck on the cheek before retreating. Jack and Gibbs remained standing while they wait for the lady to get as far away from them. Gibbs had a raised eyebrow that makes him look clearly baffled. Jack merely stood straight and looked as stoic as he can be.

"Are you sure you don't want to just to settle down with her, Jack?" questioned Gibbs.

"I'm afraid the history between us makes it complicated," said Jack.

"But you still harbor feelings for her, don't ya?" guessed Gibbs.

"I can honestly say I still do," replied Jack. "Well, now that we got the doll, let's head back to the ship."

The captain and his first mate began walking towards the direction where the Black Pearl is docked, until an unexpected occurrence causes them to stop. A vortex appears out of nowhere like magic. A bubble comes out of the portal and stops in front of Jack. He sees an image of a man in the bubble.

"What is it, Jack?" asked Gibbs.

"An old friend," answered Jack.

* * *

 _Queens_

Another day has ended at Midtown High. The last bell rings when the clock strikes three. The classrooms empty as every student immediately race for the door. Not all were in a hurry to leave. Peter Parker, one of the brightest, if not brightest, students in the school stayed behind to fix up his locker. When he closes it, he was greeted by a smiling Liz Allan. His response is a pair of widening eyes, surprised to see her.

"Hey, Peter," greeted Liz.

"Uh, h-h-hi," greeted Peter, feeling awkward.

"Peter, we've been classmates for four years of high school, and you're still too shy to talk to me properly?" questioned Liz.

"Guess being shy is just part of my DNA," said Peter.

"Peter, you know that we're seniors now," reminded Liz. "We've gone on fifteen dates for the past two years, but we haven't made it official yet. We only have eight months until graduation and I wanna spend them with you."

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that kind of commitment," said Peter.

"Well, there's this new rom-com movie premiering on Saturday, starring Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone. I already bought two tickets. I just need someone to go with me," said Liz.

"I'll, uh, think about it," said Peter.

"Well, you better make up your mind soon," said Liz.

"Hey, Lizzie. C'mon," called out Liz's friend.

"I have to go," said Liz to Peter. "See you tomorrow."

Liz gives Peter a kiss on the cheek before joining her friends. Peter smiles as she watches her walk away. He has been crushing on Liz Allan since his first day in high school and he has clearly captured her heart. He really wanted to start a relationship with her while they were still in high school, but his secret life is what keeps him from engaging in a romantic relationship.

A punch on the shoulder snaps him out of his contemplation. It was Michelle.

"You are a doofus," said Michelle. "She says she wants to be with you and you're still pushing her away."

"Why do you always have to criticize me?" asked Peter.

"Look, Pete, we may not be friends, but you intrigue me," said Michelle. "You're goofy, awkward, a total nerd, but you're a nice guy. Liz seems to think so."

"You've been calling me a loser since day one," pointed out Peter. "What's changed?"

Michelle looks around to see if the cost is clear. She leans closer towards Peter and whispers, "I know who you are."

Michelle walks away, leaving Peter in a state of shock. He knows what Michelle meant. She knows that he is "him". He stood around for a while wondering what he has done to make it obvious to her. He wonders, "If Michelle has known that he was "him" for a while, why hasn't she told anyone?" He decides to forget about it and leaves the school. He picks up his phone and was about to call his Aunt May, but she was already calling. He answers.

"Hey, Aunt May," he greeted.

 _"Hi, Peter," greeted May. "Are you on your way home now?"_

"Uh, yeah," replied Peter. "Why?"

He heard what sounded like an explosion through the phone.

"What was that?" he asked.

 _"I'm just calling to tell you to take an alternate route home," said May. "There's been a... slight problem."_

"Aunt May, you don't have to hide it. You're in trouble," guessed Peter. "Have you called 911?"

 _"Everyone I'm with has," answered May. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. If I'm lucky, Spider-Man might show up."_

Peter hangs up and started running.

...

An explosion has occurred at a hospital not too far from Peter's apartment building. He arrives as Spider-Man, looking down at the chaos from a skyscraper. Using his synthetic webbing, he swings down from the skyscraper and towards the burning building. The people below see him and started cheering. Spider-Man takes a second to wave at the crowd before smashing through a window. He saw a couple of doctors surrounded by fire. He jumps up and sticks to the ceiling. He crawls his way towards them and webs them both, dragging them out of the fire and towards the stairway.

"Safe trip home," he said, being his usual humorous self.

He then heard a woman shrieking in the floor above him. He pulls his fist back and punches the ceiling as hard as he can to break a hole to the next floor. The shattered concrete causes him to fall, but immediately springs himself up by webbing the ceiling of the next floor. He found his Aunt May and a couple of patients trying to run towards the stairs, only to get blocked by rubble.

"Hey!" Spider-Man shouted. "Over here!"

May and the other two patients turned around and saw Spider-Man. He signaled them to come towards him. Suddenly, the ceiling crumbles and destroys the floor underneath, creating a gap between the web-slinging hero and the civilians. Not wanting to stop and think, he immediately webs the two civilians one by one and pulls them over the gap and drops them on the floor of the level below him. He webs his Aunt May, but instead of pulling her towards the direction where the other civilians escaped, he pulls her towards him.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hello," greeted Aunt May. "Shouldn't I be with the others?"

"Nope, you're coming me," said Spider-Man. "Your nephew, Peter Parker, told me to bring you straight to him. But first things first, are there any more people trapped here?"

"No, the firemen managed to rescue all of them. I just got unlucky," answered May.

"Well, then let's get out of here," said Spider-Man. "You may want to hold on tight."

Aunt May holds on to the red-clad superhero as he swings out of the building through a broken window. The crowd cheers as Spider-Man leaves the scene. He lands at an alley and gently puts down his aunt.

"Where's Peter?" asked May.

"I'll go get him," said Spider-Man, swinging away.

Fifteen seconds later, Peter shows up and gives his aunt a big hug.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Peter.

"Spider-Man said you talked to him. How did you even reach him?" asked May.

"He just happened to be crawling on the side of a building wall when I showed up," answered Peter, trying to sound as honest as possible.

"I've noticed that every time I'm about to be mugged or get caught in a life-threatening situation, he's always there to save me," said May. "Are you sure you and Spider-Man aren't best buddies?"

"He keeps his private life private. I should respect it," replied Peter.

"Well, I should be heading back to the hospital, just in case they need another pair of hands to help with the wounded," said May. "You wanna come and help?"

"That'd be great, but I need to run." said Peter. "I have to... uh... met up with Ned. I promised to help him with his homework."

"I hope you can teach him how to ride through college without you. He's a senior now, yet he still asks for your help," commented May. "Well, see you at home, sweetie."

May kisses his nephew on the forehead before returning to the hospital. When Aunt May left his sight, Peter rushes to the back of a dumpster to put his suit back on. He webs his way towards the roof of a building. The second he crawled his way to the top, literally, a portal magically opens in front of him, startling him and almost lost his balance at the edge of the roof. A bubble floats out of the portal and stops in front of the web crawler. Spider-Man, out of curiosity, slowly reaches to poke the bubble. When the face of a familiar-looking wizard pops up in the bubble, the senior student pulls back his hand, startled.

"Merlin?" he asked.

* * *

Merlin sits down in his kitchen, drinking tea, while he waits for a response from the receivers of his message. As he sips on the soul-calming liquid, he thinks about his decision to contact the individuals that freed him from his embarrassing situation two years ago. He may have trapped himself in a realm of darkness because of a mistake that he has yet to reveal to anyone and was willing to pull anyone out of their worlds to clean up his mess, but he knew he was doing for a purpose. The situation he is facing right now is too much for even someone who is as powerful as him. He needs help, but he is not forcing anyone into his fight with wand fragments. He is giving those people to choose whether to help him or not.

The tip of his wand began to sparkle. It means that his bubbles have returned. He sips what's left of his cup and walks outside. He smiles when he sees that not only one but all of his contacts have arrived.

"Hey, Merlin," greeted Spider-Man.

"I see you're bringing the crew back together," said Jack.

"I had a feeling you guys would be here," said Elsa. "Did you also get a message from a bubble?"

"Yup," answered Spider-Man and Jack simultaneously.

"I'm pleased to see you all," said Merlin. "I had my doubts, but it's nice to see you all."

"Wait, where's Rey?" asked Spider-Man.

"I didn't send her a message," answered Merlin.

"But why?" asked Spider-Man. "She was part of our team. Don't forget that it's been two years. She's probably a full-fledged Jedi warrior by now. Why would you not contact her?"

"I must not speak of it," said Merlin. "What has happened to her the past two years, she cannot help. It's for the best you do not know."

"No, Merlin. I have to know. We have to know," said Spider-Man. "I'm not going on this mission without her. Now, what happened to her?"

Merlin knew that the young man was serious. He had no choice but to answer his question. Instead of speaking, he waves his wand and opens a portal.

"You will find your answers through the portal," said Merlin. "But I must warn you. You are not going to like what you see."

 **What will Spider-Man find through the portal? That's gonna have to wait. I need more time to plan for the following chapters. I hope this was a decent opening to the story. Remember, if you want me to continue, just leave a review, share your opinion, ask a question, and tell me you want to see more. I will appreciate it very, very much.**


	2. Different, But Same

**If you're not gonna leave a review, at least let me know you're following the story. I'm starting to feel I chose the wrong archive to post this story on.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

Spider-Man enters the portal and found himself inside a cave. He can see the bright light, which means it leads to the cave entrance. As he walks his way there, his Spider Sense tells him that he's not alone. When he reached the cave entrance, he saw that he was on some snowy planet, as shown by the snowfall occurring outside. He can also see someone standing by the edge of the cliff. She was dressed in black robes and body armor. Her medium-long, wavy hair was dancing to the chilling wind. Spider-Man didn't recognize, but something within him was telling him that she is who he thinks she is.

"Rey?" he asked. "Is that you?"

The woman turns around and reveals her face, confirming the young man's guess.

"Hey," greeted Rey.

Spider-Man was stunned, confused, and in awe at the sight of Rey. She looked the same as she did two years ago. The only difference was her clothes and her hair was no longer tied up. Peter takes off his mask and walks closer towards her. He stopped just a few feet in front of her. His Spider Sense was telling him that there is something dangerous about Rey.

"You're afraid," said Rey, sensing his feelings.

"I told you about my enhanced senses. They're telling me you're a danger," said Peter. "Rey, did you... move to the dark side?"

"What gives you that impression?" asked Rey, wearing an innocent smile on her face.

"My senses. Your clothes," answered Peter, acting nonchalant. "Rey, what happened to you these last couple of years?"

Rey returns to staring at the snowfall. "Luke Skywalker finally agreed to train me. I learned so much from him. Unfortunately for him, I was not satisfied with my training. There were limits. He told me that if I push myself past those limits, I will unlock the ways that lead only to the Dark Side. Then I met someone else. Someone powerful with the Force. Kylo Ren's mentor."

"Supreme Leader Snoke," guessed Peter.

"Yes," confirmed Rey. "He showed me the way to the Dark Side. At first, I was afraid, but as time passed by, the Dark Side of the Force no longer frightened me. Instead, it gave me clarity. The Dark Side has helped me explore new aspects of the Force I never thought possible. How can I truly reach my full potential, unlock the secrets to the Force, if I let the Light limit my power?"

"You can't believe in this, you can't," said Peter, refusing to believe that the person he is listening to is the one he fell in love with.

"But I do," said Rey. "However, Snoke wanted me to remove all emotion from my mind. No more compassion. No more sympathy. No more love. I was hesitant at first, but I refused to turn back. To purge myself from emotion, I had to remove the sources of my compassion."

"Your friends," guessed Peter. "You killed all of them."

"No, I didn't," said Rey. "Finn. Poe. Leia. They're still alive. Luke, on the other hand..."

Peter's eyes widened with shock. "How could you?"

Rey turns around and tells Peter, "I had to complete my training, by any means necessary."

Peter can see that there was no remorse present in her tone. There was no emotion present on her face. He wishes it was all just a nightmare, but he knows everything he is seeing and hearing is true. He puts his mask back on when the frigid air was beginning to freeze his face.

"So, why are you here then?" he asked her.

"Snoke wanted me to remove all emotion, and that included love," said Rey. "You are the only person I ever loved, Peter. To truly embrace the Dark Side, I had to let go of you. I couldn't. Snoke was disappointed. I ran. I abandoned the First Order."

"So, you're just hiding?" asked Spider-Man. "Why here in Hoth? The rebels hid here once."

"This isn't Hoth," said Rey. "It's one of the unnamed planets in the galaxy. It seemed like the perfect choice for a temporary home."

"But what about your friends? What about Finn?" asked Spider-Man, trying to reason with her. "I know he has feelings for you. Are you telling me that you didn't feel the same way. Don't ask me how or why, but I can see it in your face. You have feelings for him. Yet, look at you now."

"Yes, I did feel something for Finn," said Rey. "But those feelings are nothing compared to how I feel about you. I don't know why, but our one day together has never abandoned my mind. My heart wouldn't allow me to forget about you."

Peter didn't know what to say. He was touched that Rey still had feelings for him, but he was still shocked about her transition to the Dark Side.

"What about you?" asked Rey. "What are you doing here?"

"Merlin," answered Spider-Man. "He called Elsa. He called Jack. He called me. He needed our help. He didn't call you, and I wanted to know why. Now, I know. He doesn't trust you after what you've become."

Rey walks towards Spider-Man, but the latter, feeling uneasy even looking at her, took a few steps back simultaneously.

"Peter, don't be afraid," said Rey, still waking towards the web-slinging superhero. "No matter who I am or what I've become, how I feel about you will never change."

Spider-Man stops stepping back and allowed Rey to come closer. She removes his mask half-way before placing her lips on his. Peter, however, pulled back after only a few seconds and fixes his mask.

"I'm seeing someone," he said. "Well, to be honest, she and I aren't boyfriend-girlfriend yet, but I'm trying to work it out with her."

Rey looked disappointed. "Well, I can't say I blame you. It has been a long time and we've only known each other for a day. It makes sense you have already moved on."

"I still have feelings for you, Rey, but nothing can happen between us," said Peter. "I'm sorry."

"I know," said Rey.

"I have to go," said Spider-Man, turning around and walking back into the cave to find the portal.

Rey watches him leave, but something inside her was telling her to go after him. She did. She runs towards him and stops in front of him.

"Wait. I'm coming with you," she said.

"Merlin is calling for heroes to help him," said Spider-Man. "I wanna believe you're still the same person I met two years ago, but if you've become who you say you are now, how am I supposed to trust you?"

"You don't have to," said Rey, placing a gentle touch on Spider-Man's cheek. "I wanna do this, Peter, for you, and only you. I may be different, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be there for you. Besides, what will you do without me?"

Spider-Man stares into Rey's eyes for a long time. He knows that she really wants to come with him. But if she's truly become one with the Dark Side, he fears that her damaged morals will clash with his own. His mind shifts to the fact that the reason she isn't completely lost is because of her feelings for him. He begins to see hope that she can still be saved.

"Okay," said Spider-Man. "I'll regret this, but I'll regret not taking you with me even more."

"You won't regret it," said Rey.

"By the way, where's your lightsaber?" asked Spider-Man.

"It's Luke's lightsaber," corrected Rey. "I made one for myself."

Rey reaches back and grabs her quarterstaff. She activates it, revealing it to be a double-bladed lightsaber. Spider-Man took a few steps back as the eyes on both his face and mask widened with surprise, wowed by Rey's new weapon. The color red made him a little nervous, considering everyone who owns a lightsaber with that color is evil, but he still can't help but feel at awe.

"Nice," complimented Spider-Man.

Rey deactivates her lightsaber and puts her quarterstaff back in its place. "So, shall we get moving?"

Spider-Man takes Rey to the portal inside the cave. He holds out his hand. Rey didn't hesitate to grab hold. Spider-Man pulls Rey closer. The latter holds on to him tight. Spider-Man fires a web into the portal and slings himself and Rey through.

 **I didn't want to stretch this too far, but I still hope this was entertaining.**


	3. A New Mission

**I already regretted starting this story, but I'm gonna keep on writing it. Follow or favorite this story if you feel like it. I just want you all to enjoy.**

Spider-Man and Rey have finally reached the other end of the portal. When they came out, they were about to run into Jack Sparrow. He was being pulled towards their direction, thanks to webbing on his chest. Thanks to his Spider Sense, Spider-Man avoids the incoming pirate by letting go of Rey before doing a flip in mid-air. Jack fell face-first on the grass.

"Sorry," apologized Spider-Man. "I thought I'd snag a tree, not a pirate."

Jack gets his face out of the grass and spits out the dirt in his mouth. "Well, can't say I blame you. You can never tell what's on the other side. Those swirly doorways are just full of colors."

"They're called portals," said Merlin.

"I know what they're called, mate," said Jack, trying to remove the web from his suit.

Merlin lays his eyes on Rey. Just looking at her made him feel a little uneasy. He's seen what she has done the past two years so it's no mystery why he's a little uncomfortable standing a little too close to her. He looks at the young man wearing red tights and tells him, "I see you've convinced her to come. Although, I'm sure you can tell how I feel about this."

"Actually, when she told me everything, I second-guessed myself," said Spider-Man. "She's the one who talked me into bringing her along."

"I'm helping you whether you like it or not," said Rey.

"Whoa, dear!" Jack Sparrow was no doubt surprised by Rey's new look. "What happened to you?"

"She turned evil," answered Spider-Man. "How can you not tell? She's wearing all black."

"So does Blackbeard but it's what he does that tells you he's wicked," replied Jack.

Rey can sense Elsa looking at her. Force or no Force, she can tell that the Snow Queen was also fazed by her change.

"You do not have to fear me, your majesty," said Rey. "I'm still your ally and friend."

"Merlin, is what Spider-Man said true?" asked Elsa.

"I'm afraid he is," answered Merlin. "But you two can discuss this later. I have to brief you on why I asked for your help."

Everyone follows Merlin to the fountain. The elderly wizard waves his wand and taps the fountain. The fountain released a giant bubble into the air. Different images shown within the bubble serve as visual aid for Merlin's explanation.

"I do not know who, but someone is ripping apart the multiverse as we speak. Unknown energy has been opening portals on every world, transporting individuals to different dimensions. If you may recall, I did say that too much of interdimensional encounters will rip the fabric of reality apart."

"So, you're asking us to take some random people back to where they belong like some transportation service?" questioned Spider-Man.

"Not exactly," said Merlin. "There is more to this. You have locate the source of the unknown energy."

"And you can't do this on your own, why?" asked Jack.

"I have tried locating the energy, Mr. Sparrow, but whatever it is, it blocked me and drained my power," said Merlin. "Recharging my wand takes hours and I don't have a lot of time."

"So we're just collecting passengers and going on a treasure hunt," said Jack. "No offense, mate, but you should've asked help from explorers. You asked warriors to take care of a harmless errand."

"That is because these lost souls need warriors to defend them from the clutches of evil," said Merlin. "Innocents are not the only ones getting transported off their worlds. The vile, the wicked, and the ruthless are also being taken from their homes. Who knows what havoc they can wreck on whatever dimension they're in?"

"I'm not so sure about this, Merlin," said Elsa. "If you've been observing us for the past couple of years, then you know what I've been through recently. I'm not so sure if I'm ready to go back to war."

"I know, my dear," said Merlin. "But you could've disagreed to come if you were expecting a fight. Why are you here then?"

"I guess selflessness and generosity beat my desire for solitude," replied Elsa. "I'll help you, Merlin, but don't expect too much from me on the battlefield."

"What you do out there is up to you, my dear. After all, this isn't about fighting. It's about using your combined skills to save the multiverse." said Merlin. "I will join you all on this mission as soon as I completely recharge my wand. Until then, I wish you good luck."

Merlin takes off his hat and reaches in. He pulls out what looks like a golden egg with glowing hieroglyphics.

"What is that?" asked Spider-Man.

"This egg will allow you to choose which dimension you wish to travel to," answered Merlin. "Just twist it to open it. It will give you your options."

"It's like something out of a video game," commented Spider-Man.

"I figured you'd say that, my child," said Merlin. "And since you have vast knowledge of, as your world calls it, pop culture, I am charging you with the duty to handle this magical item."

Merlin gives Spider-Man the magical egg.

"Have a safe journey," said Merlin. "I am counting on you."

Merlin walks towards the Infinity Gate and enters to recharge his wand with the Infinity Pool. Spider-Man, meanwhile, does as he was told and opens the egg. Inside the egg were four buttons. The button in the middle is shaped like a circle, the button above it had an X on it, the one on the left is shaped like a left arrow, and the one on the right is shaped like a right arrow. Spider-Man pushes the round button and the egg shows Spider-Man a holographic screen showing the different dimensions he can select.

"Cool," he said.

He scrolls through the different worlds, trying to familiarize himself with every dimension in the multiverse.

"How come all the worlds in the multiverse are from Disney?" wondered Spider-Man.

"What's Disney?" asked Rey.

"You don't need to know," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man finally stopped, having chosen the first dimension he and his friend will travel to.

Rey reads the name of the dimension. "'Phineas and Ferb.'"

"So, everybody ready to go?" asked Spider-Man.

"We're with you, Peter," said Elsa.

Spider-Man pushes the "X" button and the egg opens a portal. Elsa and Jack both walked into the portal. Rey, on the other hand, chose to hold onto Spider-Man. The web slinger knew what she wanted. He puts his arm around her and fires another web shot into the portal, taking Rey on another swing across the multiverse.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, Jack's hand was glued to a tree, via ice from Elsa, because, once again, Spider-Man unknowingly webbed him. Elsa had to freeze Jack's hand to the tree to prevent Spider-Man from accidentally pulling the pirate back into the portal. Spider-Man and Rey comes out of the portal and land in a graceful way. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment until they saw the web trail leading to Jack's back.

"Sorry. Again," apologized Spider-Man.

"Next time, you go first," said Jack.

Elsa releases Jack's hand from the tree and freezes the webbing off of him.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Tri-State Area," said Spider-Man, gesturing to the city below the hill.

Instead of smiles or comments, the queen, the pirate, and the scavenger looked down at the city with either wide eyes, raised eyebrows, or both.

"What?" asked Spider-Man, confused by the looks on his friends' faces.

Spider-Man turns around and saw the reason for his friends' strange looks. The city of Danville was under attack, as evidenced by smoke in the air coming from several fires in the city.

"Well, Merlin did say we might encounter some baddies along the way," said Spider-Man.

"Then let's get down there and deliver some justice," said Rey, activating her lightsaber.

"And by justice, you mean kill everyone every non-friendly down there, right?" guessed Spider-Man.

"Should it be necessary," replied Rey.

"Well, I can't stop you," said Spider-Man, turning his back on her. "Elsa, think you can give us a ride down there?"

"You read my mind," replied Elsa.

Using her powers, Elsa summons a snowfall that covers nearly the entire hill with snow. She then creates a sleigh made out of ice, good for four people. Elsa and Jack sit in the front while Spider-Man and Rey sit in the back. For some reason, Rey decided to wrap her arms around Spider-Man's.

"Why do you have to get touchy-touchy with me?" asked Spider-Man, feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it," said Rey, resting her head on Spider-Man's shoulder.

"If those two make out while we're falling down this hill, I might throw up," said Jack, expressing how he feels about being around the two young lovers.

"Then don't look at them," said Elsa, sighing. "Everybody hold on. I'm gonna take us down really fast."

Elsa starts waving her hands and started controlling the sled. Spider-Man and Jack hold on to the railings on the sleigh as it begins sliding down the hill. Elsa keeps her arms up to keep the sleigh balanced, while Rey continues to hold on to Spider-Man. The teenage superhero still feels uncomfortable with Rey breathing down his neck. A small part of him, though, admits that he doesn't mind Rey wanting some closure. He did admit that he still had feelings for her.

 **That's about it for now. The battle awaiting in Danville will have to wait.**


	4. Welcome to the Tri-State Area

**Well, here it is. Elsa, Jack Sparrow, Rey, and Spider-Man in Danville, fighting who knows what. I hope this story hasn't been confusing so far. Anyways, enjoy.**

The sleigh finally stops at the bottom of the hill. Elsa steps off the sled with gently steps while Jack almost loses his balance due to nausea. Spider-Ma gets off the sleigh and offers his hand to Rey. Rey takes his hand and allows him to help her off the sleigh like a gentleman helping a woman off a limo. After brief staring, the two turned their attention to the chaos occurring in the city.

"Pirates," said Jack, seeing the pirate ship in the middle of the road, firing cannon balls left and right.

"I thought these vessels travel on water," said Rey.

"Well, Merlin did say portals have been taking people away from their worlds at random," said Elsa. "Whoever is tampering with reality must not be aiming to transport specific people to specific places. These random transports must be just a side effect of this person's actions."

"Listen to you. Sounding like a master of the multitudi-tudi-nerse," said Jack.

"Multiverse," corrected Elsa.

"Guys, there's more than just one vessel in the city," said Rey, using the Force. "There's four of them."

"What a coincidence," said Spider-Man. "Four pirate ships. Four of us."

"Divide and conquer?" suggested Jack.

"You read my mind, Mr. Sparrow," replied Elsa. "Mr. Sparrow, stay here. The rest of us will find the other ships."

Rey puts her arm around Spider-Man's and asks, "Want to give me a ride?"

"Like I have a choice," replied Spider-Man with slight sarcasm.

Spider-Man puts his arm around Rey and started swinging around the city. Elsa creates a platform of ice beneath her feet and raises it along with herself, levitating in the air.

"I see why I had to stay here," said Jack as he watched Elsa float away.

At the sight of Jack Sparrow, pirates from the nearby ship descended to the ground and drew their swords as they charged.

"This is gonna be a lot of fun," said Jack, half-sarcastic, half-confident.

* * *

Spider-Man swings towards the east as Rey guides him to where the other ships are. Spider-Man swings to the top of a building called "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." and looks down to see pirates exiting the ship and reeking havoc on the people in the streets.

"Judging from the smoke, there's a ship two blocks from here," said Spider-Man. "Can you handle this one while take care of the other?"

"I'm not a Padawan anymore, Peter," replied Rey. "I'm more powerful than you remember."

"That's what scares me," said Spider-Man, slightly spooked by the calm and cold tone on Rey's voice.

Rey plants a kiss on Spider-Man's cheek, in spite of the mask, and tells him, "Good luck, bug boy."

Spider-Man stares at Rey for a few seconds. "You probably can't tell but I'm smiling."

Spider-Man started to swing to the other ship. Rey looks down at the ship before calmly stepping off the roof, gracefully descending to the ground. The self-proclaimed evil scientist Dr. Doofenshmirtz was glaring at the pirates with anger but was surprised seeing a young woman dressed in black fall from the sky.

"That was, uh... weird," said Doofenshmirtz.

Using the Force, Rey softens her landing but not without causing some damage to the road beneath her. Raising her head as she stands on her two feet, she takes out her quarterstaff and boards the ship. All the pirates on board stopped shouting with joy when they laid eyes on the ex-Jedi warrior. Some of the pirates were stunned by her beauty, while the captain was not at all happy to see her.

"Who are you, girlie?" asked the captain.

Rey slowly turns her head to face the captain and tells him, "Your worst nightmare."

Rey activates her double-bladed lightsaber and started striking down any pirate coming towards her. The pirates drew their swords and attempts to strike her, but their blades were no match for Rey's lightsaber. Rey cuts the pirates' swords into pieces like feathers. Every time she cuts a pirate's sword in half, she immediately thrusts her lightsaber into their chests, killing them instantly. She even cut a few wrists before she went for the kill. One pirate from below the deck tried to pull a surprise attack. Rey, fortunately, sensed his presence and immediately cuts his head off when he got too close. Another pirate sneaks up on her, but she uses the Force to send him flying off the ship and crashes into a building. The remaining pirates surrounded her, but she easily knocks them all off the ship with a simple wave of her hand.

The captain takes out his pistol and aims at the uninvited visitor. However, his pistol started shaking. A few seconds later, it exploded, disintegrating his hand. Rey saw what happened and smiled at the sight of his men. As she walks her way towards the quarterdeck, more pirates stand in her way. She impales every single one of them until she reached the captain. He was crawling back in fear as she loomed over him.

"Please, madame, spare me," pleaded the captain. "I'll give you whatever you want. Treasure. Jewelry. You can even be the captain of this ship if you wish."

"What I wish is for you to stop breathing," said Rey, emotion absent in her tone.

She raises her saber and runs in through the captain's chest, killing him. She then opens the hatch to the lower deck and tosses the captain's dead body in there for the other pirates to see. Seeing the former Padawan looking down at them from above, they simply chose to surrender.

* * *

Two blocks away, Spider-Man was beating up, ridiculing, and humiliating every pirate he's facing off against. Once every few seconds, he tells a joke about how easily he's beating all of them, which only angers them more, not that it makes the battle any harder for him. With his superhuman strength, spider-like reflexes, and, of course, his Spider Sense, he is able to dodge attacks and take out his enemies with swift strikes and acrobatic moves.

"Seriously? Doesn't your captain ever train you?" mocked Spider-Man, webbing one pirate behind him and throwing him towards one pirate. A chain of events causes one pirate to crash into another, until ten are knocked down to the ground. Spider-Man shouts, "Strike!"

Peter's Spider Sense alerts him of incoming danger from behind. When he turns around, a fist comes flying at his face. He leans back until his upper body is in a lying down position while he two feet are still planted on the ground. The pirate whom the fist belongs to is seven feet tall and physically intimidating. His has a blind left eye and a scar on his left cheek.

"Wow! Someone's been eating his vegetables," joked Spider-Man.

The pirate tries to punch him again, but Spider-Man jumps into the air and lands with one foot on the pirate's arm. He uses his other foot to kick the pirate in the face, knocking him down. Spider-Man pretends to brush dust off his shoulder, congratulating himself, until he saw the pirate getting up.

"So much for super strength," muttered Spider-Man.

Before the "big guy" can deliver another punch, a projectile comes out of nowhere and covers his face with gum. Spider-Man turns his head and saw a platypus wearing a fedora and holding some kind of weapon.

"Perry the Platypus?" Spider-Man was surprised.

Perry's eyes widened, surprised that the mysterious masked man knows his name.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," said Spider-Man. "Cross my heart."

Perry fires more rounds and covers the pirate in even more gum until he falls down and gets stuck to the road.

"I had that," said Spider-Man. "But thanks."

Perry salutes. He activates his jetpack and flies towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Spider-Man. "Doofenshmirtz is not..." He was too late. Perry has flown too far away to hear him. "...responsible for this." He sighs before shouting, "Thanks anyway!"

Spider-Man looks back at the big pirate covered in gum. He swings his way to the crow's nest of the ship. He webs the pirate and uses his super strength to pull him onto the ship. The cannon balls continue to fire, so he swings back down to the road to deal with them. Another canon fired. Spider-Man snatches the cannonball with his web and uses all his might to toss it back to the weapon that fired it. He does this repeatedly and severely damages the ship's lower half. Before the pirates can attack again, Spider-Man uses Merlin's magical egg to open a portal underneath the damaged ship and sends them back to the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ universe.

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho," sang Spider-Man. "Alright, Spidey, time to see how Rey is doing."

* * *

On the other side of town, Elsa slowly descends near the pirate ship, which, for some reason, is lying down on its right side. That didn't stop the pirates from pillaging and plundering. The ice queen takes a deep breath before approaching one pirate threatening a kid and his dog.

"Excuse me, sir," called Elsa, capturing the pirate's attention. "I'm giving you a choice. Leave this boy alone or I will have to inflict harm on you."

The pirate laughs, amused by Elsa's attempt to threaten him.

"Why, sir, that is not a pleasant response at all," said Elsa. "Well, if you want to do this the hard way, you leave me no choice."

Elsa raises her hand and conjures a glowing snowball. She sends it towards the pirate. Once the snowball hits him, his body started to freeze. Only his head remained unfrozen. The boy and his dog were both shocked at what they saw.

Elsa tells the boy and the dog, "Go along, young one. Find your family."

As the boy walked away with his pet, Elsa turns her attention to the other pirates. Still attempting to keep herself under control, she chooses not to engage them head-on. Instead, she uses her powers to lower the temperature around the area, causing it to snow. To keep the civilians safe, Elsa creates live snowmen to escort every innocent indoors.

When the streets were free of innocent people, Elsa turned the snowfall into a snowstorm, causing the pirates to shiver and shake from the extremely cold temperature. Soon enough, every pirate in the area passed out. Elsa undoes her snowstorm immediately before anyone died of hypothermia. She approaches the captain of the ship and tells him, "Alright, captain, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to turn your ship right-side up. You and your men will board the ship and stay there. If you so much as draw a sword, I will turn your ship into a frozen hell. Do we understand each other?"

"You will pay for this, witch!" yelled the captain.

"I said, 'Do we understand each other?'" repeated Elsa.

"Whatever keeps these lands warm," replied the captain.

Elsa faces the ship. She taps her shoe on the road and creates a trail of ice that stops underneath the ship. Elsa slowly raises her hands in the air as ice started to rise from the ground, turning the ship right-side up. She made sure the captain and his crew board the ship. Just in case they stab her in the back, she freezes the cannons.

"It's nice that we chose to settle this like diplomats," said Elsa to the captain.

"You tried to freeze us to death," reminded the captain.

"I have no intention of killing anyone," said Elsa. "Unless you give me a reason."

"Now, what?" asked the captain.

"I have a friend who can escort you back home," said Elsa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was still fending off the pirates coming towards him. He hasn't moved from his spot since everyone separated. He just stood in the middle of the road with his pistol in hand, firing at any pirate on sight.

"Sorry, mates," he quipped. "But somebody's gotta be the hero here."

When he was all out of powder, he tosses his gun away as he draws his sword. He started fighting several pirates simultaneously. Despite being outnumbered, Jack was too fast and too skilled to be easily cut down. His blades clash with theirs as he tries to avoid getting surrounded. He kicks one pirate down and distracts one by striking his bandanna before kicking him down to the ground as well. He keeps a tight grip on his sword as he continues fighting.

"This'll be a good time for a miracle," said Jack, overwhelmed by the incoming blades.

Fortunately for Jack, his miracle came in the form of a giant cheese ball, rolling down the streets. A duck-billed mammal was following it on a rocket-powered device strapped to his back. With the rest of the pirates distracted by the incoming object, Jack steps towards the sidewalk, whistling.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" shouted Doofenshmirtz, trapped in the rolling ball of cheese.

Jack returns to the road as the cheese ball rolls away.

"As if this whole dimension traveling stuff couldn't get any stranger," commented Jack, still baffled.

A shot of a cannonball turns the captain's attention back to the ship. It was still firing at every building close. The pirate were looting the nearest jewelry store.

"Me against an entire crew. I like those odds," said Jack to himself.

Charging into the jewelry store with a battle cry, Jack started thrashing every pirate in sight. As he does, he kept on shouting his battle cry. He punches, kicks, and slashes his way through the jewelry store as he takes down one pirate after another like they were a bunch of rookies. After a while, he stops to catch his breath.

"Hold on one second," he tells every pirate in the store. "I need a few seconds."

After ten seconds of breathing in and out, Jack cries out again as he and the pirates continue to fight, trashing the jewelry store in the process. It took an entire minute until Jack stopped shouting.

"Oh, never mind," said Jack.

Jack continued to fight the pirates, without shouting. Three pirates manage to surround him. They simultaneously charged at him. Jack ducks, causing the pirates to accidentally stab each other. They all faint with swords sticking out of their midsection. Jack resurfaces and looks around. Every pirate inside was either dead or unconscious.

The store owner approached Jack and said, "Thank you, Mr... pirate... sir?"

"Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow," said Jack. "Don't forget the 'captain.'"

"Captain," said the owner formally. "Based on experience, any store owner would force you to pay for these damages, but luckily for you, I'm not like them. All of these hooligans would've emptied this store if you hadn't come. Is there anything I can give you in return? Well, anything that isn't broken?"

Jack turns his head and looks at a sparkling diamond in a glass case.

* * *

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Spider-Man was transporting another ship back to Jack Sparrow's universe.

Spider-Man looks at Rey and asks her, "Did you have to kill so many of them?"

"I didn't kill them all," said Rey.

"No, but the body count was pretty high," said Spider-Man.

"They're scoundrels who steal and kill for their own enjoyment. What good is there to leave them alive?" replied Rey.

"Knowing when to spare a life is what separates us from them," said Spider-Man.

"Who are us? Who are them?" asked Rey. "We're all the same, Peter. Sometimes, in life, there are two choices. Let a soul live just to save ours or take a life when it is necessary."

"And what you did was necessary?" asked Spider-Man.

"They're murderers and larcenists. People like them can only bring chaos," argued Rey.

"Maybe, but that doesn't give you the right to decide whether they live or die," said Spider-Man.

"Peter, I already told you what I've become. There is no reasoning with me," said Rey. "This is who I am now. Accept it."

"The girl I shared my first kiss with was as compassionate as she was tough. That's the Rey I know," said Rey. "I don't think I can accept who you are now."

"I came here for you. I'm not going to abandon you just because you disapprove of what I have become," said Rey.

The two started at each other for a while. All of a sudden, Rey lifts Peter's mask halfway with the Force and the two fiercely locked lips.

"I missed you," said Spider-Man.

"I never thought an argument between us would entertain me," said Rey.

"I thought you shut down all but one of your emotions," said Spider-Man.

"Maybe, but being with you, it changes how I feel," said Rey.

"Merlin's wrong. You're not completely lost," said Spider-Man.

"Keep believing that," replied Rey with a smirk.

Spider-Man gives Rey the egg. "Stay here. There's something I have to do."

Peter adjusts his mask before swinging away.

* * *

In the Suburbs, Phineas and Ferb were playing bumper cars with their friends - Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford. However, these were no ordinary bumper cars. The Flynn-Fletcher siblings turned them into super-charged bumper cars equipped with sponge blasters, oil cans, and ketchup for added fun. Of course, they added some safety additions, like air bags, seatbelts, and extra cushion on their chairs.

They stopped playing after an hour.

"That was awesome," said Isabella. "Those cushions were really comfy."

"I'd like to make a request," said Buford. "Remove my cushions."

"If you say so, Buford," replied Phineas.

Baljeet asks Buford, "You are keeping the seatbelt on, right?"

"I have an airbag. What do I need a seatbelt for?" replied Buford.

"Ferb and I will work on it. But first, I'm thirsty," said Phineas. "You guys want some lemonade?"

"Oh, yes, please," replied Isabella.

Everyone heads inside. Phineas saw Perry sleeping on his bed.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," said Phineas.

"Hey, Phineas, I found this under the door," said Isabella, showing Phineas a letter.

 **That ends the chapter. It may take a while for me to update, but I promise I won't keep you waiting too long.**


	5. Apples

**Sorry that it's been a while. I've been busy with another story and my personal life. Anyways, here's the new chapter. Don't expect too much. Most times, I like to take things slow and not rush into anything.**

After they were finished returning the pirates back to Jack's universe, the quartet return to Merlin's realm.

"This is a case of deja vu right here," said Spider-Man. "After our first mission two years ago, Jack was rewarded with two bottles of rum. After our first mission since coming back together, he gets rewarded with a diamond."

"Well, that's how a pirate rolls, mate," said Jack, looking at the diamond in hand.

"Well, I can't judge Mr. Sparrow for expecting a reward in exchange for his services," said Elsa. "He is who he is."

"But that's all he's here for. Reward," said Rey. "Don't attempt to deny it, Mr. Sparrow. I can read your mind."

"Okay, so I may just be here for the doubloons and such, but I am being cooperative as you want me to be," said Jack.

"And that's as much as I can expect from you, Mr. Sparrow," said Merlin, who is sitting by a tea table outside his cottage, drinking a cup of tea. "Well?"

"One dimension secured," reported Spider-Man. "Rey may have killed a few, and by a few, I mean a lot, of pirates, but mission accomplished."

"Just as I feared," sighed Merlin. The elderly wizard puts his tea cup down and approaches the four. "Elsa, I need to speak with you privately."

* * *

Elsa and Merlin talk next to the fountain.

"I hope you did not stress yourself out there," said Merlin.

"You don't have to worry, Merlin," said Elsa. "The worst I did was threaten a pirate crew with an eternal blizzard if they did not cooperate."

"I am sincerely sorry for bringing you into this," said Merlin sincerely.

"Don't be," said Elsa. "I know there will be a lot of conflict that will require the use of my powers in a violent manner, but the reason I'm doing this is because I've been taught by my parents to put others ahead of myself."

"I can only imagine how hard it is for you. Your first kill," said Merlin sympathetically.

"It was bound to happen," said Elsa, stoic. "There are always casualties in war. Every single person in a war has to get their hands dirty if they want to win. My first kill may have been a terrible person, but that does not make this harder than it is."

"As they say, the first kills are always the hardest," said Merlin.

"I read that in a book," replied Elsa. "So, do we have other matters to speak of other than my well being?"

"Actually, yes," said Merlin. "While I recharged my wand, I looked further into the damage in the dimensions. I have located one poor soul lost in another world. Her name is Periwinkle. She is a fairy, a snow fairy, to be precise. She has the same gifts as you have."

"Why do I have to find her alone?" asked Elsa.

"Fairies are not particularly fond of humans, but considering your abilities, it might help her warm up to you," answered Merlin.

"It sounds like this fairy is more important than you're letting me know," said Elsa, feeling that their is more to the mission she is being assigned.

Merlin remained silent for a few seconds. "Before I contacted you and your friends, I contacted the fairies. I need their magic to help me repair the multiverse. One of them, who goes by the name Tinker Bell, told me that her sister Periwinkle has vanished. I promised to return her home."

"Then I will gladly take this quest," said Elsa.

"Thank you, my dear," said Merlin, grateful. "Oh, but one more thing..." Merlin gives Elsa a glowing snowflake. "Swallow it and you will be able to understand the language of the fairies."

Elsa takes the snowflake. She pops it in her mouth and swallows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rey and Peter were standing underneath an apple tree. Rey uses the force to pick a couple apples for herself and Peter.

"Did I mention how cool that is?" said Peter.

"Does such abilities not exist in your world?" asked Rey.

"Well, there is this one girl. She can move things with her mind," said Spider-Man. "But it's more, like, magic, instead of the Force."

"I'm surprised to hear you speaking to me in a normal manner," noticed Rey.

"I think you've made it clear that you've changed," said Peter. "I just have to get used to it."

"The darkness has tainted all but my heart," said Rey.

"Again, you've made it pretty clear," said Peter, biting on his apple. "But I'm doing my best to enjoy this moment."

"I don't think it's appropriate to speak with your mouth full," said Rey.

"It's a free universe," replied Peter, mouth still full of apple.

"You are adorable," said Rey, smiling.

Peter almost choked when he heard that. He clears his throat and lets out a sheepish smile.

"So, after we're done here, what's gonna happen to you?" asked Peter.

Rey didn't respond. She just took a bite of her apple.

"You can't keep running, Rey," said Peter. "Even if you don't want to come back to them, the universe is just gonna find a way to make them come to you."

"Even if I see them again, you can't expect them to greet me with open arms," said Rey. "Luke Skywalker is dead and it was my doing. If I return to the Resistance, their first instinct will be to shoot me."

"True, but I meant the one who hold close to, well, 'used to' hold close to your heart," said Peter.

"Well, if you must know, Finn refuses to give up on me," said Rey. "He still believes there's Light in me."

"And, clearly, there is," said Peter.

"Love is the only emotion I allow myself to feel, Peter," said Rey. "Is that not enough for you?"

"No," said Peter.

Rey's blank expression didn't change, although deep inside, his response did affect her.

"But that doesn't mean I'm gonna shut you out," said Peter. "You're still my friend. Well, a friend I have feelings for, but..." He chuckled at himself, trying to juggle his own words.

Rey manages to crack a smile. Peter smiled back. They both continued to enjoy their apples.

 **Be prepared. Elsa will be beginning her solo quest in the next chapter.**


	6. The Snow Queen and the Snow Fairy

**Enjoy.**

Elsa comes out of the portal and arrives at a desert. To keep herself cool, she used her powers to create a snowfall powerful enough to lower the temperature of any area the snow touches. After taking a deep breath of delight, Elsa started looking for the fairy known as Periwinkle. Over the past couple of years, Elsa has learned that she can use her powers to sense magic, ice magic to be precise. She follows the direction where she senses the nearest source of ice magic.

"A snow fairy in the middle of the desert. Poor little fella must be losing her wings already," said Elsa. Merlin told her of what happens when a snow fairy stays too long in warm temperature. "I hope I'm not too late."

Elsa walks to the direction where she senses the snow fairy for about fifteen minutes, until she found something in the distance. It was a mercenary camp. She didn't want to get involved, until she heard a scream. Two mercenaries were dragging a helpless man crying for help. Elsa knew she couldn't allow an innocent man to suffer. She knew the sight of her would rile up the mercenaries, so she needed to stay hidden. She snaps her fingers and vanishes, leaving behind a few snowflakes. The wind blew them towards the camp.

* * *

The two mercenaries threw the man in front of a tent.

"Please, don't," pleaded the poor man. "I'll do anything you want. I'll give you whatever you want. Just let me go."

"Not yet, pal," said a voice inside the tent.

Coming out of the tent is a man dressed in a futuristic-looking suit, mostly in green. He wears a helmet and had a missile attached to the device on his back.

"Who are you?" asked the hostage.

"Boba Fett," answered the mercenary. "One last chance. The code to your ship."

"You're not getting it," said the hostage.

Boba Fett takes out his blaster.

"Kill me, and you'll never get it," said the hostage.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," said Boba Fett.

One mercenary comes out with a little girl in ropes.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"No, leave my little girl alone!" yelled the hostage.

He rushes towards his daughter, but a laser blast hits the ground in front of him. Boba Fett was telling him not to dare.

"The code or your daughter dies," said Boba Fett.

Suddenly, a deep voice comes out of nowhere. "Now, that's not how to speak to a father, metal head."

A boxing glove magically appears out of nowhere and punches Boba Fett in the face, knocking him out. A monkey, who goes by the name of Abu, started harassing mercenaries left and right. Aladdin and Princess Jasmine come out and drew their swords. The mercenaries took out their laser blasters.

"They got big guns, you two," said the mysterious voice.

"Who are these guys?" asked Jasmine.

"Judging by the outlandish rags and the green bucket-head, I'd say they're not from around here," replied the mysterious voice.

"I think that's obvious, Genie," said Aladdin.

Bobba Fett tells his troops, "Fire!"

Luckily for Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu, their Magic Carpet shows up and takes them away. Carpet flies circles around the air, trying to keep his friends from getting hit by the laser blasts. Before Genie can make his move, shards of ice come out of nowhere and destroy all the blasters, including Boba Fett's.

"Okay, what the heck just happened?" wondered Genie, confused.

Snowflakes come together and, after a blinding bright light, a young platinum blonde woman in a dress made of ice comes into view.

"Mr... Boba Fett... is it?" started Elsa. "I must insist you step away from that poor man or I will have to force you."

"How?" dared Boba Fett.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa turns the sand Boba Fett stands on into ice, and then encases him in a cage made of ice crystals.

"Like that," said Elsa, smiling.

The little girl runs towards her father and gives him a hug. The father closes his eyes and smiles as he embraced his little girl.

The man looks at Elsa and says, "Thank you."

"Hey, we helped, too," said Genie, arms crossed.

All of a sudden, a portal opens above Genie and sucks him in. His screams echoed in the colorful gateway, until it closed.

"Genie!" Aladdin and Jasmine cried out.

"Do not worry," said Elsa. "I promise you. I'll bring him back."

"Who are you?" asked Jasmine.

"Who I am matters not," said Elsa. "But I would like to know. What happened here?"

The man spoke first. "I was just coming home from work when I saw some black hole suck up my home with my family. My wife..." The man paused as he hanged his head in sorrow. "She was killed by that brute, Boba Fett. I was going to repair my ship and get me and my daughter out of here. One morning, she just disappeared. I went looking for her, but I was found first."

"We saw him kidnapped by those mercenaries," said Aladdin. "We had to save him."

"And I am forever grateful," said the man.

"You said your family was taken away by some strange hole. Is it similar to the one that just took our friend?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes," answered the man.

Aladdin looks at Elsa. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"I do," answered Elsa. "I will search for your friend, in time, but right now, I have a quest to complete." She looks at the man and tells him, "I'm afraid you cannot return to your world on your ship, sir. Trust me. It is best you remain here until I return with help."

"Why?" asked the little girl.

"I'm afraid it's way too complicated to explain, little one," said Elsa.

"We'll take care of them," promised Aladdin. "Just find our friend."

"I may have to warn you. He can be eccentric and enthusiastic at time," added Jasmine. "Where are my manners? I am Princess Jasmine. This is my husband, Aladdin."

"And the little guy here is Abu," said Aladdin, introducing the long-tailed monkey on his shoulder.

"I would love to introduce myself, but I must get going," said Elsa.

"It's a two hour walk from here back to Agrabah," said Jasmine. "Carpet can't carry all of us, and without Genie..."

"I can help with that," said Elsa.

Elsa raises both her hands and creates a carriage made out of ice.

"That's wonderful," complimented Jasmine.

"Thank you," replied Elsa. "There's a crystal inside the carriage. Just touch it and think about where you want to go. The carriage will take you there."

"Wow," said the little girl.

The man and his daughter enter the inside of the carriage, while Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu sit on the driver's seat. Aladdin picks up the gem and did as Elsa said. He thought about Agrabah. To their surprise, the carriage started moving towards the direction of Agrabah. The little girl looks out the window and waves goodbye to Elsa. Elsa politely waves back.

Jasmine asks Aladdin, "Do you think we can trust her?"

"She saved an innocent man and his daughter," reminded Aladdin. "She's okay in my book."

* * *

Elsa watches the carriage ride off before she returns to her mission. She senses the presence of the snow fairy in the mercenary camp. She enters Boba Fett's tent and looks around. She eyes a sack placed on the top of a rusty table. She opens the sack and looks inside. Aside from a few tools and a blaster, she also found who she is looking for. Lying inside the sack was a little being, five inches in height, wearing clothing with the colors of winter. The partly-damaged wings told Elsa that this girl is a fairy.

"Hi, little fella," she greeted.

The fairy looks up in response, but at first sight of the ice queen, she crawls back and cowers in terror.

"It's okay. It's okay," said Elsa softly. "I mean you no harm. I am sent by Merlin the Wizard to bring you home."

The fairy stopped shaking in fright and crawls out of the sack. Elsa offers her hand. Periwinkle slowly reaches forward and touches Elsa's finger. Elsa knew this means that the snow fairy is beginning to trust her. The fairy withdraws her hand and hops on to the ice queen's hand.

"My name is Elsa," said the young woman. "Are you Periwinkle? Don't worry. Merlin gave me a way to understand your language."

"Y-Y-Yes, I am Periwinkle," said the fairy softly.

Elsa looks at the fairy's wings again. "I'm sorry I didn't arrive her in time. Is there any way to restore your wings?"

"You have to return me to my sister, Tinker Bell," said Periwinkle. "Our bond is the only way to heal my wings. But we must hurry. The longer I linger in a warm place like this, my wings will continue to break."

"Don't worry, little one," said Elsa.

Elsa creates a flurry of snow over the fairy's head, keeping her cool.

"How do you feel?" asked Elsa.

"I feel cold," said Periwinkle with a smile.

"I'm going to assume that means you're alright," replied Elsa.

"You possess the gift of my kind," noticed Periwinkle.

"A blessing and a curse," added Elsa. "Now, let's get you home."

Elsa walks out of the tent and creates another ice platform to lift herself back to the portal. Periwinkle sits on her shoulder as she looks down at the ground from the sky.

"I've been flying for all my life, but this feels nice," said Periwinkle.

"Doing this for the first time scared me, but I learned to get used to it," said Elsa.

"Are you born or cursed with these powers?" asked Periwinkle.

"Born," answered Elsa.

"I never thought it was possible for a human to have such powers," said Periwinkle. "Then again, there are infinite realities beyond the stars, so anything is possible."

"How long have you and the fairies known?" asked Elsa.

"Since forever," said Periwinkle. "The fairies have a very close alliance with Merlin. When the time comes, we are informed of the existence of different dimensions. Merlin reported that the multiverse was falling apart. I was on my way to meet with my sister, until..."

"You were caught in a portal," finished Elsa.

"Thank you for saving me," said Periwinkle. "I'm forever in your debt."

"Not necessary, little one," said Elsa.

"Yes, it is," said Periwinkle. "I almost lost my wings. I was going to be trapped here forever. If it wasn't for you, well, my sister would probably never see me again."

"You love your sister, don't you?" asked Elsa.

"Very," answered Periwinkle. "Don't you have one?"

"I do," said Elsa.

"Who is she? What is she like?" asked Periwinkle.

"Her name is Anna," started Elsa. "She's enthusiastic, impulsive, fearless, and easily-amazed at times."

"Sounds like my sister," said Periwinkle. "She's curious about the outside world and would risk her own life for the sake of adventure."

"She definitely sounds like Anna," said Elsa.

"And they both have sisters with special gifts," added Periwinkle. "What are the odds?"

"Sounds like the only difference between our families is that yours have wings," said Elsa, smiling.

"It's too bad it's forbidden to share this information throughout the multiverse. I would love to meet your sister," said Periwinkle. "But at least, you get to meet mine."

Elsa sees the portal and slowly descends to the ground.

"I must warn you. The others that Merlin has contacted, well, they're wild company. Sometimes, I have to act like a mother to them," said Elsa.

"My family can be wild company at times. I'm sure I can handle it," assured Periwinkle.

Elsa enters the portal, returning to Merlin's realm.

 **World of Aladdin, check. There's still more to come. Please be patient. Leave a review and tell me what you think, if you want to.**


	7. The Kyln

**Let's take this adventure to outer space. Enjoy.**

Elsa and Periwinkle come out of the portal and arrive at Merlin's realm. The elderly wizard was currently sitting on a wooden chair, staring into the fountain. His attention was captured by the arrival of the ice queen from Arendelle. He can see the snow fairy sitting on her shoulder.

"Welcome back, Periwinkle," said Merlin.

"I'm afraid her wings are in a poor condition," said Elsa.

"All she needs is a reunion with her sister," said Merlin.

Elsa looks all around the realm and noticed something. "Where are the others?"

"On a mission," answered Merlin. "Spider-Man wanted to test himself and his friends. He wished to prove that they can manage without you. He believes it will help boost their self-confidence moving forward."

"Suddenly, I'm as worried as a mother missing her child," said Elsa.

"They'll be fine," said Merlin. "Now, let's get Periwinkle back to her sister."

Merlin takes out his wand and opens a portal to Winter Woods.

The wizard tells Elsa, "Just one little thing. Watch your step. You never know when some young rascals are burying a little one in the snow just for sport."

"Will do," said Elsa.

"My people will surely love you," said Periwinkle. "Not just because of your gifts, but because of what you've done."

"And I look forward to meet Tinker Bell," said Elsa.

The queen of Arendelle was about to enter the portal, but she stopped when something came in mind. She looks back at Merlin and tells him, "Oh, Merlin, I have a favor to ask of you. Can you try and locate a certain someone who goes by the name Genie?"

"He got sucked in a portal, didn't he?" guessed Merlin.

"I promised Jasmine and Aladdin that I would return him home," said Elsa.

"I shall begin searching," said Merlin.

Elsa proceeds to the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, in the Kyln, an interstellar prison run by the Nova Corps, new inmates have just arrived. After careful processing, they have been given prison uniforms and placed in their own cell.

"Is this part of you plan, Jack?" questioned Peter. "Getting caught?"

"You heard Merlin. This place is impossible to break in," reminded Jack. "So, what better way to get our rogue than by entering the belly of the best?"

"I think it's actually ingenious," said Rey.

"Hearing you agree with Jack is just scaring me even more," said Peter.

"Let's just find our bloke and get out of here," said Jack. "So, Parker, you studied this dimension. How do we get out?"

Peter leaves the cell and looks at launch tower while leaning on to the railing. Rey and Jack followed him.

"See that launch tower?" he started.

"Yes," answered Rey and Jack simultaneously.

"We wanna get out of here, we're gonna need to get there," said Peter. "But to do that, we're gonna need a few things."

"Like what?" asked Jack.

"The guards have security bands that open and close the door to the tower," said Peter. "We need one."

"I'll take care of it," said Rey.

"And in the control panel with the yellow light, in there is a Quarnix Battery," said Peter.

"Are we supposed to know what that means?" questioned a confused Jack.

"What you need to know is that we need it to escape," said Peter.

"No problem. With the Force, I can bring it to us without any trouble," said Rey.

"No, no, wait," interrupted Peter. "You can't. We pull out the battery, the alarms go off. Dozens of guards will be coming to contain us. We have to get the battery last."

"But how are we going to get one of those arm band thingies from the guards?" asked Jack. "There's a pretty big chance someone's going to notice."

"Then it's a good thing we have the Force on our side," said Peter.

"But I thought we have to get the thingamajig out of the black box last," said Jack.

"The Force has a pretty big influence on the weak-minded," said Peter.

"Meaning?" asked Jack, still confused.

"Rey will mind-control one of the guards and make him give up his arm band," said Peter.

"Ah," said Jack, understanding. "What about me? Is there anything I can do?"

Peter looks down and eyes a certain prisoner. "See that guy with the prosthetic leg?"

"Yeah," answered Jack.

"I need his leg," said Peter.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"I just do," said Peter.

"Okay," said Jack.

"When do we get started?" asked Rey.

"One hour," answered Peter.

* * *

In the Winter Woods, Elsa was walking through the snow as she looked around. She was absolutely amazed by the beauty of the Winter Woods.

"This is a beautiful place," said Elsa.

"Thanks," said Periwinkle.

"But you can't leave, can you?" asked Elsa.

"We can, provided we keep ourselves cold in warm areas," said Periwinkle.

Suddenly, a muffled yelp was heard below. Elsa lifts her foot off the ground and saw a female snow fairy with white hair tied in a ponytail buried in the snow.

"Oops," said Elsa.

The fairy in the ground started crawling back in fear.

"No, no, wait. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," apologized Elsa. "I didn't see you."

The fairy continues to back away, frightened, until she saw something, or someone, on the human's shoulder.

"Periwinkle?" she said.

"Yes, it's me, Gliss" said Periwinkle.

"W-w-what are you doing with this human?" asked Gliss.

"Relax, she's a friend," said Periwinkle.

Gliss flies in the air to get a better look at her friend and her friend's new friend.

"My name's Elsa," introduced the snow queen.

"Gliss," introduced the snow fairy. "Oh, wait. You already knew that. Peri already said that. Wait, why am I talking? You can't hear us."

"Actually, I can," said Elsa. "Ever heard of Merlin the Wizard? He gave me the power to understand your language."

"Oh. Cool," reacted Gliss.

Gliss gasped with horror as she saw the state of Periwinkle's wings.

"Oh my goodness, Peri," she said, worried. "We have to get you to Tink right away."

Gliss grabs Peri's arm and drags her along in the air, heading straight for Tinker Bell. Elsa giggled, amused by Gliss' bubbly personality, as she followed.

...

Elsa followed Gliss and Periwinkle to a tree. She saw a fairy with blonde hair wearing a green coat with a white fluffy collar. The second she saw Periwinkle, the fairy gives the winter fairy a big hug. Periwinkle hugged back.

"Tinker Bell," guessed Elsa.

Elsa walks towards the tree.

"Who's she?" asked Tinker Bell.

"Elsa," answered Periwinkle. "She saved me."

"Well, I owe her for the rest of my life," said Tinker Bell.

"And as I told you sister, it's not necessary," said Elsa. "Seeing you two reunited is enough."

"Wait, you can understand me?" asked Tinker Bell, surprised that Elsa responded.

"Merlin the Wizard sends his regards," explained Elsa.

Tink noticed Periwinkle's wings. "Peri, your wings."

"Can you help me with that?" asked Periwinkle.

"Of course, I will," said Tink.

Tink removes her coat, revealing her wings. The two sisters touched their wings together. Periwinkle's wings started to heal. Elsa watched in awe. When Periwinkle's wings fully healed, she started flying. The two sister danced in the air, celebrating.

"Periwinkle!"

Everyone turns their heads to see Spike heading their way.

"We were so worried," said Spike. Noticing the young woman in the ice dress, she asks, "And who's the girl?"

"My rescuer," answered Periwinkle.

"Is she a princess?" asked Spike, noticing the crown.

"Oh, that," said Elsa, looking up at her crown. "No, I'm not a princess. I'm a queen."

Gliss gasped. "Your majesty." The snow fairy gets on the ground and bows down.

Elsa giggles. "Not necessary, little one. I prefer to be treated as a normal person."

Tinker Bell and Periwinkle fly towards Elsa. The snow queen extends her outstretched hand, allowing Tink and Peri to land on it.

"Thank you," said Tinker Bell.

"You're welcome," said Elsa. "Well, I better get going."

"Really? But don't you want to meet the rest of us?" replied Periwinkle.

"I would love to, but I have a duty to carry out," said Elsa.

"C'mon, Elsa. Just an hour. Please?" pleaded Periwinkle.

"Oh, alright," said Elsa. "My friends are out on another mission anyway. I suppose there's no harm in making new friends."

* * *

Back in the Kyln, Peter was in his cell, waiting for the right moment to make his move. He walks out of his cell to see where his friends are. Jack was standing near the cell where the guy with the prosthetic leg is. Rey was lingering in an area near a guard. They both gave Peter nods, telling him that they're ready.

A few minutes later, a fight breaks out. Peter was going up against a beefed-up, orange-skinned alien. He was getting pummeled and the prisoners watched. Some guards headed there to break it up. One guard, however, was held back by a certain young woman.

"Excuse me, sir," she started, walking in front of the guard. "Do I have a smudge on my face?"

"What?" The guard was confused.

Rey smirked. She puts her hand on the guard's head. The guard suddenly lost his free will, drooling and tilting his head aimlessly to the right.

"You will hand over your security band this instant," ordered Rey.

"I will hand over my security band this instant," repeated the brainwashed guard, giving his wrist device to the former Jedi warrior.

"Now, hand over your weapon," ordered Rey.

"I will hand over my weapon," repeated the guard, giving Rey his blaster.

Rey takes the blaster in hand and shoots the guard in the chest, killing him. The sound of the blaster was heard by a few guards, who tried to contain her, but she uses the Force to move them away from her, smashing them towards the wall. Luckily, those who saw here were too scared to come close.

Rey uses the Force to lift the blaster up to Jack. The pirate enters a cell, where the alien with the prosthetic leg sleeps in.

Jack aims the blaster at the alien and says, "The leg. Now."

While the guards and other prisoners are occupied with Peter's fight, Rey steals the Quarnix Batter using the Force. The alarms go off. Rey immediately makes her way to the launch tower, and so does Jack, with the prosthetic leg in hand.

Peter, meanwhile, finally shows the alien what he's truly capable of. He plants both his hands on the floor and kicks the alien in the stomach with both feet. He then back-flips, kicking the alien in the face. He jumps and delivers a hard punch to the face, knocking down the seven-foot alien.

"Nighty night," he joked.

"All prisoners return to your sleeping areas!" said the guard on the PA system.

Peter started running. One guard gets in his way.

"Back to your cell, runt!" ordered the guard.

"What if I don't want to go?" replied Peter.

"I'll shoot you," said the guard.

"Go ahead," dared Peter. "C'mon. Don't be shy."

The guard pulls the trigger, but Peter dodges the laser blast. He kicks the gun off the guard's hands and flip kicks the guard unconscious.

Drones started coming in to incapacitate the prisoners. Two of them surround Peter. He jumps in the air, causing both drones to fire. He dodges both blasts and they end up destroying each other. A few more guards come towards Peter. He dodges every punch and blast. He uses his enhanced strength and agility to deliver hard punches and kicks, knocking out every guard coming toward him.

Rey steals a blaster from a guard and started firing at the drones, destroying them. She sensed one guard coming from behind. She turns around and fires. The laser blast hits the guard in the chest. A drone fires, but Rey uses the force and stops the laser blast in mid-air. She redirects it back to the drone, destroying it. She continues firing at drones coming towards her. When five surround her, she uses the Force to knock them against each other, breaking them.

Jack was using the prosthetic leg to take out any guard and prisoner in his way. He even used the leg to kick a guard in his "area". He takes out the blaster and fires at the drones coming towards him. One drone shot the gun off of his hand. He started running as he dodged the blasts.

Peter runs through the crowd until he found the person he's looking for. He was a green monster with a round head, one big eye, and two small horns sticking out on top of his head.

"Hey!" he called. "Are you Mike Wazowski?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Mike.

"Come with me," said Peter, grabbing the monster's arm and pulling him.

One drone intercepts them.

"Don't move," said Peter.

"Agreed," said Mike.

In the blink of an eye, Peter throws Mike in the air, jumps in the air to avoid the drone's blast, and kicks Mike towards the drone, breaking it. Mike lands with a hurting head.

"Did you have to kick me like a soccer ball?" questioned Mike.

"Sorry," apologized Peter.

"Tell me why I should come with you?" asked Mike.

"Because I'm the only one who can bring you home," said Peter. "Monster City."

...

Peter meets up with Rey and Jack at the launch tower.

Jack gives Peter the leg and said, "Here you are, kid." Seeing the green monster next to the teenager, he asks, "Who's this?"

"Our 'bloke'," answered Peter, mimicking Jack's tone. "Say hello to Mike Wazowski."

"Hi," greeted Jack.

"Hi," greeted Mike.

Using the security band, they open the launch tower. The one guard gets a kick to the face, courtesy of the prosthetic leg held by Peter. Rey uses the Force to toss the guard outside the tower before locking it down.

"So, what now?" asked Rey, giving Peter the Quarnix Battery.

"Give me a couple minutes," said Peter.

Peter rips out a control panel and started pulling some wires. He wires them to the battery.

"What about the leg?" asked Jack.

"Oh, uh, I didn't really need it. I just wanted to use it to hit the guard," said Peter.

Jack raised an eyebrow, confused. Peter giggles silently, amused. A couple minutes later, Peter finished reattaching the wires. All of a sudden, everyone in the prison started floating in the air.

"Um, why are they floating, but not us?" asked Jack.

"I turned off the artificial gravity from everywhere, but in here," said Peter.

"Genius," complimented Rey, kissing Peter on the cheek.

"I take it those two are lovers," guessed Mike.

"It's young love, my one-eyed friend," replied Jack, confirming his guess.

Peter uses the launch tower's controls to gain control of six drones and detaches the top half of the tower. The drones stick to the tower and propels them out of the prison room. Peter struggles to control the drones, causing the hub to bump into walls, but after a few more seconds, he started to get the hang of flying the drones.

...

Peter lands the hub next to the storage room. Everyone enters and regains their belongings. Peter found the magical egg. He opens a portal back to Merlin's realm.

"Everyone, come on!" he shouted.

Peter jumps into the portal. Everyone followed.

* * *

Back in Merlin's realm, the elderly wizard was once again staring into the fountain, until the opening of a portal captures his attention. Coming out of the portal is Peter, Rey, Jack, and Mike.

"I'm guessing you got caught," guessed Merlin, noticing the prison uniforms.

"We got captured on purpose. Jack's idea," explained Peter.

"I'm gonna go and change," said Jack, heading to Merlin's cottage to change back into his pirate clothes.

The others noticed the open portal.

"Oh, that's the portal to the Winter Woods," explained Merlin. "I wonder why Elsa hasn't returned yet."

A few seconds later, Elsa comes out of the portal, wearing a second crown made of flowers.

"Wow," said Peter, wowed. "Who gave you those?"

"The fairies," answered Elsa. "You've studied them, haven't you?"

"You met Tinker Bell?" asked Peter.

"I see you have," replied Elsa. "So, I take it you got yourselves captured and locked up."

"On purpose," explained Peter. "We'll explain the details later. Right now, Rey and I have to change."

"This place is quite beautiful," said Mike.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Wazowski," said Merlin.

"How do you know me?" asked Mike.

"I'm afraid I cannot share that information with you," said Merlin. "Peter, shall we send our guest home?"

Peter uses the egg to open a portal back to the _Monsters Inc._ universe.

"So, I just go through it?" asked Mike.

"And you'll be reunited with Mr. Sullivan," said Merlin.

"Oooo-kay," said Mike, still confused about everything.

Mike disappears into the portal.

Elsa looks at Peter and asks, "I take it you handled thing well?"

"We sure did," said Peter.

"Under Peter's leadership, we managed to escape unscathed," said Rey.

"Yeah, I can't really take all the credit. After all, I just asked the fountain to show me how the previous escapees got out and copied their escape plan," said Peter. "Well, almost the entire plan."

"True, but you still showed your capabilities as a leader," said Rey.

"I've never really been a leader before," said Peter.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," said Elsa. "Nice job, Peter."

 **To avoid confusion, I know that the Guardians of the Galaxy are in the same universe as Tom Holland's Spider-Man. As previously stated, he used the magical fountain to watch the Guardians' escape from the Kyln.**


	8. Takodana

**Before you read this, think about this question. Have you watched Moana?**

Merlin was at the Infinity Pool, trying once again to locate the source of the crisis in the multiverse. Once again, a mysterious force blocks him, hurting him mentally. The wizard falls to the ground as he tried to recover from the pain.

"Merlin!" cried Elsa, approaching the wizard in pain.

"I'm fine, my dear," assured Merlin.

Elsa helps Merlin stand on his feet.

"Maybe you should rest," suggested Elsa.

"I cannot rest, Elsa. The multiverse will fall apart if I don't find the source of all this chaos," said Merlin.

"If you keep trying, you're gonna hurt yourself," said Elsa.

"I'm immortal, Elsa. No matter how much pain I suffer, I will be alright," said Merlin.

"Immortal or not, you can't keep pushing yourself," said Elsa.

"I may be old, but I can take care of myself," said Merlin.

"Merlin, you brought us here because you needed us to locate the source for you," reminded Elsa. "Let us do our duty and you focus on recharging your power."

"I suppose I could use another cup of tea," said Merlin.

Elsa helps Merlin back to his cottage. As they walked, Rey watched them from the distance. There was something she sensed in Merlin that was making her suspicious.

"Hey, Rey," called Spider-Man, attracting her attention. "Mind calling Elsa. I think I'm ready for another trip."

* * *

The next destination for the quartet is Takodana.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Takodana," said Spider-Man.

"I remember this place," muttered Rey.

"You thought this place was beautiful," said Spider-Man.

"I did," said Rey.

"So, what should we expect here?" asked Rey.

"Gangsters, criminals, and low-life thugs," answered Spider-Man.

"So, the probability of a fight occurring is 100%," guessed Jack.

"Yup," replied Spider-Man.

"Great," said Elsa sarcastically.

"What would you prefer, your highness? We settle every fight with diplomacy?" questioned Rey, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"I was born royalty. I've been taught my whole life to settle differences with diplomacy," said Elsa.

"Okay, okay, calm down, both of you," interrupted Spider-Man. "And I thought I was supposed to be the delinquent of this team."

"I did not mean to start a fight. I was merely justifying my reasons for dismissing violence," said Elsa.

"Well, my luv, I'm afraid you're gonna have to get used to violence," said Jack.

"Maz Kanata will recognize me as soon as I walk through the front door," said Rey. "And before you ask, she is the one who runs the place. Whatever you do, don't stare."

"At what?" asked Elsa and Jack simultaneously.

"Any of it," replied Rey.

* * *

The quartet enter Maz Kanata's castle. The so-called "pirate queen" immediately sensed the presence of darkness. She turns around and gasps at the sight of Rey. The former Padawan and her friends sit down on a table for four.

"So, who's our bloke?" asked Jack.

"Look for a big guy with tattoos all over his body and holding a big hook, goes by the name Maui," said Spider-Man.

"I see him," said Elsa.

Everyone turns their heads and saw a tall, buff person with tattoos all over his body. Leaning on his chair is a big hook. Before they can make a move, Maz Kanata approached them, looking at Rey.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here strictly on private business," said Rey. "And if you're thinking about calling the Resistance, don't. I'll be out of here before they even arrive."

"Do you not feel an ounce of regret for what you did to Luke?" questioned Maz.

"Not at all," replied Rey. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Rey stands up and approaches the person they need to bring home.

Maz looks at the young man in the red skin-tight suit. "And who might you be?"

"Spider-Man," answered the teenager.

"That sounds more like a codename," said Maz.

"That's because it is," said Spider-Man.

Maz turns to the man who wears the clothes of a pirate. "I'm guessing you're a pirate."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, milady," introduced the pirate.

Maz looks at the young woman with the crown and gets down on her knees. "Your highness."

"No need to bow," said Elsa.

"None of you are tuned to the Force. You seem like pleasant people," said Maz, looking at everyone closely. "Mind talking off your mask, Spider-Man?"

"Why?" asked Spider-Man.

"I need to see your eyes," said Maz. "See who you really are."

"I guess there's no harm," said Spider-Man, pulling off his mask.

Maz puts on her goggles and looks at Peter closely. "Tell me. Do you know who Rey is?"

"Yes, I do," said Peter.

"Why are you with her?" asked Maz.

"She's our friend," answered Peter. "Plus, we're on a mission that requires the four of us."

Maz adjusts her glasses and looks closer at Peter. "Seems to me that she's more than just a friend to you."

"You have no idea how right you are," said Jack.

Maz turns to Jack. "What about you? What do you think of Rey?"

"I think that her new outfit makes her look even more menacing," said Jack.

"You respect her no matter who she is," concluded Maz. "A man who puts himself above others, but is not afraid to speak his mind." She asks Elsa, "And you?"

"I'm deeply concerned about her. The first time I knew her, she was aggressive and reckless, but a good kid," said Elsa.

"Spoken like a mother," said Maz. "Even though you look about as young as she is. I take it your royal lessons contribute to your motherly nature."

"You... could say that," replied Elsa.

"Be careful with her," said Maz. "You have no idea how far she is."

"You're wrong," said Peter. "There's still Light in her."

"Maybe, but the Dark dominates her," said Maz before walking away.

...

Rey sits down next to the person they're looking for.

"Good morning, sir," she greeted.

"What do you want?" asked Maui.

"You're not from around her, are you?" asked Rey.

"A lot of people here are not from here," said Maui.

"Sir, I may be a stranger, but I promise you, I know how I can bring you home," said Rey.

"Oh, yeah, how?" asked a skeptical Maui.

"Come with us and we can show you," said Rey.

"We?" questioned Maui.

Rey turns her head towards her friends. The man sees them.

"Colorful friends you got," said Maui. "So, how would you know where I come from? Do you even know who I am?"

"Maui," said Rey.

"In that case, I'm coming with you," said Maui.

Before the two can return to the others, one tall, purple-skinned alien with a horn on his head approaches them. He had an angry look on his face as he eyed Rey.

"I remember you," he said. "You were on my planet when the First Order attacked. You killed by wife and son."

"And I assume you want revenge," guessed Rey.

The alien takes out a two-foot-long blade.

"Whoa, whoa, pal," interrupted Maui. "Let's take a deep breath."

The alien didn't listen. He takes a swing, but Rey immediately activates her lightsaber, slicing the blade as it made impact with the saber.

"If you miss your family so much, you can join them," said Rey darkly.

Before the situation can escalate into a fight, Elsa snaps her fingers and transports herself in between the young woman and the alien.

"Rey, please, let me handle this," said Elsa. Looking at the alien, she says, "Sir, I understand that you're hurting, but killing her will not bring you peace."

"It's not about peace. It's about satisfaction. Knowing that I have avenged my family will lessen my pain," said the alien.

"That's not true," said Elsa. "Believe me. I know what it's like to get revenge. I took the life of someone who wronged me, and the pain didn't go away. It got worse."

The alien smacks Elsa aside, causing her to crash into a table. Everyone gasped.

"Oh, boy," muttered Peter. He puts his mask back on.

The alien tries again with what's left of his blade, but Rey dodges his strikes and cuts off his hand with her lightsaber. The alien screams in pain.

"You're starting to scare me," said Maui.

"You haven't seen the worst," said Rey.

"I don't think I want to see it," said Maui.

The alien tries to hit Rey with his one fist, but Rey sends his crashing towards another couple aliens using the Force. Before anyone can say another word, a fight breaks out in the castle. Almost every alien throws fists at one another. Maui attempts to escape the chaos by transforming himself into a hawk. Table wear were being thrown towards him, but he dodges every single one.

"Alright, you bozos. You want some? You'll get some!" shouted Maui.

Maui transforms back to normal and started using his hook to whack any alien attempting to attack him.

"Come at me!" he taunted.

Six aliens surround him. He knocks them away by spinning and striking.

Spider-Man was jumping around, flip-kicking, crawling on walls, and firing web blasts at everyone. Rey is slicing off limbs with her lighsaber and throwing everyone away with the Force. She even choked the life out of one alien. Jack was jumping on tables as he tried to avoid anyone hitting him. One alien a table he was standing on from underneath. Jack was on the ground and was about to get pummeled, but luckily for him, there was a blaster next to him. He picks it up and shoots the alien several times.

Elsa finally wakes up. She sees the alien who hit her and approaches him.

"Sir, that was not very nice of you," scolded Elsa.

"Back off, girlie," insulted the alien.

Elsa sighs with anger present in her face. "That's about it, sir. I have tolerated your rude attitude, but I guess it's clear that there's only one way to teach you some manners."

Elsa freezes the floor beneath the alien and raises an ice pillar, slamming the alien to the ceiling.

"I hope you consider thinking about your personality up there," said Elsa, leaving the alien pressed on the ceiling.

"This is getting out of hand," said Maz.

"Don't worry," said Elsa. "I got this."

Elsa started waving her hands slowly and gracefully. She claps her hands together, twists them in the opposite direction, and then casts her spell. Everyone in the bar, excluding Elsa's friends and Maz, suddenly froze in place. They were twitching and they can still move their eyes and mouths, but other than that, they're completely frozen in their current positions.

"Wow," said Spider-Man. "When did you learn to do that?"

"I did mention that I fought in a war," reminded Elsa.

"Nice trick, princess," complimented Maui.

"Oh, it's the crown," replied Elsa.

"Actually, I haven't noticed that until now," said Maui. "It's just, well, you wear a dress and you have an animal sidekick." He gestured to Spider-Man.

"Hey, you saw my face. I'm not an animal," said Spider-Man, offended.

"But you were crawling up the walls like a spider, so I assume you're some human-animal hybrid," said Maui.

"Now, that, you're correct," said Spider-Man.

"So, uh, can I go home now?" asked Maui.

"Let's head outside and I'll show you how we're going home," said Spider-Man.

"Hold it!" exclaimed Maz. "Someone is paying for these damages."

"Sorry, Maz, but we have a job to do," said Rey.

"Can you at least unfreeze my customers?" asked Maz.

"No problem," said Elsa.

The quartet and Maui left the castle. Elsa snaps her fingers and lifts the spell, unfreezing everyone.

* * *

Back in Merlin's realm, Maui is returned home via a portal.

"Well, while you choose our next adventure, I need to speak to Merlin," said Elsa.

Elsa heads to the cottage. Rey, meanwhile, looked at the elderly wizard's home with a strange look on her face.

"What's the matter?" asked Spider-Man, noticing.

"Merlin," answered Rey.

"What about Merlin?" asked Spider-Man.

"He's hiding something from us," answered Rey.

"What?" asked Spider-Man, confused.

"I looked into his mind before we left for Takodana. His power is fully restored," said Rey.

"Then why are we still going on these adventures ourselves?" asked Spider-Man.

"I don't know," said Rey. "I tried digging deeper into his mind, but he's too powerful even for me."

"So, what are you saying?" asked Spider-Man.

"Merlin truly needs needs us, but he doesn't trust us enough to be completely honest with us," said Rey. "Whatever he's hiding, I will discover it."

"Are you sure you should do that? Some people have secrets they have to keep to themselves," said Spider-Man.

"This isn't just some minor secret. This involves the multiverse," said Rey. "Now, the question is, 'Will you help me?'"

"You're asking for my help?" asked Spider-Man.

"Merlin doesn't trust me for obvious reasons," reminded Rey. "I need someone he trusts to help me get closer to him."

"I'm not going to like this," muttered Spider-Man.

"Are you in or not?" asked Rey.

Spider-Man sighs. "I'm in."

 **Merlin is hiding something. What is it?**


	9. What is Merlin the Wizard hiding?

**Sorry that it's been a while. I was busy with my other stories. Plus, I was beginning to lose hope for this story, but I'm back.**

 **If you want to, leave a review after reading. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Special thanks to Jesus' girl 4ever and Master Skywalker 121 for the recent reviews.**

Elsa enters Merlin's cottage and meets him in the dining room, where he was having a cup of tea.

"Merlin, I need to speak with you," said Elsa.

"Sit down, my dear," said Merlin. "Tea?"

"That would be lovely," replied Elsa.

Elsa takes a seat as Merlin pours her a cup of tea.

"So, I assume the mission on Takodana was a success?" asked Merlin.

"We returned Maui back to his homeworld," replied Elsa.

"I hope he wasn't much trouble," said Merlin.

"He wasn't," said Elsa. "A fight broke out and he held his own. That magical hook of his, pretty interesting."

"I suspected as much, considering your friends' behavior and the type of people on that planet," said Merlin. "So, what do you wish to speak about?"

"It's about Rey," said Elsa. "I worry about her."

"It was Peter's idea to include her on this mission," reminded Merlin.

"The aggression. The brutality. Killing without reason. I do not understand why Peter continues to tolerate this," said Elsa.

"It's obvious that Peter would rather listen to his heart than his mind," said Merlin. "It's a centuries-old debate."

"I know. I've heard of it," said Elsa.

"And what of you? Mind or heart?" asked Merlin.

"Is it wrong that I use both?" questioned Elsa.

"Word of advice, my dear, it is safer for your conscience if you make a choice," said Merlin. "Conflict within is never healthy."

Before their conversation can continue any further, a certain teenager in red and blue tights walked into the house.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," apologized Spider-Man.

"No problem, young one," said Merlin. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask if you can come with me outside. I have some... questions about the fountain," said Spider-Man, trying his best not to draw any suspicion. "I thought learning more about magic might help."

"Well, if you wish," replied Merlin.

Merlin stands up and follows Spider-Man outside. Elsa, who still sitting on the table, was puzzled by Spider-Man's tone. She has a feeling that he could be lying, so she decided to walk outside to watch him. After Elsa left the house, Rey comes out of hiding.

"Alright, you old fox, what are you hiding?" she muttered quietly.

Rey heads to the elderly wizard's bedroom, but his door was protected by magic.

"Damn it," she cursed. Before she could lose her temper, she realized something. "Wait a minute. He left his wand downstairs."

After taking the wand, Rey returns to Merlin's bedroom door.

"Now, how does this work?" she wondered. "Right. I wave it."

Rey slowly waves the wand before tapping it against the door, removing the magical shield. She turns the door knob and walks inside. Inside Merlin's room is a bed, a wooden table, a cabinet, and a hat rack, filled with many pointy hats.

"Looks cozy," she said.

Rey started snooping around, trying to find something that may help her discover what Merlin is hiding. She looks into the drawer of the bedside table and found an orb. She picks it up and pokes it, replaying some sort of voice message.

 _"Merlin, the Council is growing weary. You have twenty-four hours to fix this crisis or we will intervene."_

Rey was confused, but she knew this leads to something. She puts the orb back in the drawer and leaves the room. She uses the wand to cast a magic shield on the door to avoid attracting suspicion. She places the wand on the exact spot on the table where she found it.

* * *

At the fountain, Spider-Man was asking as many questions as he can think of to keep Merlin from heading back inside his cottage.

"Are there any limits in using the fountain?" asked Spider-Man.

"Well, you can't use it to answer 'yes or no' questions, that's one thing," answered Merlin.

Spider-Man turns his head and saw Rey. She winks at him, telling him that she is finished.

Spider-Man tells Merlin and says, "Well, thanks for answering my questions."

"No problem, my child," said Merlin.

Spider-Man walks away from Merlin and approaches Rey under an apple tree.

"Well, what did you find?" asked Spider-Man.

"I found a message," answered Rey. "Something about a council of some sort, telling Merlin that he has 24 hours to fix this dimensional problem."

"The greatest wizard of all time answers to a council?" questioned Spider-Man, sounding surprised and confused at the same time.

"Apparently," replied Rey. "And once Merlin runs out of time, they will be the ones to clean up this mess."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" asked Spider-Man. "Should we tell the others?"

"No," said Rey. "We keep this to ourselves for the moment."

"Okay, let's recap," said Spider-Man. "You said that Merlin is already fully charged with magic, and yet, he still leaves the exploring to us. There's a council of wizards who expect him to find the source of this chaos in less than a day. If we're not gonna tell the others, what are we supposed to do?"

"We play along," answered Rey.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Spider-Man. "I mean now we know why Merlin's stressed, but there must be a reason he doesn't want the council to handle this."

"You think this council is corrupt or sinister?" guessed Rey.

"Judging by Merlin's determination and stubbornness, yes," replied Spider-Man. "Look, even if Merlin is hiding something big from us, I still trust him. We have to tell the others. If not now, then after the next mission."

"If that's what you wish, bug boy," said Rey, rolling her eyes.

"For someone who lacks emotion, you can still feel annoyed," commented Spider-Man.

Rey can sense someone watching them. She turns her head and saw Elsa, watching them from the distance. Elsa immediately looked away, trying not to draw suspicion to herself.

"Elsa's onto us," said Rey.

"Great," said Spider-Man sarcastically.

"Just keep your mouth shut and kiss me," said Rey.

Rey removes Spider-Man's mask halfway and the two lock lips once again, trying to show Elsa that they're having a moment.

 **This probably wasn't worth the wait, but it's not easy planning a decent story. Don't worry. On the next chapter, the quartet is gonna be visiting the world of Toy Story. Now that should be fun, right?**


	10. Being a Toy

**Sorry that I've been gone for a while. I had other stories to work on. Here's the new chapter.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Master Skywalker 121 and Jesus' girl 4ever for the recent reviews.**

Young Bonnie Anderson was going out for lunch with her mother, leaving her toys behind. As soon as she shut the door, her toys come to life.

"You gotta love that girl's imagination," said Dolly.

"I hope next time I get to play bad dinosaur," said Rex.

"Well, until Bonnie returns, it's time to have fun ourselves," said Woody.

Suddenly, a portal opens on the ceiling, capturing everyone's attention.

"Oo," said the Peas-in-a-Pod, amazed.

"What is it?" asked Hamm.

"I bet my heat that it's trouble," said Mr. Potato Head.

"I bet your hat that it's not," said Trixie.

"You're on," said Mr. Potato Head, accepting the bet.

The toys kept their eyes on the portal until four "toys" came out, falling down from above. Luckily, Buzz and Woody were on the bed. They immediately threw a pillow on the floor, cushioning the strangers' landing. The four toys get up and look around.

"Where are we again?" asked Jack.

"We're in a little girl's bedroom," answered Spider-Man.

"And why are we the size of a children's toy?" asked Rey.

"I feel different," added Elsa, feeling her plush arm.

"I don't know, but it kinda fits with the story of this dimension," said Spider-Man.

"Greetings," greeted Buzz.

"Do you come in peace?" asked Rex.

"Yes, we come in peace," confirmed Spider-Man.

Trixie looks at Mr. Potato Head. Reluctantly, Potato Head takes off his hat and puts it on Trixie.

"What was with the swirly portal in the ceiling?" asked Jessie.

"That's classified, partner," said Spider-Man, talking like a cowboy.

"Why are you talking like that, mate?" asked Jack.

"I'm just messin' around," said Spider-Man.

"So, who are you folks?" asked Dolly.

"I'm Spider-Man."

Spider-Man shook hands with Dolly, who was shaking a lot faster than he expected.

"Rey."

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Elsa."

One of the Peas-in-a-Pod asked Elsa, "Are you a queen?"

"Why, yes, I am," replied Elsa.

Some of the toys bowed. Elsa laughed a little.

"You may rise. There is no need," said Elsa.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Woody.

"We're on a mission," said Spider-Man. "That's all I can tell you."

"Is there any way we can help?" asked Buzz.

"Unless you know where a kid named Victor Wesley lives, I'm afraid not," said Spider-Man.

"Wait. We know that kid," said Jessie. "He's such a big bully for a 4-year-old. What do you want with him?"

"That's classified information," said Spider-Man.

"Peter," called Rey.

"What is it?" asked Spider-Man.

"I can't feel the Force," said Rey.

"I don't have my powers," said Elsa.

"My sword feels blunt," said Jack, feeling his plastic sword.

Woody whispers to Jessie, "I think we got a case of the 'Buzz Lightyear' crazies."

Spider-Man looks at his wrists. He still had his web shooters, but when he fired, all that came out are plastic webs with limited range.

"I see," said Spider-Man. "Okay, I guess we could use some help."

"So, what's the mission?" asked Buzz.

"One of Victor's toys is a missing toy," said Spider-Man. He lies about the "toy" part because it would make more sense to the toys. "We need to return him to his rightful owner."

Elsa, Jack, and Rey looked at Spider-Man with confusion.

"Just play along," he whispered to them.

"We will help you," said Woody.

"Okay, so let's get started," said Spider-Man.

* * *

The quartet were then planning for their break-in to Victor Wesley's house. Spider-Man was at the computer with Woody, Buzz, Rex, and Trixie. The others were just getting to know the other toys.

The Peas-in-a-Pod approached Jack.

"Are you a real pirate?" asked the Left Pea.

"He's got the hat, so he must be a pirate," said the Right Pea.

"Can you show us your sword?" asked the Middle Pea.

Jack decided to show off. He takes out his sword and performs a few moves that seemed to impress the Peas.

Rey, meanwhile, was chatting with Jessie.

"So, you and that spider guy. I'm guessing you two are more than just friends," said Jessie.

"Then you guessed right," said Rey.

"What's he like?" asked Jessie. "Other than being a bit strange."

"He's charming. He's enthusiastic. He's adventurous. He has an odd sense of humor, but I appreciate that about him," said Rey.

"You don't quite strike me as his type," said Jessie. "So far, I can tell you're brooding and gloomy, no offense."

"None taken," replied Rey.

"Guess it's an 'opposites attract' thing," said Jessie.

Elsa was sitting next to the window, talking to Chuckles the Clown.

"... and that's when I smiled for the first time in a long time," finished Chuckles, concluding the story.

"You sure have been through so much," said Elsa.

"But all that's in the past," said Chuckles. "At least here, I have a family who won't abandon me."

"Makes me feel like a selfish loner," commented Elsa. "Seems I can learn a think or two about being there for your family."

"I'm guessing you're not the type who enjoys company," said Chuckles.

"You couldn't be any more right," said Elsa, confirming his guess.

...

Meanwhile, at the computer...

"So, uh, Spider-Man, this may sound crazy, but..." Buzz paused to cough. "... you're not really a..."

"Spider," interrupted Spider-Man. "I know I'm a toy, Mr. Lightyear."

"So, what's with the crazies back there?" asked Woody.

"Hard to explain in a way that you'll believe," said Spider-Man. "So, where does this Victor live?"

After Trixie was finished typing, the map shows where his house is. It was three houses away. The path between the third house and the first two beside Bonnie's is divided by a road.

"That's not too far," said Spider-Man.

"Should be no problem getting you there," said Buzz.

Woody asks Spider-Man, "So, what exactly does this toy look like?"

"He's a man wearing red tights with an 'I' printed on his chest," answered Spider-Man.

"Okay, let's move," said Buzz, ready for adventure.

* * *

Buzz, Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, Slinky Dog, and Buttercup accompanied the quartet to Victor Wesley's house. They sneak through the backyard of both houses next to Bonnie's. There was a party at the backyard of the second house, so they had to hide in the bushes.

"Been through these kind of adventures before?" asked Buttercup.

"Plenty," answered Spider-Man.

Buttercup looks at the rest of Spider-Man's allies. They all nodded "yes" in response to his question.

"How are we gonna cross the road without anyone seeing us?" asked Slinky.

"We wait for the next car," answered Spider-Man.

When a truck pulled up at the stop sign, the toys ran passed it behind its rear tires all the way to the nearest bush across the street.

"Okay, now what?" asked Jack.

"We have to get to the attic," said Spider-Man.

"How are we gonna get up there?" asked Rey.

"We use Slinky as a slingshot," said Woody.

"Ready when you are," said Slinky.

Slinky stations his front on one pedestal and his rear end on another pedestal. Jesse kept Slinky's front by holding his paw. Woody help Slinky's back feet to keep his rear end on the pedestal. Buzz pulls the coil down.

"Ladies first," said Spider-Man, looking at Elsa.

Elsa positions herself on the coil. Buzz pulls back and then releases, shooting Elsa on the roof next to the attic window. Jack takes the next turn. He lands on his face, but being a toy helped it hurt less. Rey takes her turn. When she made it to the top, she performs a flip before landing.

"Show off," muttered Spider-Man.

"Alright, Spider-Man, your turn," said Buzz.

"Ready, partner?" asked Jessie.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Spider-Man.

"Be careful up there," said Woody.

"Don't worry. I've been through worse," said Spider-Man.

"To Infinity..." Buzz pulled back the coil. "... and Beyond!"

Buzz releases the coil and slingshots Spider-Man to the roof. He crashes into Rey, whose back was turned.

"Um, sorry," apologized Spider-Man.

"I can't tune to the Force so I couldn't have sensed your landing," said Rey.

Spider-Man and Rey noticed they they were only inches away from each other's faces, creating an awkward moment.

"If you two are going to make out, I suggest save it for another time," interrupted Jack.

Spider-Man gets off Rey and helps her up. They enter the attic through the window.

* * *

The quartet sneak around the house until they found the door to Victor Wesley's room.

"A world where children's playthings come to life. Fascinating, I must say," commented Jack.

"Well, we've handled our own so far without our powers," said Spider-Man.

"Maybe there is something to learn from this journey," said Elsa. "We can't always rely on our weapons and powers."

"Let's just find Mr. Incredible and get him and ourselves out of here," said Spider-Man. "By the way, that's the name of our 'bloke'."

"But how are we supposed to open the door?" asked Rey, looking up at the doorknob which was out of reach.

"Simple," replied Elsa.

Spider-Man stands on Jack's shoulders. Rey climbs up and stands on Spider-Man's shoulders. She turns the knob and opens the door.

"Good thinking, luv," said Jack to Elsa.

"Like I said, there's more to us than just powers and weapons," said Elsa.

The quartet quietly head inside in the room. No one was inside, which was fortunate. However, they found something terrifying. It was a big stuffed bear with plastic arrows piercing it.

"Mor'du? I thought he was dead," reacted Spider-Man.

"It appears that creature has our bloke," said Jack.

Mor'du was gnawing on Mr. Incredible until his sharp, plastic teeth ripped his arm off. This sight horrified the quartet.

"Poor man," said Elsa with sympathy.

"He's a toy in this world. We can fix him," said Spider-Man.

"But first, we have to rescue him," said Rey.

"So much for relying on ourselves instead of our weapons," said Jack sarcastically.

"Pardon me, Mr. Sparrow, but none of us expect to be facing a bear of that size," said Elsa in her defense.

"Merlin did say that the wicked and the evil were also taken away from their homes," said Rey.

"So, what do we do?" asked Jack. "Hey, Parker, can't you just use the magic egg to send that thing back to where it came from?"

"I can't. It'll put lives in danger," said Spider-Man. "We have to keep that thing contained in this dimension until we know what to do with it."

"But we're playthings now," reminded Jack.

"We can't beat it by fighting it. We have to be smart," said Elsa, thinking. "Wait, there is a closet downstairs. We can trap it in there."

"What's the plan, Elsa?" asked Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man, you and Rey stay here and protect our man. Jack, you and I will set a trap," said Elsa.

Spider-Man and Rey run towards Mr. Incredible and grab him.

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"Of course, he doesn't remember us. Merlin wiped his mind after our first adventure," muttered Spider-Man.

"Don't worry, sir, you're safe with us," assured Rey.

Mor'du charges, but the three run away.

...

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jack and Elsa manage to open the closet door by using a bucket for boost. They managed to find a skateboard and place it in front of the open door.

"You sure this is going to work?" asked a skeptical Jack.

"It's risky, but it's our best chance," said Elsa.

"Merlin told me you fought in a war recently. Is that how you learned battle strategies?" asked Jack.

"You can say that," replied Elsa.

"So, who's gonna be bait?" asked Jack.

"Me," answered Elsa.

...

Back in Victor's room, Rey and Spider-Man are trying their best to stay away from Mor'du. Rey takes out her lightsaber and turns it on. Since her lightsaber is only a toy, it only glows red when activated. Her strikes barely affected Mor'du at all, but she could avoid all the bear's attacks.

"Go Rey!" cheered Spider-Man.

"Peter, I could use some help," said Rey.

Spider-Man leaves Mr. Incredible under the bed and tells him, "Stay here."

Spider-Man activates his web shooters, releasing two plastic web strings. Rey grabs hold of both of them and swings Spider-Man towards the bear. Spider-Man kicks the bear in the face with both his feet and knocks it down.

"Oh, yeah!" celebrated Spider-Man.

"Too soon for celebration," said Rey, pointing at Mor'du, who was starting to get back up.

Spider-Man and Rey grab Mr. Incredible and climb up to the highest shelf on the wall. Mor'du couldn't reach them.

"We should be safe here for now," said Rey.

"I feel powerless," said Mr. Incredible. "What is this place? What happened to me?"

"Anyone human who travels to this world becomes a toy. That's all you need to know," said Spider-Man.

"I'm gonna pretend that makes sense, especially since... it does make sense," said Mr. Incredible, looking at the tear where his left arm is.

"Elsa, Jack, whatever you have to do, do it now," prayed Spider-Man.

"Hey!"

Mor'du turns around and saw Elsa at the doorway.

"You want someone to chew on, try me," dared Elsa.

Elsa started running back downstairs. Mor'du gives chase. Elsa stands in front of the skateboard and waits. Mor'du runs towards her and jumps. Elsa dives out of the way. Mor'du ends up on the skateboard, which rolls towards the closet, causing Mor'du to hit his head on a wall, knocking himself out. Elsa and Jack close the door to keep him from escaping.

"I never should've doubted you," said Jack.

"Let's be honest. We all still doubt each other," said Elsa.

* * *

The quartet find sewing supplies and sew Mr. Incredible's arm back to his body. Once they crossed the portal back to Merlin's realm, Mr. Incredible was whole.

"Hey, I can feel it," said Mr. Incredible. "My strength. It's back. And my arm, it feels great."

"Like I told my friends, we could fix you," said Spider-Man.

"Thanks, young hero," thanked Mr. Incredible.

"You're welcome," said Spider-Man. "Well, time for you to go home."

Spider-Man uses the egg and opens a portal back to _The Incredibles_ universe.

"So, I just cross that portal and I'll be back home?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"Yup," answered the quartet.

Without further ado, Mr. Incredible walks into the portal and returns to his family.

"Hey, Elsa, excellent plan back there, by the way," said Spider-Man.

"I guess we all learned a lesson," said Elsa.

"No weapon or super power can replace good old-fashioned human ingenuity," said Spider-Man.

 **What do you think? Worth the wait?**


	11. BB-8

**If you thought Merlin was the only person in this story with a secret, you thought wrong. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Leave a review after reading if you want to. I always appreciate feedback.**

 **Special thanks to Jesus' girl 4ever for reviewing the previous chapter.**

In the Tri-State Area, Phineas and Ferb were finished with their latest invention, which the sender of the letter asked for. It was a hand-sized mechanical spider. The sender told them to leave it in the backyard. Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford were present to see what would happen. A portal opens and sucks in the invention. Before closing, the portal dropped a piece of paper that says, "Thank you."

"Well, I guess this means our mysterious friend is a good guy after all," said Phineas.

"How would you know?" asked Buford.

"Bad guys don't say thank you," said Phineas.

Baljeet gently elbows Buford in the arm and coughs, reminding him of something. Buford takes out his wallet and gives Baljeet $20.

* * *

The quartet's next mission takes them to Tortuga.

"Nice to be back to this place," said Jack.

"I really need to build a filter on my mask. This place wrecks," complained Spider-Man.

Rey looks at Elsa and noticed that she seemed calmed and composed.

"You seem calm in spite of the putrid stench," said Rey.

"One of the things I learned about being a queen is how to behave like one. Calm and poised," said Elsa.

"Basically, you're just keeping your complaints about the smell to yourself," guessed Spider-Man.

Elsa sighs, but chuckles. "Yes."

"So, who's our man?" asked Jack.

"A BB unit," answered Rey.

"A baby what now?" asked Jack, confused.

"Best to leave it to me and Rey,

"Then why bring me along?" asked Jack.

"I thought you'd enjoy a drink," said Spider-Man.

"Ah, okay," said Jack, loving the trip even more.

"And me?" asked Elsa.

"To keep an eye on him," said Spider-Man, referring to Jack. "In case there's a fight, you can back him up."

"Not necessary," said Jack. "I'm sure her highness can find other ways to keep herself occupied."

* * *

Elsa and Jack head inside a bar. Some of the locals recognized Jack and wanted him to join them. Jack didn't refuse. And so, Jack engages in a drinking contest with the locals. Elsa, meanwhile, sat alone. She asked for a glass of syllabub, but she used her own glass made of ice. The bartender was amazed.

When Jack was finished with his mug, he stood up to fetch some more. On his way, a man sitting alone called for him. He had two mugs on his table. Clearly, he was expecting him. Jack decided to humor him by sitting with him.

The man was middle-aged and appeared to be German.

"You're not from around here," guessed Jack.

"Very perceptive, Mr. Sparrow," said the man.

"Got a name, mate?" asked Jack.

"Johann Schmidt," said the man.

"If you're seeking to join my crew, mate, I'm afraid I'm not looking for a crew at the moment," said Jack. "I got my hands full on a very important journey. I just stopped here for a drink."

"I do have something to offer, but it's not my loyalty and assistance," said Schmidt. "It's the truth."

"What truth?" asked Jack.

Schmidt leans closer. "I know about Merlin the Wizard."

"Oh, you do?" asked Jack.

"Indeed, I do," said Schmidt. "He's not who you think he is."

"Who is he then?" asked Jack, curious.

"A liar," answered Schmidt. "This little quest he has you and your fellow outsiders completing for him, it's a fool's errand. We are talking about a man who holds great power. So, why is he relying on a washed up pirate, a magical queen, a lost soul wearing black rags, and some child in a ridiculous outfit to do his dirty work?"

"Honestly, mate, I'm just in it for the score," said Jack.

"But you are being played, Mr. Sparrow," said Schmidt. "Does that not bother you?"

"Where is this going, mate?" asked Jack, suspecting that Schmidt wants something from him.

Schmidt takes out a little circular device and gives it to Jack. He says, "You do me a favor and I'll do more than tell you what Merlin's secret is. I can give you everything you want. A loyal crew. Treasure beyond imagination. A lifetime supply of rum. Anything you desire."

"Which world do you come from, mate?" asked a very curious Jack.

"That is to remain a secret, for now," said Schmidt. "What I can tell you is that I am a man with the power to bring balance to the multiverse. I can make the impossible possible. If you help me, I will help you. Think about it. Although, I prefer if you keep our little meeting between us."

Schmidt gets up and leaves the bar. Jack looks at the device in his hand and contemplates.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Rey are following Spider-Man's "spider drone", which is the invention he asked Phineas and Ferb to build for him. The spider hovers in the air and whatever it sees, Spider-Man can see through the computer built in the eyes of his suit.

"I don't understand. All you gave those boys was the concept," said Rey. "How were you able to link the drone to your suit?"

"I did some tinkering," said Spider-Man.

"So, why ask the boys to do this in the first place?" asked Rey.

"They had the tools and the technology for the drone, yes, but the linking was my part on it," said Spider-Man.

"Well, have you found him?" asked Rey.

Spider-Man was surprised after hearing Rey. Rey noticed that he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You referred to BB-8 as 'him'," said Spider-Man. "With this cold, dark personality, I kinda expected you to not care about droids."

"Your point?" asked Rey, knowing he's trying to say something.

"A part of you still cares about BB-8," said Spider-Man. "And don't deny. If you didn't, you would've referred to him as an 'it'."

"You are assuming too much," said Rey.

"Hey, you may have embraced the Dark Side, but that doesn't mean the Light in you is dead," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man switched his vision back to drone vision.

"I found him," he said.

"Where is he?" asked Rey.

"In a cage. Surrounded by the Guavian Death Gang," said Spider-Man.

"Ugh, they vex to no end," said Rey.

"How many times have you run into them?" asked Spider-Man.

"Twice," answered Rey.

The drone returns to Spider-Man. Rey takes out her lightsaber and turns it on. She proceeds, but Spider-Man stands in his way.

"Whoa! Whoa! We can't just waltz right there and start slicing them," said Spider-Man.

"They're just barbarians with blasters. I've handled men more dangerous than them," said Rey.

Rey shoves Spider-Man out of her way and continues. Spider-Man follows her, but stopped to hide behind a boulder that was close to the Death Gang's camp. All he could do was listen.

"Hello, boys," said Rey.

"I know you," said Bala-Tik. "You're that fugitive who works for the First Order."

"I've come for the droid," said Rey. "Hand him over and I'll spare your lives."

"Not a chance," said Bala-Tik. "You want it, you'll have to take it."

"Very well," said Rey.

Spider-Man, still hiding behind the rocks, heard blaster fire, slashing, and screaming. When the noises stopped, he reluctantly takes a look. Rey only killed half of the Guavian Death Gang and spared Bala-Tik and some of his men.

Rey uses the Force to open the cage, freeing BB-8.

"C'mon, I'm taking you home," said Rey.

BB-8, however, refused to get out of the cage due to fear. Rey can see it.

"It's okay, BB-8. I'm not here to harm you," said Rey.

Rey attempted to get closer to the droid, but the droid rolls back and away from Rey, still afraid. Spider-Man can see this and understands why BB-8 is feeling like this.

Rey continues to try and talk BB-8 into coming along. "Do you want to stay in this cell?"

BB-8 beeps. _"Yes."_

"What if I leave? Will you still want to remain here?" asked Rey.

 _"Go away!"_ beeped BB-8.

Rey sighs, annoyed. She leaves the droid alone and returns to Spider-Man.

"Problem?" started Spider-Man.

"I know you were watching," said Rey.

"He's afraid. Can you blame him?" asked Spider-Man.

"Not really," said Rey.

"Then I guess it's up to me," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man takes off his mask and approaches the droid.

"Hey, little guy," he greeted. "My name's Peter. I'm here to take you back to the Resistance."

BB-8 beeps.

"I don't understand," said Peter. "Look, you can trust me. Just come on out. I'll show you."

BB-8 exits the cage. Peter takes out Merlin's egg and opens a portal back to where the Resistance is in the Star Wars universe.

"Do you trust me?" asked Peter. "Beep once for yes. Beep twice for no."

After some thinking, BB-8 beeps once. Spider-Man jumps into the portal. BB-8 follows.

Rey can only sit and wait until he returns. There was a part of her that was sad about BB-8 being afraid of her. Suddenly, it struck her. She was feeling the emotion of sadness. She was already aware that being with Spider-Man is bringing her back to the light, but to feel sad after so long felt strange to her.

* * *

Rey decided to head to the bar for a drink. When she showed up there, however, she found Jack Sparrow standing on top of a table, engaging in a sword fight with another pirate as the people around cheer. Elsa was just sitting down, acting nonchalant. Rey orders a drink and then sits down with the queen.

"I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on him," said Rey.

"I offered to help, but he declined," said Elsa.

"Elsa, I have to question to ask," said Rey. "What does it feel like see others fear you?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Elsa.

"The BB unit we're looking for. I know him. He was a friend," explained Rey. "When I tried to get close, he just stepped back in fear."

"This.. BB unit... he knew you as the old Rey, right?" asked Elsa.

"Yes," answered Rey.

"Only those who seek death and chaos revel in striking fear, but you, you don't," said Elsa. "I can see it. You're conflicted. You wish he still sees you as a friend and not what you've become."

"Is it wrong that I can feel like this again?" asked Rey. "I've shut my emotions because my new mentor told me that it's vital to embracing the Dark Side. I already refused to let go of love, but now, I'm feeling more."

"Rey, there's nothing wrong with being emotional," said Elsa. "It's what makes us human."

"I've worked so hard to gain all the power, but now..." Rey paused.

A bar employee walks over and serves Rey a couple of mugs.

"Power isn't everything, Rey," said Elsa. "You refused to purge love from your heart because of Peter, correct?"

Rey takes a sip from her drink before nodding.

"Love is the most powerful emotion. It's no secret why you're beginning to feel again," said Elsa.

Spider-Man enters the bar and sees Jack. He had just disarmed his opponent and kicks him off the table. The crowd cheers for Jack Sparrow.

"Hey, Peter," called Rey. "I ordered you one."

"I'm still too young for this, but I guess one mug won't hurt," said Spider-Man.

"So, is he home?" asked Rey.

"Yup," said Spider-Man. "So, shall we make a toast?"

"To who?" asked Elsa.

Spider-Man thinks. "How about... to the unfortunate. May they be safe at all times."

Elsa, Rey, and Spider-Man clinked their mugs together.

 **Can you guess who Jack Sparrow met? I think his name is a dead giveaway.**


	12. Merlin's Secret

**It's time for things to heat up... and I don't mean in the battlefield.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Master Skywalker 121 and Jesus' girl 4ever for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Inside Merlin's cottage, the elderly wizard was having a discussion with unknown entities through a magical orb. As the conversation continued, Merlin started to sweat. He was anxious and afraid. Whoever he was talking to was definitely making him uncomfortable.

 _"You have 12 hours, Merlin," said the mysterious voice._

"I know," said Merlin. "I promise you. This matter will be dealt with."

 _"The council has not felt your presence leave your realm," said the mysterious voice. "How are you going to fix this from your home?"_

"I just need you to trust me," said Merlin.

 _"You are the most powerful wizard in the multiverse, Merlin, but hardly the brightest," said the mysterious voice. "After what you did three years ago, you understand why we barely trust you."_

"I understand," said Merlin. "Just, please, I would like to continue without anymore reminders. I know what's at stake. I know how much time I have left. I just don't know how to solve this yet."

 _"Do not fail us, Merlin," said the mysterious voice._

The image of Merlin's caller disappeared from the orb. Merlin sits down on his bed, grabs a piece of cloth, and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, Rey kicks the door off its hinges, startling the elderly wizard.

"My goodness!" exclaimed Merlin. "I may be immortal, but I am not immune to a heart attack."

Rey, along with Spider-Man, enter the room. She approaches Merlin and grabs him by the cloak, making sure he can see the fury in her eyes.

"Whoa! Whoa! When I agreed that we should ask him, I didn't say use brute force," said Spider-Man.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Merlin.

"I was just about to ask the same thing."

Everyone turns their heads to the door to see Elsa. Her arms were cross and she wore the face of a parent who just caught her children doing something bad.

Spider-Man looks at Rey. "Should we tell her?"

"No use denying it," said Rey.

Spider-Man tells Elsa, "Merlin's hiding something. Something big. We were gonna ask him."

"By forcing him to?" questioned Elsa.

"Rey's idea," said Spider-Man. "Me, on the other hand, I was just gonna ask him, simple as that."

Rey pulls Merlin closer so he can truly see the fury in her eyes. "The 24 hours. The act from three years ago. What aren't you telling us?"

Merlin can see it in Rey's eyes. She was not going to release him unless he answers her question. He had no choice but to spill the beans.

"Get Mr. Sparrow," said Merlin. "He's gonna want to hear this too."

* * *

Elsa returns to Merlin's room with Jack by her side. Rey had released Merlin and let him sit on his bed. She was still standing in front of him with her arms crossed and a glowering look on her face.

"So, uh, what's this all about?" asked Jack.

Rey tells Merlin, "Speak."

Merlin sighs before he starts. "Remember your mission together?"

"How can we forget?" replied Spider-Man.

"You ever wondered why I was trapped in the first place?" asked Merlin.

"If I recall correctly, I was asking you, but you evaded the question," said Spider-Man.

"My captors are the council of wizards," said Merlin.

"And why did they lock you up?" asked Spider-Man. "Is it to get you out of the way of their evil plan?"

"The council is not evil, Peter," said Merlin. "Although, it's safe to say they're not the friendliest wizards you will ever meet. Everything they do, it's to establish order in the multiverse, and their methods are some that I disagree with."

"Can we proceed to the part where you reveal why they imprisoned you in a dark dimension?" interrupted an impatient Rey.

"Three years ago, I united everyone from every dimension for a get together. You were all there." said Merlin. "I thought it was a way to bring everyone closer together as one big happy family." He smiled at the memory. "That get together turned into a wild party after a few hours. We all had so much fun that day."

"But I have no memory of this so-called get together," said Elsa.

"I'm no dimensions expert, but I thought inter-dimensional meetings will tear the multiverse apart," said Jack.

"That was a lie," confessed Merlin. "It was the council that fixed the multiverse to prevent inter-dimensional interactions. Tearing the multiverse apart sounds extreme, but they believe it will force me never to do it again. They disapproved of my actions and see it as interrupting the balance of order. For extra caution, they trapped me in the dark dimension. They also had to erase the memories of everyone from that party so none of them will think about meddling with the multiverse."

"Wait, so you're saying that we've met before, but our memories were erased?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yes," answered Merlin. "Although, to be accurate, not all of you interacted with each other. The only ones from the four of you to know each other are Peter and Rey."

The eyes on Spider-Man's mask widened, showing everyone that he's shocked. Rey was shocked too, although her shocked face seems near-emotionless.

Elsa begins to wonder. "When Peter and Rey first met, were they ever...?"

"In love? Yes," said Merlin. "The council can manipulate your minds, but not your hearts."

"The love in their hearts were not destroyed but locked up, and seeing each other again was the key to unlocking their love," guessed Elsa.

"I was always wondering why my feelings for Rey were so strong as if I knew her for a long time, even though I only knew her for a day," said Spider-Man. "Now, I understand. We met before. We fell in love before."

Rey looks at Merlin and says, "You scattered pieces of your wand throughout the multiverse. Why ask random people to help you escape?"

"Actually, my dear, I did not scatter my wand in random," said Merlin. "I chose all of you."

"Why us?" asked Elsa.

"Because you are all special in your own way and I knew, I just knew, that you would be able to come together as one and succeed," said Merlin. "Elsa, you have strength beyond your powers. You have a pure heart and the mind of a leader. Mr. Sparrow, you are cunning, courageous, and possess a heart of gold. Rey, you may be inexperienced with the force back then, but your unmatched will and determination is why I sought you out. And Peter, you have the heart of a hero, not to mention a brilliant mind."

"You just wanted out," said Jack. "You do realize you were asking for us to die. Heck, Peter here almost died before."

"I couldn't let the council continue to control the multiverse," said Merlin, trying to justify his reasons for recruiting them. "After I escaped, I kept myself masked from the council's sight. Then this crisis we are attempting to end happened. I had to reveal myself to the council and ask them to allow me to fix this."

"And they gave you 24 hours," guessed Elsa.

"Well, he only has 12 hours left," said Rey. "We heard him talking to the council."

"I know I have kept a big secret from you, and I am truly sorry," said Merlin. "But we can't waste time. We have only half a day to fix this."

"You mean 'you' only have half a day to fix this," said Jack, emphasizing "you".

"You don't understand. The wizards of the council are not saints," said Merlin. "The way they maintain order, it's tyranny."

"This is more than just about the council, Merlin," said Rey. "You lied to us about what is happening with your magic. You can recharge your magic faster than you lead us to believe. All this power, and yet, you realy on us. Why ask us to clean up your mess?"

Merlin was silent for a few second. "I... I couldn't leave my realm. The council can see everything outside here. I intend to do more than just repair this damage, but once they see what I am doing, they will intervene immediately."

"You sit here while we are out there risking our necks," said Jack, sounding upset. "I'm no simple pirate, Merlin. I'm a captain. I give orders. I don't follow orders."

Jack leaves the room.

"Mr. Sparrow," called Elsa.

"Leave him, dear," said Merlin. "He's a complicated person."

"I don't understand it, Merlin," said Elsa. "Do you really need us or not?"

"Of course, I need you," said Merlin.

"But not to save the multiverse. You need us to protect you from the council," guessed Elsa, sounding like a disappointed parent. "I... I can't be here right now."

Elsa leaves the room.

Merlin looks at Rey and asks, "Are you going to abandon me as well?"

"You used me. You used us," said Rey with a shrill tone in her voice. "I don't appreciate being used."

Rey walks out of the room.

Merlin buries his head in his hand, feeling disappointed at himself.

"What are you waiting for, young lad?" He asked Spider-Man. "You want to abandon me, I won't stop you."

"I just can't believe it," said Spider-Man. "I thought that by doing all this, I had a purpose outside of protecting my city, but now... I don't feel like I have a purpose here at all."

"I am truly sorry, Peter," said Merlin sincerely.

"I thought Merlin the Wizard was supposed to be the kindest, smartest, most ethical being of all," said Spider-Man. "I guess it's true when they say 'don't believe everything you read'... or watch."

Spider-Man walks out the room.

Merlin can only sit and scold himself for his lies and secrets. He feels as if had just lost the trust of his "friends".

* * *

Elsa wanders into the forest surrounding Merlin's cottage. She leans towards a tree as she looks up at the clouds in the sky. To the surprise of the woodland creatures nearby, she started singing a tune.

 _What am I doing? Why am I here?  
Doing something heroic, or running away from my fears?  
Should I go on in spite of deception?  
Or go home and lie on my bed in depression?_

 _Do I have purpose here? I don't know  
I feel like I'm buried in the snow  
My heart feels so cold  
It feels solid as gold_

Elsa drops to the ground as a tear rains down from her eye. She thought she wanted to help Merlin as an act of selflessness, but that was a lie. Discovering Merlin's secret has helped open her mind to her own secret as well. She didn't come to help Merlin because of selflessness. She just wanted to get away from Arendelle. Killing Hans continues to haunt her and coming to Merlin's realm was her way of running away, especially since Anna can't follow her.

* * *

Rey was leaning on an apple tree, eating an apple. However, she was too caught up in her thoughts to enjoy the fruit.

She knew that Merlin was hiding something big, but she didn't expect it to be this big. She couldn't believe that she and Peter met before and fell in love before, but she has no memory of it. Once again, she was trying to keep her emotions from coming out. Her hand shaking and her face sweating shows that she is struggling to do so. As she closed her eyes and tried to fight her emotions, she ends up crushing the apple in her hand.

Unable to contain her rage, Rey takes out her lightsaber slashes the apple tree. The top half falls and crashes to the ground.

* * *

Spider-Man was at the Infinity Pool, laying eyes on the mystical waters that power Merlin's magic.

He was thinking about everything Merlin had confessed. He was shocked to learn that he and Rey had a past that he couldn't remember. Even though it helped him understand why he loves her, it bothers him that he couldn't cherish their real first meeting. He was also bothered by Merlin's actual reason for recruiting him. He thought that by helping him, he was being a hero, but now, he just feels like a tool. He doesn't know if he should go on.

Can he just abandon Merlin because of his secrets?

* * *

On the other side off the forest, Jack was repeatedly tossing and catching the little device that Johann Schmidt gave him as he thinks. He knows now that Schmidt was right about Merlin. There is now just the question if Schmidt is really who he says he is. Jack knew there was only one way to find out.

He pushes the button. The device seems to have opened a portal.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Jack to himself.

Jack walks through the portal and finds himself in a realm with a dark sky full of stars. He looks down and sees that he's standing on nothing. When a shooting star passed by, its light showed Jack a path. All he had to do was walk straight towards a floating rock. On the rock, he finds a man with a skull colored red.

"Hello, Mr. Sparrow," he greeted.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Jack. "You're not from my world, so..."

"Because we've met before," said the man. "I see you used the device I gave you."

Jack realizes who he was. "Schmidt? What happened to you, mate? Did you get into a fight after we spoke?"

"We have much to discuss," said Schmidt. "It is nice to know that you've finally opened you eyes about Merlin."

"Actually, he confessed his secret," said Jack.

"In that case, we can move on to business," said Schmidt.

 **This doesn't look good, doesn't it? I hope this was worth the wait.**

 **If you don't understand some parts of Merlin's confession, you may have to read the first story ("Infinity") to fully understand.**


	13. Elsa's Fears

**We're gonna shift to the quartet each dealing with Merlin's confession. First, let's check in on the Queen of Arendelle.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Jesus' girl 4ever and Master Skywalker 121 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Merlin was sitting down in his dining table, pouring himself another cup of tea. Sometimes, the elderly wizard doesn't even care to count how much tea he drinks every day. It really helps calm his nerves. Just when he thought he was gonna have tea alone, someone walked in. It was Elsa, appearing to be in distress.

"Elsa, I am sorry," said Merlin. "I didn't mean..."

"That's not why I'm here," said Elsa.

"Would you care for some tea?" asked Merlin.

"Tea would be nice," said Elsa.

Merlin pours tea into Elsa's cup. The queen takes a sip before looking at the elderly wizard.

"I came here to discuss about my promise," said Elsa.

"Genie," guessed Merlin.

"Have you made any progress?" asked Elsa.

"I'm afraid not," said Merlin. "I tried searching for him, but the same force that is blocking me from locating our perpetrator is keeping me from finding his location."

"I guess that means I'm staying," said Elsa.

"But not for me," guessed Merlin.

"I keep my promises, Merlin," said Elsa. "I promised to return Genie to his friends, and I will not leave until I have fulfilled that promise."

"As soon as you do, I assume you want to return home," guessed Merlin.

"That... remains to be decided," said Elsa. "I don't like it that you lied to me, Merlin, to all of us. Honesty is must when you're part of a group."

"I know, my dear," said Merlin.

Merlin was sipping his tea, until his eyes shot wide open. Elsa notices this sudden look on his face.

"What's the matter, Merlin?" asked Elsa.

"The fountain. The fairies are contacting me," said Merlin.

* * *

Merlin and Elsa rush to the fountain. Merlin taps the glowing waters with his wand. A bubble comes out and floats in front of the wizard's face. The bubble shows a message coming from Queen Clarion.

 _"Merlin, we're in trouble," said Clarion. "There is an evil woman tearing Pixie Hollow apart with her magic. I know it may sound crazy, but I am certain that it is the Evil Queen. Please, Merlin, we need help."_

Elsa can see how worried and horrified Merlin looks right now.

"First, Mor'du, and now, the Evil Queen," said Merlin, burying his head in his hand. "Our mysterious foe sure has a knack for bringing back the dead." He turns his head and looks at the queen standing next to him. "Elsa, I know you only seek to find Genie, but..."

"Of course, I will help, Merlin," said Elsa. "If the fairies are in trouble, I won't abandon them."

"Before you go, I must warn you," said Merlin. "The Evil Queen is dangerous. If our mysterious foe has brought her back from the dead, he would certainly have supplied her with dark magic. You must be careful."

"Right now, I only care about the safety of those poor fairies," said Elsa. "Send me there right now, please. We will continue our discussion when I return." Hanging her head, she adds, "If I return at all."

"Don't think like that, my dear," said Merlin, putting his hand on Elsa's shoulder as an act of reassurance.

* * *

Merlin opens a portal and transports Elsa to Pixie Hollow. Upon arriving, Elsa immediately sees the damage that has been down so far. The flowers and trees have either been burned or drained of life. Elsa can see two fairies being chased by what appears to be a couple wolves, but these wolves don't appear to be ordinary wolves. They seem to be made of black magic.

Elsa immediately brushes off her curiosity and runs after the wolves. She fires ice beams from her hands, but they went right through the wolves as if they were ghosts. The wolves didn't even react. They just continue chasing the fairies. Each wolf catches one fairy in their mouths.

"No!" cried Elsa.

The wolves turn around and see the ice queen. They run straight towards her. Elsa started running away. The wolves, however, were fast. Elsa knows she can't outrun. Using her powers, she creates an ice slide that travels up into the air, carrying her along with it. The wolves remained on the ground as Elsa tried to keep her distance.

As she slid in the air, she sees Tinker Bell and her friends being chased by a quartet of wolves. Elsa descends in between the fairies and the wolves. She creates an ice wall that blocks the path. Tinker Bell and her friends stop and turn around to see this.

"Elsa, you're here!" Tinker Bell was clearly happy to see the ice queen.

"Couldn't just leave you and your people to suffer," said Elsa.

"Thanks for coming," said Rosetta.

"What were those?" asked Elsa.

"Where is the Evil Queen?" asked Elsa.

"At the Pixie Dust Tree," answered Tinker Bell. "Elsa, the Evil Queen has my sister."

Elsa gasps in shock. "Don't worry. I'll save her."

"No way I'm letting you go alone," said Tinker Bell. She tells her friends, "You guys keep everyone safe. Elsa and I will take care of that she-witch."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Vidia.

"Saving Pixie Hollow, obviously," said Tinker Bell. "Now, go!"

Tinker Bell's friends fly away to look for the other fairies. The wolves chasing the fairies earlier have ran through the ice wall, forcing Elsa and Tinker Bell to run away. After losing the wolves, they head straight for the Pixie Dust Tree.

"It was nice of Merlin to send you here," said Tinker Bell. "Where is he, by the way?"

"He stayed in his realm," said Elsa. "He's too focused on putting an end to this multiverse crisis."

"Well, he sent you, so technically, he's saving us," said Tinker Bell.

Elsa kept her personal thoughts about Merlin to herself as a frown showed up on her face.

* * *

Elsa and Tinker Bell arrive at the Pixie Dust Tree. They can see a tall woman wearing long black cloak and a crown on her head.

"Evil Queen, I presume," said Elsa.

"Is that what they call me?" responded Evil Queen.

"A name would be nice," said Elsa.

"The name is Grimhilde, but you may call me 'your highness'," said Evil Queen, turning around to face the ice queen.

"Not happening, I'm afraid," said Elsa.

"I must admit, I am surprised to see you. He said Merlin would send you," said Evil Queen.

"He? Who's 'he'?" asked Elsa.

"Who 'he' is does not matter. What matters is what happens to all these little pests," said Evil Queen.

"They're called fairies and you have no right to cause them harm," said Elsa.

"They're nothing but insects," said Evil Queen. "Their magic, however, intrigues me."

"What do you want with the pixie dust?" asked Elsa.

"As we speak, my dark spell is slowly corrupting the dust," said Evil Queen. "Once the transformation is complete, the dust will be under my sole control and I will use them against anyone who stands in my way."

"Not going to happen," said Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell charges towards Evil Queen. Evil Queen holds up her hand, summoning black pixie dust from the tree. She throws them at Tinker Bell. The dust weakens her, causing her to fall to the ground.

Elsa runs towards her fallen friend and scoops her in her hands.

"Pathetic creatures," commented Evil Queen.

"They may be small, but they're strong," said Elsa.

"Without this dust, they're nothing," said Evil Queen. "All this magic, yet, they misuse this power."

"If you have such great power, why the wolves?" asked Elsa.

"The wolves are another gift from 'him'," said Evil Queen. "They will consume the fairies and slowly erase them from existence."

"I tried using my magic, but it didn't work," said Elsa.

"That is because they are created to be invulnerable to any magic, except one," said Evil Queen.

"I'm guessing you won't tell me if it will only lead to your defeat," guessed Elsa.

"Oh, I will tell you, but only because we both know you can't use it," said Evil Queen. "The wolves are made of dark magic. They can only be destroyed by dark magic."

"You're right. I don't have any dark magic," said Elsa.

"You are wrong," said Evil Queen. "'He' studied you and your magic. He shared this knowledge with me. There is a dark side to your magic that you refuse to unleash."

"What could 'he' be talking about?" asked Elsa.

"Killing Hans didn't just affect your emotional state. It also affected your magic," said Evil Queen. "Your first kill was the first step to unlocking the darkness in you. Unfortunately, you continue to use your powers out of the goodness of your heart. But if you really want to save the fairies, you must embrace the dark side of your magic."

"No, I won't do it," said Elsa. "I made a promise to myself, to my parents, to my sister, that I would never become the monster everyone feared me to be. I would rather die than become one."

"That can be arranged," said Evil Queen.

Evil Queen takes out two magic orbs and slams them to the ground, creating two dark wolves. Elsa steps back as the wolves prepare to attack.

"Embrace the darkness or all the fairies die. Your choice," said Evil Queen.

Elsa looks at the dark wolves with fear. She then eyes the unconscious fairy in her hands. She sees a hole on the side of a nearby tree. She gently places Tinker Bell inside. She then looks back at the wolves. She knew there was only one way to stop them, but the price to pay was too high for her. She wanted to protect Tinker Bell and her friends, but she will have to sell her soul to do so.

Elsa looks left and right and sees more fairies getting consumed by the wolves. The sight of this not only horrifies her but frightens her as well. She couldn't let this go on. Will she take the risk? Can she brush aside her fears and become what she promised never to be? Is her soul worth paying to save the fairies?

"I'm sorry, Anna," she whispered.

Elsa closes her eyes. She started remembering every time she used her powers in rage. From the time the Duke of Weselton's guards trying to kill her to the time she thrust her ice sword into Hans, Elsa tries not to let these memories haunt her. Instead, she tries to embrace the darkness she feels inside of her.

The wolves run towards Elsa and pounces. Suddenly, Elsa unleashes a burst of snow that not only destroyed the wolves but also started lighting up the entire forest. The icy light destroys every single dark wolf the Evil Queen summoned. All the fairies consumed were freed. They were badly harmed by the dark magic, but they were still alive.

The Evil Queen shields her eyes as Elsa's magic removes her dark spell from the pixie dust, preventing its dark transformation.

When the light ceased, the Evil Queen laid her eyes upon the ice queen, only to notice that she appears different. Elsa was now wearing a bluish silver, corset-like armor with a cape attached to the waistline, two icy bracelets, and knee-high boots. She was holding a shard blade made of ice in her hand.

"I see you embraced it," said Evil Queen, taking out a dagger. "Tell me. How does it feel?"

Elsa didn't say a word. She walks towards the Evil Queen and raises her blade. Evil Queen held up her dagger in defense, but Elsa cuts it like it was nothing. Evil Queen takes out another dark orb, preparing to summon another dark wolf. Elsa kicks the orb out of the Evil Queen's hand before thrusting her sword right through her chest.

As the Evil Queen feels death coming to her again, Elsa looks at her closely and says, "You wanna how I feel? Well, this is your answer."

Elsa pulls her sword out of the Evil Queen. The dark witch falls down and lies dead. Elsa sees the blood on her sword. She kneels down and wipes her sword on Evil Queen's cloak, removing the blood from her blade. She looks down at the Evil Queen and sees a small pouch. She picks it up and opens it. Inside was Periwinkle, whose wings are on the verge of shattering once again. Elsa casts another snow flurry to keep Periwinkle cool.

The little snow fairy looks up and smiles at the sight of her savior. "Elsa, thank you." She then notices what she is wearing. "Wow! You look great."

"Thanks," said Elsa.

Elsa feels someone behind her and turns around. She sees Tinker Bell, awake and flying. Periwinkle was happy to see her sister again, but her smile dropped when she noticed the troubled look on Tinker Bell's face.

"Tink, what's the matter?" asked Periwinkle.

Elsa knew the answer. She looks back at the dead body of the Evil Queen.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," said Elsa.

"See what?" asked Periwinkle. She turns around and sees the Evil Queen. The bloody puddle coming from under the body tells her what has happened. "Oh."

Elsa puts Periwinkle down before retreating deeper into the woods.

"I... can't believe she did that," said Periwinkle.

"While I was unconscious, I could still hear. Evil Queen said that Elsa needed dark magic to stop the wolves," said Tinker Bell. "She just embraced the dark side of her powers."

"At least we're safe," said Periwinkle.

"But don't you see the look on her face? Clearly, this is not looking good for her," said Tinker Bell.

"Should we talk to her?" asked Periwinkle.

"Let's get your wings fixed first and then we'll talk to her," said Tinker Bell.

* * *

Deep within Pixie Hollow, Elsa sits down next to a tree stump, still wearing her armor. She's been staring at the sword in her hand for the past half hour. Clearly, she was still thinking about her hand at the Evil Queen's death. Unlike with Hans' death, she didn't feel haunted by the thought. This time, she was struggling to know how she is feeling about it.

She embraced the dark side of her powers to save the fairies. By doing so, she didn't hesitate to take the Evil Queen's life. That's what bothers her. At the same time, she feels satisfied by her kill, which sickens her.

Tinker Bell and Periwinkle found Elsa. Seeing that she is troubled, they approach her slowly.

"Hey, Elsa," greeted Periwinkle.

"Shouldn't you be afraid of me?" asked Elsa.

"Well, I kinda am," admitted Tinker Bell. "But I get it. You had to do what's necessary to save us."

"In doing so, I had to pay a terrible price. My soul," said Elsa. "When I took my first life, I did out of anger and hatred, but at least I hesitated. This time, I didn't. I feel disappointed at myself, yet, at the same time, I feel proud of what I did."

"We understand this must be difficult for you," said Periwinkle.

"You have no idea how difficult it really is," said Elsa. "I promised myself and my family that I would never use these powers to hurt people. I broke that promise when I killed for the first time, and now, I feel like I'm breaking it all over again."

Tinker Bell lands on Elsa's shoulder and touches her cheek in a comforting manner. Periwinkle stands on Elsa's other shoulder and does the same thing her sister did.

"It's gonna be okay, Elsa," said Tinker Bell. "Despite what you did, you did it for us. Yes, it was too far, but we feel grateful."

"Maybe I don't really know how hard this is for you, but I do know that you can't sulk over this forever," said Periwinkle. "Darkness or not, you're still Elsa."

"We've only met today and you're acting like you know me," said Elsa.

"I guess it's because I feel like we have a connection," said Periwinkle.

"And connections keep us strong."

Everyone turns their direction to where they heard the familiar voice. It was Queen Clarion.

"I came here to thank you, Elsa," said Clarion. "You have saved us."

"I keep telling that to myself, but it's not making me feel any better," said Elsa.

"You know, while you were on one of your missions, Merlin and I had a little talk," said Clarion. "Your powers have two sides. The light and the dark. You struggle to stay in the light after what you did to Prince Hans. Taking a life is certainly not easy for a soul as pure as yours."

"I doubt I even have a soul right now," said Elsa.

"Nonsense, Elsa. You still do," said Clarion. "I think we all know that the world isn't all black and white. More often than not, we tend to experience the line between it. It may be difficult, but we always focus on the positive. Whether it helps or not, you have to keep looking on the bright side, no matter how dark the times are."

A smile shows up on Elsa's face, showing that she is hearing Clarion clearly.

"I just don't want my sister and my friends to see me like this," said Elsa. "They watched me kill Hans and they were horrified. They may not be seeing me now, but even if I hide this from them, I can't hide it from myself."

"You don't have to," said Clarion. "Like I said, focus on the bright side."

"You're not alone, Elsa," said Tinker Bell.

"We're here by your side no matter what," said Periwinkle.

Elsa gently places her hand on Periwinkle and pulls her closer, hugging her against her cheek. Tinker Bell and Queen Clarion smiled at the sight of this.

"Thanks, Peri," said Elsa, smiling.

 **I hope this was a nice chapter. I tried my best to make sure Elsa's arc is worth reading. Let me know if it is.**

 **NEXT: Spider-Man's chapter.**


	14. Spider-Man's Anger

**We read about Elsa facing her inner demons in the last chapter. Now, we'll see how Spider-Man is doing.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to godspeed 251, Jesus' girl 4 ever, and Guest for the recent reviews.**

Spider-Man exits the gate to the Infinity Pool to see Elsa jumping into a portal cast by Merlin.

"Where is she going?" asked Spider-Man.

"Pixie Hollow," answered Merlin.

"I don't really watch Tinker Bell, but I assume it's got something to do with the fairies," guessed Spider-Man.

"So, Peter, I assume you wish to leave?" asked Merlin.

"I still don't know," said Spider-Man. "I want to go back. Spend my last days with my aunt in case this madman behind all this madness takes over the multiverse. On the other hand, my heart keeps telling me to stay."

"It's your choice, my boy. I'll support whatever decision you make," said Merlin.

"I think I'll go on one more trip," said Spider-Man. "Which means I'm gonna need the egg back."

Merlin returns to Peter the magical egg.

"How will this one trip shape your decision to stay or go?" asked Merlin.

"Maybe a little thrill, a little adrenaline will help me clear my head," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man picks a dimension and opens a portal.

"If you see Rey, don't send her after me," said Spider-Man. "I need some time alone to make my decision."

"Don't worry," promised Merlin.

After a brief talk with the elderly wizard, Spider-Man jumps into the portal.

* * *

Spider-Man comes out of the portal and arrives at his destination. He is standing on top of what seems to be a tower with connected to four islands above an abyss.

"Riley Anderson's mind," said Spider-Man. "So, what emotion would I be? Enthusiasm? Recklessness? Fun?"

Spider-Man decides to fan-boy later and focus on his mission. He creates a parachute out of his webbing and glides over the abyss.

* * *

Inside Headquarters...

"Uh, guys," called Fear, looking out the window. "There's someone in a red and blue costume gliding above us on a parachute."

Anger looks out the window.

"So, what?" said Anger, uninterested. "That's the least craziest thing we've seen in here."

"That costume looks tight," said Disgust. "He and I should talk."

"Hey, guys!" called Joy with a smile on her face, as usual. "Riley's game is about to begin."

"Yay," said Sadness with a faint tone and a smile.

* * *

"Okay, Peter, let's recap," he said to himself. "You're looking for a crazy little blue alien, a cranky octopus, and a dragon that sounds like Eddie Murphy. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Spider-Man lands at Fashion Island. All around him were shopping stores and food stands.

"This place is amazing," said Spider-Man.

His time of appreciating the beauty of the island was interrupted when he heard panicking not too far from his position.

"Sounds like trouble," he said, running towards the direction of the noise.

Spider-Man enters the mall and sees a little blue alien tearing up the place. He was ripping up clothes and eating any food he comes across. The brain maintenance crew were running for their lives, trying to avoid the blue monstrosity at any cost.

"Yup! That's Stitch," said Spider-Man.

Stitch was about to break into the glasses store, until Spider-Man webbed his back and pulls him away.

"Okay, little buddy, time out," said Spider-Man. "Just sit down like a good boy and follow your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

Stitch growls before pouncing. Spider-Man grabs Stitch before he could hit him. Stitch started scratching as Spider-Man tries to keep his face away from the aliens claws. Their scuffle drags them to a clothes store. They end up knocking down racks and ruining every piece of clothing they stumble upon. In the end, the two get buried under a pile of t-shirts. Stitch comes out of the pile and exits the store.

"Where's Lilo when you need her?" complained Spider-Man, his head popping out from the top of the pile.

Stitch was out in the open again. The crew continue to run away. It wasn't long until Spider-Man returned to the scene.

"Alright, you blue snowball, no more Mr. Nice Spider," said Spider-Man, preparing for a fight.

Stitch bites his feet and curls himself into a ball, rolling towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man webs Stitch and tosses him towards a store.

"Oh, yeah!" cheered Spider-Man, pumping his fist.

Stitch comes out of the store wearing a pink dress with polka dots and a blonde wig. He rips both of them off of him as he runs towards Spider-Man. He jumps on Spider-Man's face and started scratching him. Spider-Man tries to remove the alien off his face, to no avail. Once again, their scuffle takes them into another clothes store.

Spider-Man manages to remove Spider-Man from his face and throws him towards the counter. Spider-Man webs him and throws him outside. Spider-Man fires multiple web shots, trying to glue Stitch to the floor. It worked for a while, but Stitch rips the webs off of him.

"Oh, come on!" complained Spider-Man. "Can I get a break?"

"Tashka Mara!" yelled Stitch.

Once again, Stitch jumps on to Spider-Man's face and scratches. Spider-Man runs towards a wall and slams Stitch to it. He kicks Stitch in the air, webs him up, and slams him to the ground, giving him a big bruise on the head."

"Okay, that was too brutal of me," said Spider-Man, shocked by how hard he slammed Stitch to the floor. "What's happening to me?"

Stitch was moaning and grunting, but passed out from head trauma.

"I'm sorry, little guy," apologized Spider-Man. "I don't know what came over me."

Spider-Man takes out his egg, selects the _Lilo & Stitch_ universe, and opens a portal, sending Stitch home. He looks around and sees the brain maintenance crew staring at him.

"Uh, nothing to see here," said Spider-Man. "And sorry about the damages."

Spider-Man leaves the mall. On the way, he looks into a mirror and sees what's happened to him. Parts of his suit are scratched. About half of his face is exposed.

"That's okay. This is just a little girl's mind," said Spider-Man.

* * *

Spider-Man moves to Tragic Vampire Romance Island and finds Mushu reading a book about vampires.

"Hey, you!" called Spider-Man.

"Hey, it's not polite to interrupt someone reading," said Mushu. He turns his head and sees who called for him. "Uh..."

"It's a costume," explained Spider-Man.

"What happened to your face?" asked Mushu.

"Just a fight," said Spider-Man, taking it off. "Listen, I know you're lost, but I can send you home."

"Well, I ain't going home yet," said Mushu.

"Why not?" asked Spider-Man.

"My little cricket companion, Cri-Kee," said Mushu. "Poor little guy's lost out there. I have to find him."

"Then why are you reading this book?" asked Spider-Man, gesturing to the gigantic book.

"It looked interesting," said Mushu.

"Well, if you want, I can help you look for Cri-Kee," offered Spider-Man. "You can trust me. I'm an adventurer and a superhero."

Mushu had a stoic, unconvinced look on his face, until he suddenly falls on his back and started laughing. Spider-Man rolls his eyes. Instead of trying to talk to Mushu, he takes out his egg and opens a portal. Before he can take Mushu inside, something else came out of the portal, startling both him and Mushu.

Standing in his dark robe with a snake head scepter is Jafar.

"Another undead villain," commented Spider-Man.

"You must be Peter Parker," said Jafar. "'He' told me you would be wearing a suit with a spider on your chest."

"For the record, it's just a logo, not an actual spider," said Spider-Man. "And who do you mean by 'he'?"

"All the matters is that 'he' made me an offer I can't refuse," said Jafar. "I destroy you, I get the power that was stolen from me."

"Oh, you mean your genie powers," realized Spider-Man. "Well, this should be easier than I thought."

"Mind if I stay out of this?" asked Mushu, intimidated by Jafar.

"I prefer if you did," said Spider-Man.

Mushu runs away and watches the battle from the distance.

Jafar fires a magic blast from his scepter. Spider-Man flip jumps to avoid the blast. While in mid-air, he webs Jafar's staff away from him. He holds the staff high up and then brings it down, slamming it to the floor, hoping to smash it. However, it didn't work. The snake head remained intact.

Jafar starts laughing. "'He' said that you would try that, so he did a little upgrade."

Jafar holds out his hand and calls his staff back to his hand. Jafar fires magic blast after magic blast, but Spider-Man's Spider Sense helps him avoid every single blast. He jumps up a tall structure and fires a web shot. Jafar disintegrate the webbing with a simple blast of fire from his scepter. Jafar fires another magic blast, but Spider-Man jumps down to avoid it.

"What's the matter? Afraid to fight me up close, you cowardly snake?" insulted Spider-Man.

"Interesting choice of words," said Jafar with a sinister smile.

"Oops," said Spider-Man, realizing what he just said.

With a wave of his scepter, Jafar transforms himself into a giant snake, scaring everyone away, except for Spider-Man and Mushu.

"Nice job, spider!" yelled Mushu angrily.

"Just keep your head down," said Spider-Man.

While Jafar tries to bite Spider-Man, Mushu decided to help. He sneaks around Jafar and climbs up a gigantic book. He sees Spider-Man crawling on walls as he tried to evade the snake.

"I can see why he dresses like a spider," commented Mushu.

After taking a few deep breaths, he jumps and lands on top of Jafar's head.

Mushu takes out a feather. "Good thing I keep this around," he said.

Mushu rubs his nose with the feather. He sneezes, breathing fire, burning Jafar's tail. Jafar felt this and started screaming in pain. Spider-Man shoots his web at Jafar's neck and uses all of his strength to pull him down. Jafar's face hits the ground hard, getting knocked out.

"Hey, thanks," said Spider-Man to Mushu.

"Helping heroes is what I do," said Mushu, feeling proud of himself.

"Oh, so now you're calling me a hero?" replied Spider-Man.

"That wham-a-slam, bro, that was amazing!" said Mushu, amazed.

The giant snake transforms back into Jafar. He was still unconscious.

"Alright, time to send this creep back to where he came from," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man uses the egg to open a portal back to the Cave of Wonders in the _Aladdin_ universe. The portal sucks in Jafar and his staff. Spider-Man fires a web shot into the portal and pulls the staff out.

"I think Merlin can keep this safe," said Spider-Man, looking at the scepter in his hand.

"Who's Merlin?" asked Mushu.

"Never mind," said Spider-Man.

"And what's with the swirly?" asked Mushu, confused.

"Call it a gateway to anywhere in the universe, like, back to Mulan," answered Spider-Man. "Now, let's find your friend."

Spider-Man and Mushu looked around the island. They see a group of frogs trying to catch a little insect with their tongues. Mushu looks closely and sees that the little insect is Cri-Kee.

"Buddy!" panicked Mushu.

"Don't worry," said Spider-Man.

Using the magical egg, Spider-Man opens a portal that sucks in all the frogs. Cri-Kee sees Mushu and hops towards him.

"Oh, you had me worried, little guy," said Mushu.

Cri-Kee looks at Spider-Man and chirps at him.

"He says, 'thank you,'" said Mushu.

"You're welcome," said Spider-Man to Mushu.

"So, uh, aren't you gonna send us back home?" asked Mushu.

Spider-Man opens a portal back to _Mulan_ universe. Mushu and Cri-Kee look into it. They can see an image of Mulan and Shang sitting under a tree.

"Hey, thanks for the help..." said Mushu. "... uh, what do I call you?"

"Spider-Man," answered the teenager.

"Well, it fits with your powers," said Mushu.

Mushu and Cri-Kee walk into the portal. Spider-Man smiles, happy to see them back home.

"Alright, only one more to go," said Spider-Man.

* * *

Next, Spider-Man travels to Boy Band Island. Instead of seeing boy bands in every corner, he comes across an army of robots scaring the maintenance crew. Laser blasts are fired left and right as every structure was being reduced to rubble.

"Okay, not what I was expecting," said Spider-Man. "Unless Disney just purchased the rights to Doctor Who, these aren't Cybermen."

Spider-Man heard a familiar scream of rage. It was Anger. Disgust was using his burning head as a flame thrower to get past the robots. They were joined by Joy, Sadness, and Fear.

"This is getting out of hand," said Joy.

"No kidding," said Fear, hiding behind Sadness for protection.

"Unless there's a Killer Robot Island, I don't think this should be happening," said Sadness.

"Let's just get to the bottom of this," said Disgust.

Anger continued yelling as Disgust continued to burn robot after robot. Fear screams in fright when he sees a red and blue figure above swinging from structure to structure.

"Oh, relax," said Disgust. "It's just that guy in that ridiculous costume."

"Actually, I think he looks cool," said Joy.

Spider-Man keeps on swinging, saving anyone in need of help. He webs up as many robots as he can and even destroys some of them using his super strength. He kept swinging around the island until he found the source of the commotion. He can see Hank the Octopus, trapped in a cage, guarded by a legion of robots.

"Don't worry, pal. I'm gonna get you out," said Spider-Man.

"And who are you?" asked Hank.

Spider-Man straightens his back and puts his hands on his hips. "Spider-Man," he says, trying to make his voice sound deeper.

"Is something wrong with your voice?" asked Hank.

"Just sit tight and enjoy the show," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man engages the legion. He punches, kicks, and webs up every robot in sight. He punches through one robot's chest and then throws him towards a couple more. Spider-Man webs one robot's head, pulls it off its body, and swings the head around to hit the other robots. He finishes the last one by jumping on its shoulders, leaping into the air, does a forwards flip, and then punches the robot's head, smashing it to the floor.

"Wow," said Hank, amazed. "Nice moves."

"Thanks," said Spider-Man. "Okay, stand back. I'm gonna rip this cage apart and set you free."

"Uh, you can't," said Hank.

"What do you mean?" asked Spider-Man.

"Some kind of electric field around the cage," answered Hank.

Spider-Man pokes a cage bar and gets shocked.

"Yeah, I'm not getting out of here," said Hank pessimistically.

"Don't say that," said Spider-Man. "I'll find a way. Heroes always find a way."

Suddenly, Spider-Man heard the laughter of a robotic voice. He turns around and sees another robot flying down towards him. However, this one looks different than the others. It was bigger, its head design was different, and appears to be made of different metal as its armor was shinier than the others.

"You are but a child who believes in fantasies," said the robot, descending to the ground.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Spider-Man.

"I guess Stark hasn't told you about me," said the robot. "The name is Ultron, an artificial intelligence created by Stark to protect the world."

"And I'm guessing you became bad," guessed Spider-Man.

"You watch too many sci-fi movies, kid," said Ultron. "But, yes, you can say that I've gone rogue. The Avengers thought they destroyed me, but now I'm back."

"Another undead villain, huh? Sure, why not?" replied Spider-Man. "Alright, metal mouth, you're gonna release Hank or I'm gonna have to go all 'Rocky' on your metal be-hind."

"How do you know my name?" asked Hank.

Ultron tilts his head with a blank expression on his face. He then unleashes a gravitational field and removes Spider-Man's web shooters from his wrists. He then smashes them to pieces.

"Hey, do you have any idea how hard it is to make those?" complained Spider-Man. "You're in for it now."

Spider-Man runs towards Ulton. He jumps in the air and sticks out his leg, seeking to hit Ultron with a flying kick. Ultron fires a concussive blast from his hand that pushes Spider-Man to the ground.

"So much for my Spider Sense," commented Spider-Man.

Spider-Man gets back up and punches Ultron, knocking him back a dozen feet away.

"That actually hurt," said Ultron. "But his will hurt even more."

Ultron rips off a piece of the land beneath Spider-Man with a gravitational field. He raises it, flips it up-side down, and attempts to smash Spider-Man to the ground. Before the land can crash, Spider-Man jumps away. He tries to punch Ultron again, but the A.I. captured his fist in his hand. Ultron throws Spider-Man far away. The teenager gets back up and rushes towards Ultron again. He punches Ultron as fast as he can while dodging his strikes. He knees Ultron in his mid-section before kicking him in the chest. He unleashes a flip kick that knocks him back.

Ultron orders three sentries to engage Spider-Man, but takes them out by smashing them into each other. Using one of the sentries' cannons, he fires at Ultron, hitting him until the sentry the cannon belonged to shut down due to severe damage. Spider-Man punches Ultron in the face over and over again, barely staggering him. Spider-Man throws another punch, but Ultron blocks it with his hand.

"Seriously, what is that armor made of?" asked Spider-Man, shaking his aching hand.

"Vibranium," answered Ultron.

Ultron grabs Spider-Man and flies into the air. He flies up to about a hundred feet in the air (at least from the perspective of everyone inside Riley's mind) before throwing Spider-Man down. Ultron fires a powerful concussion blast that slams Spider-Man to the ground. Ultron lands to see Spider-Man, grunting in pain and clutching his aching back.

Ultron grabs Spider-Man by the neck and raises him off his feet.

"You got lucky," said Ultron. "I was ordered to bring you in alive."

"You don't seem like the 'taking orders from someone' type," said Spider-Man, trying to pry Ultron's hands open.

"I'm not, but the one who resurrected has too much power for me to oppose," said Ultron. "If I help him, I get my vengeance on the Avengers. Sounds like a fair deal, I admit."

"Keeping me alive will be a mistake," said Spider-Man.

"I agree," said Ultron. "But I see why 'he' has interest in you. You have power. You have anger. Potential to be a brute. You harmed that little blue alien, showing little to no restraint. So much for 'your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man.'"

"I don't know what happened to me there," said Spider-Man.

"I do," said Ultron. "'He' said that Merlin confessed his secret and you and your friends are not taking it well. It's not really hard to figure out why you're taking your anger out on that little guy."

Spider-Man's eyes widened in realization. He knew Ultron was right. "I just... didn't know if I ever had a purpose helping him."

"Choose your heroes wisely," said Ultron.

Ultron uses his free hand and opens a portal, which surprises Spider-Man. Ultron throws Spider-Man inside before closing it.

"That's taken care of," said Ultron. He looks back at Hank and says, "Now, I believe we need more prisoners for our special guest."

Hank cowers in his cage as he watches the terror of the Ultron Sentries tearing the island apart. To make matters worse, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust have been captured and locked in cages next to him.

"Where are you, spider guy?" asked Hank, begging for his rescuer to be okay.

 **This looks very bad for Spider-Man. Will the others find out what happened to him and save him? Stay tuned and find out.**

 **Next: Rey's chapter**


	15. Rey's Light

**Elsa embraces the dark side. Spider-Man gets beaten by Ultron. What will happen to Rey? Read and find out.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Jesus' girl 4ever for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Rey sat down next to the stump of a once beautiful tree with many apples hanging from it branches. There were so many apples on the ground, but Rey wasn't in the mood for another. When she saw Spider-Man jump into a portal, she gets up and walks towards Merlin.

"Where is he going?" asked Rey.

"Somewhere he hopes he can make up his mind," said Merlin. "He's still indecisive about abandoning the mission."

"You mean 'your' mission," said Rey, scowling at the elderly wizard.

"I would apologize again, but clearly, you're too furious by my confession," said Merlin.

"Open a portal," demanded Rey. "I'm going after Peter."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Merlin. "He specifically told me not to send you after him."

"Well, I don't care. I'm going after him," said Rey.

"If it were up to me, I'd send you to him right away, but I must respect his wishes," said Merlin.

Infuriated, Rey takes her lightsaber, activates it, and points it at Merlin's neck, causing the wizard to lean back and gulp nervously.

"I won't ask again," growled Rey. "Open a portal."

"You can't kill me, my dear," said Merlin. "I'm immortal. I've lived for centuries, fought my fair share of wars, and I still breathe."

"Then maybe I should sever your head from your body. That might work," said Rey.

"This is why I was against recruiting you," said Merlin, sighing.

"I love Peter," said Rey. "And that is why I must go after him."

"He needs to handle his dilemma alone," said Merlin. "And you need to calm down."

"Open a portal," asked Rey again, losing her patience.

"I will do no such thing," said Merlin.

"Don't test me," warned Rey.

"If you had a way to slay me, I doubt Peter

"Don't you dare use him as a shield," said Rey with anger.

"You can use your saber on me, but it will not do you any good," said Merlin. "Besides, you have somewhere else you need to be."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rey.

"Before he left, Peter told me to send you somewhere to do what he is doing now. To make your decision," said Merlin.

"I've already made my decision," said Rey. "Once I find Peter, I'm going home."

"This is Peter's request, Rey," said Merlin. "Don't you want to respect his wishes as well?"

Rey glares at Merlin for a long time. She can tell from his eyes that he was telling the truth about Spider-Man. She lowers her saber and deactivates it.

"Where am I going?" asked Rey.

"Before I tell you, Peter wanted me to tell you that you can't back out of this," said Merlin.

"I assume I'm not going to enjoy this trip," guessed Rey.

"Definitely," said Merlin.

Merlin waves his wand and opens a portal. Rey looks through and sees a couple of familiar faces. It was Finn and BB-8.

"I am doing this," said Rey.

"This is what Peter wants you to do," said Merlin.

"The minute I step out of that portal, I will be shot and arrested," said Rey. "You know better than anyone what I've done the past couple of years."

"Believe me, I had my doubts about this, but this is what Peter asked for," said Merlin. "Good luck."

After standing still and staring at the portal for a good amount of time, Rey takes one step forward at a time, walking closer to the portal. As soon as she walked inside, it closed. Merlin looks up to the sky and prays for the safety of everyone across the portal.

* * *

Rey exits the portal and finds herself miles outside what appears to be a headquarters. Judging from the image she saw in the portal, she knew it was the Resistance's newest base of operations. Seeing the portal behind her close, Rey was beginning to regret crossing it in the first place. But if this is what Peter wants, she'll do it.

"It seems the Light has not abandoned you completely."

Startled by the familiar voice, Rey turns to the direction of the voice, eyes shot wide open upon seeing what she saw. It was Luke Skywalker. He didn't appear to be alive. He appeared to be a ghost of some sort.

"What do you want?" asked Rey, turning away.

"To guide you," answered Luke.

"I killed you," reminded Rey.

"True, but I died believing there was still light in you," said Luke. "Dead or alive, I will always be by your side."

"Leave me alone," said Rey angrily.

"Control your rage, Rey. It doesn't help," said Luke.

"I don't need your guidance," said Rey.

"Why are you here, then?" asked Luke.

"I don't owe the deceased an answer," said Rey.

"You disappeared from the sight of the Force," said Luke. "Where were you?"

"Like I said, I don't owe you an answer," said Rey.

"I wouldn't be here unless the Light in you is beginning to surface," said Luke. "My best guess is you found the Light on your journey."

"Go away, Skywalker," said Rey, anger rising.

"I will leave when my business is done," said Luke.

"You have no business here," said Rey, walking towards the base.

Knowing that every Resistance fighter will aim their blasters at her the second she walks in, she decided to use stealth.

Using the Force, she lifts herself to the roof. Hearing the alarms inside triggered, she needed to act quick. Using her lightsaber, she cuts three holes on the roof, leading to three different rooms. She jumps into the hole that leads to a closet. She uses the Force to check for presence outside the door, waiting for the right time to open it.

"I always said you were a smart girl."

Rey didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking to her.

"I told you to leave me alone," said Rey. "You're not real."

"But I am, Rey," said Luke. "The Force allows you to communicate with the Jedi Masters of the past. I may not be living, but I am, in fact, real."

"Good. That way, you cannot alert anyone to my presence," said Rey.

Luke sighs.

Sensing no one close, Rey opens the door and quietly walks down a corridor. Luke Skywalker's ghost follows her, but she tried to ignore him. Rey sees a security camera at the end of the corridor. Fortunately, it was not facing her. Rey uses the Force and crushes it.

Rey approaches each corner with caution. She tries to make sure she is unseen. She destroys any security camera she finds before they can spot her.

"What do you intend to do here?" asked Luke.

Rey sighs, annoyed by Luke. She takes a deep breath and doesn't say a word.

"I assume your mysterious journey is why you're here," said Luke.

Rey wanted to so bad to thrust her lightsaber into Luke again, but knowing that he's dead, she just proceeds. She findS a door and senses someone inside. Rey pushes the button on the control pad next to the door.

"Hello?"

 _"Rey? Is the you?" asked Finn from the other side._

"Yes, it's me," answered Rey.

 _"What are you doing here?" asked Finn. "You didn't kill anyone, did you?"_

"No, everyone's still alive," said Rey. "And they will stay that way unless you come with me."

 _"Why? So you can send me to Captain Phasma and watch her torture me?" accused Finn._

"What happened to 'I'm not giving up on you'?" asked Rey, reminding him of what he told her before.

 _"That was before you killed Luke Skywalker," replied Finn. "I'm sorry, Rey, but I'm calling for backup."_

Rey uses the Force to rip the doors open, startling Finn.

"I hate it when you do that!" yelled Finn.

"Let's go," said Rey.

Finn takes out Luke Skywalker's lightsaber and activates it. "You want to kidnap me, you're gonna have to fight me."

Rey rolls her eyes and sighs. With a flick of her hand, she throws Finn towards the wall, knocking him out. Rey turns her head and sees Luke's ghost right beside her.

"If you're trying to mend bridges, this is not the best method," said Luke.

"What do you expect me to do?" asked Rey.

"Be delicate," replied Luke.

"I am being delicate," said Rey.

* * *

Later that day, Finn wakes up and finds himself sitting on grass. He started panicking, until he saw Rey. She was standing on top of a rock with a pointy ledge, looking at the horizon.

Finn was trying to sneak away, until she spoke.

"You know I can tell when you're awake," said Rey, still staring at the setting sun.

"Let me guess, I'm the First Order's prisoner now?" said Finn with scorn.

"I'm not affiliated with them anymore," said Rey. "I'm my own."

"And you think that will make me feel better?" questioned Finn. "If you're not working for the First Order, then why did you kidnap me?"

"I just wanted to talk," said Rey.

"Breaking into the Resistance's base says otherwise," said Finn.

"I haven't killed anyone if that's what you're implying," said Rey. "But you're right, I don't just want to talk. I want to mend bridges."

"Really? Now?" asked Finn incredulously. "You betrayed me and the Resistance. You sided with Snoke. You drove your saber into Luke Skywalker's heart. You tried to kill Poe and Leia. You threw me into a volcano."

"But you're still here, aren't you?" replied Rey.

"Only because you said you weren't not ready to kill me then," said Finn.

"Ever wondered why I didn't kill you then?" asked Rey.

Finn didn't respond, but he was breathing heavily.

"You were right. Luke was right," said Rey. "The Light. It's still in me."

"What made you admit that?" asked Finn.

"I met someone," answered Rey. "He showed me a path back to the Light."

"And you walked it?" asked Finn skeptically.

"I couldn't resist, even if I wanted to," said Rey.

"If you're back in the Light, why are you still wearing that nightmarish outfit?" asked Finn.

"Because I haven't reached the Light yet," said Rey. "My journey continues."

"And you think making things right with me will help you?" questioned Finn. "Rey, all I ever wanted was to get you back. You know how much I've begged. But after everything you did, especially to Skywalker, I can't overlook it anymore."

"I figured you'd say that," said Rey. "I don't expect this to be easy, though."

"If you wanted to mend bridges, you should've just called," joked Finn.

"Sorry, no tech where I'm operation," replied Rey with a small smile.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile in a while," said Finn with a light chuckle.

Rey steps off the rock, but keeps her distance from Finn, knowing he's being cautious.

"I know you have every right not to trust me," said Rey. "But I mean it when I said I want to make up."

"Something tells me you're only doing it for this guy you met," guessed Finn. "Is he cute?"

Rey chuckles a little. "He's about as cute as he is funny."

"I can never be good enough for you, am I?" complained Finn.

"Let's not dwell on romance, Finn," said Rey.

"What can you possibly say that will give me a reason to trust you?" asked Finn.

Rey looks down with a frown on her face.

"Look, Finn..."

Before Rey can speak any further, three portals open from the ground. Rey takes out her lightsaber and stands near Finn.

"What is going on?" asked Finn.

"Trouble," answered Rey.

Coming out of the portals are three Rathtars, roaring and ready to attack.

"Seriously? These things again?" complained Finn. "Where my lightsaber?"

Rey reaches for her belt, picks up Luke's lightsaber, and gives it to Finn. The Rathtars charge at the two. Rey uses the Force and pushes them back a hundred feet away. They immediately get back up and continue to attack. Rey charges towards them and started chopping off tentacles. When they tried to bite her, she uses the Force to push them back or slam them into another.

One Rathtar ignores Rey and attacks Finn. Finn wanted to run, but he didn't want to be a coward in front of Rey. He started swinging left and right, trying to chop off the Rathtar's tentacles. He manages to cut off one, causing the Rathtar to cry in pain. Finn puts on a smile, until a tentacle grabbed his leg. The Rathtar pull Finn closer to its mouth, causing him to drop his saber.

"Rey! Rey!" screamed Finn.

Rey stabs a Rathtar in one of its eyes at the same time she uses the Force to slam another to a big boulder.

"Rey!" cried out Finn again.

Rey turns around and sees Finn about to be devoured by a Rathtar.

"Finn!" cried Rey.

Rey stopped for a second when she heard her own voice. There was fear in it. How could that be?

"Rey!" cried Finn again.

Rey ignores her thoughts and runs towards Finn. Before the Rathtar could drop Finn into its mouth, Rey leaps in the air and slices off its tentacle. Finn was about to fall on his back, until Rey stops him mid-air with the Force. She gently lowers him so he can land softly.

"Still don't trust me?" asked Rey, offering a hand.

Finn takes Rey's hand and lets pull him up. "You could've left me to die, you didn't. I think you've earned a fraction of my trust."

"Well, it's a start," said Rey.

The two turned their heads when they heard the Rathtars roar.

"We're not gonna win this," said Finn. "They're too big and too fast."

"I have a way," said Rey. "But it won't be pretty."

"If it involves Rathtars, I think I'll let the killing slide," said Finn, nodding at Rey.

Rey deactivates her lightsaber and holds out both her hands. She uses the Force, freezing the three Rathtars in place. Rey exerts as much power as she could. Finn could see the Rathtars vibrating. He takes a few steps back but he didn't look away. Rey walks closer towards the beasts, keeping both her hands up. She could see a few tentacles moving, meaning she was losing control. She closes her eyes and allows her rage to rise. The Rathtars continued to vibrate.

Rey started curling her hands into fists as she exerts even more power.

Finn jumps with shock and surprise when the Rathtars exploded, splattering the field with their blood. Finn jumps back even further when the blood was headed his way. He looks at Rey and sees her still standing in the same spot. For some reason, she wasn't covered in blood, which baffled him.

He slowly walks towards her. Suddenly, Rey faints and falls to the ground. Finn started running and tends to his first friend. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing.

"Rey? Rey?" He tried waking her up.

Rey's eyes slowly open as she looks up at Finn.

"Hey," she greeted faintly.

"Are you okay?" asked Finn.

"What I just did, it weakens a Force user. Trying it on three, I feel almost completely drained," replied Rey.

"I don't know if I should say that was cool or really disgusting," said Finn.

Rey reacts with a light smile as she begins to stand up. Rey nearly fell, but Finn helped her up.

"So, have I earned your full trust or just half?" asked Rey.

"Almost full," answered Finn.

"That's good enough for me," said Rey, hugging Finn.

Finn hugs her back. The tightness of his hug tells Rey how much he missed her.

"I have to go," said Rey, releasing Finn.

"What do you mean?" asked Finn.

"Someone sent those creatures after us. I have to find out who," said Rey.

"I'm gonna tell General Leia what you did today," said Finn.

"You don't have to," said Rey. "She'll never forgive me for what I did to Luke."

"I can't forgive you for that either, but I can see that there's hope for you," said Finn.

Rey nods at Finn. She hugs Finn one more time before leaving. Finn watched her walk and smiles at the fact that she's beginning to come back to the Light. What she did to Luke Skywalker may never be forgiven, but if she's being honest about becoming good again, he's willing to give her a chance, should he see her again.

* * *

Finn was walking back to the Resistance base. On the way, he spots a dozen Resistance fighters walking with General Leia, Poe, and BB-8.

"Finn! We were worried, man," said Poe, giving Finn a big hug.

BB-8 beeps.

"He says he's happy to see you," said Poe, translating BB-8's speech.

"Where were you?" asked Leia.

"I saw Rey," said Finn.

Leia looks away for a moment as the mention of the name brought back a horrible memory.

"Then how are you still alive?" asked Poe.

"Let's just say she's finally coming to her senses," said Finn.

"A bit too late for that," replied Leia with contempt.

"Then let me show you something," said Finn, leading his friends towards the field decorated with Rathtar blood.

* * *

Rey shouts Merlin's name multiple times until the elderly wizard opens a portal. Rey walks towards it, but stops before she can enter it. She turns around and sees Luke Skywalker.

"You were right," said Rey.

Luke Skywalker started to smile, feeling proud of her.

"I am truly sorry," said Rey.

Luke Skywalker didn't respond. He continues to smile until he disappears. Rey smiles before entering the portal.

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **Next: Jack Sparrow's chapter**


	16. Jack Sparrow's Conscience

**Remember the last time you read about Jack Sparrow? Well, you're about to find out what's gonna happen to him. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Jesus' girl 4ever for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Jack Sparrow follows Johann Schmidt to a flying vessel, which takes them to a nearby planet. The ship lands on top of what appears to be a base of operations with a symbol on the front door. The symbol is a red skull with tentacles.

"Nice one," commented Jack, actually liking the symbol.

"It is the symbol of HYDRA," said Schmidt.

"I assume that's the name of your crew," guessed Jack.

"In my dimension, HYDRA is an organization that I founded," said Schmidt.

"What exactly does this... HYDRA... do?" asked Jack.

"Humanity could not be trusted with their freedom. They wage wars, pollute the earth. HYDRA was created with the intention to take control in order to ensure all conflict vanishes," said Schmidt.

"Taking over the world for a good cause, huh? Sounds strange," said Jack.

"We fought a war and we lost to our enemies," continued Schmidt. "Everyone believes the Red Skull, I, to be deceased."

"And yet, here you are," replied Jack. "What happened to you exactly?"

Schmidt takes Jack to the main control room. He turns on the computer and shows an image of a blue glowing cube.

"It's called the Tesseract," answered Schmidt. "My enemies thought it had killed me, but it actually transported me to a place... beyond imagination."

"So, the cube thing opens portals?" asked Jack.

"It has unlimited capabilities, but those who know it well believe it only to be used for transportation across the cosmos," said Schmidt.

"And you want it back, yes?" guessed Jack.

"In time," said Schmidt.

"So, how exactly did you come to know of this multivers-o stuff?" asked Jack. "According to the wizard, no one, except him, is supposed to know that there are other realities beyond the stars."

"After I was banished from my world, I began to study," said Schmidt. "Everything I have learned, everything I have seen... it didn't take long until I discovered that the multiverse theory was, in fact, true. All I needed was a way to unlock it. Without the Tesseract, I need something else. That is where you come in."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" asked Jack.

"Merlin's wand," answered Schmidt.

"Come again?" asked Jack, surprised by the answer.

"Merlin's wand is one of the most powerful objects in the multiverse," said Schmidt. "I need it to return home and reclaim what is mine."

"Your crew?" guessed Jack.

"Yes... my 'crew'," said Schmidt.

"I doubt he's just gonna hand it over," said Jack.

"That is why you need to take it from him," said Schmidt.

"I'm all for pillaging and plundering, but this doesn't sound like a virtuous deed," said Jack.

"It was not meant to be," said Schmidt. "But I am asking you, Mr. Sparrow. If you do this one deed, we both get what we want. I can return to my world and reestablish order, while you will have all the riches a pirate can ever ask for. No one, not even the Royal Navy or the King of England, can stand in your way."

"Sounds like a good deal," said Jack, scratching his chin. "So, I help you, you help me, then?"

"I am a man of my word, Mr. Sparrow," answered Schmidt..

"But first, you're gonna have to do more to earn my trust," said Jack.

"Like what?" asked Schmidt.

"You said you can make the impossible possible," answered Jack. "Show me."

"If you insist," said Schmidt.

* * *

Schmidt takes Jack to another room, which appears to be a laboratory. In the middle of the room is a giant glass bowl filled with sparks of different colors.

"What is that?" asked Jack.

"That, Mr. Sparrow, is cosmic energy," answered Schmidt. "It's only a fraction compared to the power of the Tesseract, but it is enough for me to survive since my exile." He faces his guest and says, "One of the many ways I can use this energy is to create anything by pure thought. What do you wish see me create, Mr. Sparrow?"

"A new sword, I guess?" replied Jack.

Schmidt sits down on a chair, which has a helmet linked to the globe of cosmic energy. He closes his eyes and activates the helmet. A pod that is also connected to the globe turns on, capturing Jack's attention. He looks through the glass and sees nothing. He turns around to see sparks from the globe travel down the wire and towards the pod. To his amazement, a sword is forged out of thin air. The pod opens and picks it up.

"Impressive," answered Jack.

"Even better, it... cuts deeper than an... ordinary sword," said Schmidt, removing the helmet from his head, feeling woozy.

"You okay, mate?" asked Jack.

"Using the machine has one negative effect. It weakens a mortal's mind temporarily," answered Schmidt, holding his aching skull. "That is why I need Merlin's wand and the Tesseract. With their combined power, there is nothing I can't do."

"Except fix that face of yours," joked Jack.

Schmidt glares at Jack, not amused.

"Kidding, mate," said Jack. "I'm sure you can use all that power to fix your face."

"This is more than just about power, Mr. Sparrow," said Schmidt. "I can bring order to not just my planet but the entire multiverse. No more wars. No more conflict. HYDRA will ensure that peace will be established throughout the cosmos and beyond."

"All this power, you'd think one would take advantage of it," commented Jack.

"I am taking advantage of it, Mr. Sparrow, just not for sinister purposes, if that's what you're assuming," said Schmidt.

"I'm just saying," said Jack. "So, a man of your word?"

"A man of my word," promised Schmidt. "Give me Merlin's wand and you will be handsomely rewarded."

"Jack Sparrow, wealthiest pirate of the seas," said Jack. "I like it, Schmidt. Consider that wand yours."

"Excellent," replied Schmidt.

As soon as Jack leaves the room to return to Merlin's realm, a sinister smirk shows up on Schmidt's face.

"Excellent indeed," he said to himself.

* * *

Jack returns to Merlin's realm, in the middle of the forest. He hides the device Schmidt gave him and casually walks back to the cottage. He arrives back at the field to notice that no one is there. That means Merlin can only be in one place. His cottage.

Jack knocks on the door. Merlin answers.

"Mr. Sparrow," greeted Merlin.

"Merlin," greeted Jack.

"What can I do for you?" asked Merlin.

"You have rum in there, right?" asked Jack. "I thought I saw a lot of bottles while I was in here."

"Knowing how much you love that stuff, I thought about packing some bottles inside," said Merlin. "Come in."

Jack heads to the kitchen and finds a half dozen bottles of rum. He grabs one and opens it.

"Want some?" Jack offered Merlin.

"I prefer tea, thank you very much," said Merlin.

Merlin sits down and continues sipping tea, while Jack starts drinking his rum.

"So, Mr. Sparrow, I assume you wish to return to your world?" asked Merlin.

"My first though since you confessed your little secret," replied Jack. "But if you really need my help, I'll do it... for a price."

"Name it," said Merlin.

"You give me the location of some buried treasure back on my world," said Jack.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," said Merlin. "I can simply ask the fountain."

"Good," said Jack.

"Is that all you wish?" asked Merlin.

Jack continues drinking his rum while he walks around the table. He walks behind Merlin just as he finished the bottle. He tosses the bottle away. Merlin watches it as it falls to the floor, breaking into pieces. With Merlin's head turned, Jack quickly swipes the elderly wizard's wand from the table.

"Well, I'll be waiting outside then," said Jack, walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait, Mr. Sparrow," called Merlin.

Jack's nerves tensed when the wizard called his name. He thought he had noticed his missing wand and braces himself for a lecture.

"I just want to apologize again for my secrecy," said Merlin.

Jack sighs with relief, glad he wasn't busted.

"You don't have to apologize, mate. I understand prioritizing yourself over others," said Jack.

"It's not that, Mr. Sparrow," said Merlin. "Yes, I see now that I asked for your assistance to protect me from the council. But that doesn't mean it is my only reason I sought you out."

"I'm sure you can explain all about it when everyone else returns," said Jack, desperate to leave.

"No, this is something I have to say now," said Merlin. "I know you, Mr. Sparrow. You always make sure your actions benefit yourself. Rarely do you ever do something out of the goodness of your heart."

"Is there any point to this?" asked Jack.

"That party that you have no memory of, I saw the person you could've been," said Merlin.

"And what would that be?" asked Jack.

"Selfless," answered Merlin. "There's a certain detail I left out in my confession. It wasn't all party and games when I brought all of your together. We had to face a crisis."

"What crisis would that be?" asked Jack.

"A villain by the name of Syndrome once stole my wand and used it to bring together all the multiverse's greatest villains," said Merlin. "And so, I asked all the heroes of the multiverse, including you, to help me stop him. You did not ask for any reward. You did it out of pure selflessness. I have seen it."

"What kind of pirate was I?" questioned Jack, confused about what Merlin was talking about.

"I know it's hard to believe it, Mr. Sparrow, but what I say is true," said Merlin. "If the council would allow me, I would restore your memories of that very day, but obviously, they will deny that request."

"So, what you're saying is that I asked for nothing in exchange for my services?" asked Jack.

"I am finished with keeping secrets, Mr. Sparrow," said Merlin. "All I will from this point and forth is the truth."

"And you're hoping I can still be that pirate?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"You've always been that pirate," said Merlin confidently. "You just don't see it yet. I still hope you will. Someday. I wouldn't have left a piece of my wand in your world if I didn't believe you could be the noble Jack Sparrow again. Otherwise, well, you wouldn't be here."

Jack walks backwards out of the kitchen and leaves the cottage while Merlin continues to drink his tea, oblivious about his missing wand.

* * *

Jack returns to the forest in order to open a portal back to Schmidt in private. However, his mind couldn't shake off Merlin's words from their earlier conversation. Did the great Jack Sparrow actually assist Merlin once without asking for a reward? If so, then why was he turning his back on him now?

Jack could see it in Merlin's eyes and hear it in his voice. What he spoke of was the absolute truth. If it was true, can he just forget about giving Merlin a chance?

Suddenly, Jack ignored these thoughts and thought about the treasure Schmidt offered him. He takes out the device and opens a portal back to Schmidt's planet. After a few seconds of hesitation, he steps through it.

* * *

Jack returns to Schmidt's base. He finds the red-faced entity sitting on his "throne", watching a large number of glowing boxes that show different worlds.

"Hey, Schmidt!" called Jack. "I have the wand." He takes it out and shows it to him.

"Marvelous," said Schmidt.

Schmidt walks towards Jack with hand stretched out, expecting the pirate to give it to him. However, Jack stared at the wand for a long time.

"Something wrong, Mr. Sparrow?" asked Schmidt.

"The old wizard and I talked," said Jack. "He said that this isn't the pirate I really am. Always looking out for himself."

"Just another one of his lies," said Schmidt.

"No," said Jack. "I can see it in his eyes. He was being honest. Makes me wonder why I'm even doing this. Believe me, mate, I'd never turn down the opportunity to seize any treasure coming my way, but..."

"But what?" interrupted Schmidt. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"You have no idea what's on my mind right now, mate," said Jack, waving the wand around willy-nilly, unknowingly creating sparkles.

"Careful with the wand, Mr. Sparrow," said Schmidt. "It's quite powerful."

"Sorry, mate," said Jack, waving the wand in front of Schmidt's face, creating more sparkles.

"Give me that," ordered Schmidt.

Schmidt tries to snatch the wand, but Jack pulls back his arm, keeping the wand away from Schmidt.

"I don't think so," said Jack.

"I'm assuming you're having second thoughts," assumed Schmidt.

"I took a look around you palace and found a little something," said Jack. "A list filled with names me and my crew are familiar with. Mor'du. Guavian Death Gang. You're the one sending those monsters against us."

Schmidt started to get angry. "So, you've figured me out."

"Indeed, I have," said Jack. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Guess you were too busy keeping an eye on other things."

"Then why did you come here with the wand?" asked Schmidt.

"So I can do this," said Jack.

Jack waves the wand and fires a beam of sparkles that traps Schmidt in a cage identical to a pirate ship's brig.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jack, impressed of himself being successful on his first try with the wand.

"You will pay for this betrayal, Jack Sparrow!" yelled Schmidt.

"I'd love to stay here and talk, but I have friends to go back for," said Merlin.

"I offered you riches. I would have given them to you," said Schmidt. "Yet, you choose the treacherous wizard over me."

"Treacherous? You kept secret of yourself as well, mate," replied Jack. "I think it's safe to assume that you're the one messing with all the worlds."

"Didn't think you would be the one to figure that out," said Schmidt.

"Just because I don't understand all this multiverse-y stuff, doesn't mean I don't know how to connect situations," said Jack. "See ya, chum."

Jack casts a spell on himself, magically transporting himself away from Schmidt's HQ, leaving the red-faced tyrant to pound on the metal bars in frustration.

"Jack Sparrow!" shouted Schmidt, his voice echoing through the walls of his entire base.

* * *

Jack transports himself back to Merlin's realm, the wand still in hand. By the time he returned to the fountain, two portals opened almost simultaneously. Elsa came out of one portal, wearing her usual ice dress, and Rey comes out the other.

"Greetings, my dear ladies," greeted Jack.

"Uh, Jack, why do you have Merlin's wand?" asked Elsa, looking at the long pointy stick in Jack's hand.

"My wand!"

The three turned their heads to see Merlin emerge from his cottage.

"I can explain," said Jack.

Merlin snatches the wand back from the pirate.

"Why did you steal it?" asked Merlin, poking Jack in the chest with his wand.

"Like I said, I can explain," said Jack, raising both hands.

"Hold on," interrupted Rey. "Something's coming."

The three hear something lurking in the forest. A trail of black little metal contraptions emerge from the bushes, forming the shape of a tall platform. Standing on top of the platform is a man wearing a Kabuki mask.

"Jack Sparrow," he said. "I bring a message to you from the Red Skull. He wants you dead."

"Oh my God," muttered Elsa.

Rey glares at Jack and asks him, "Jack, what are you not telling us?"

Jack laughs nervously as he looks back and forth between his crew and the masked man.

 **If you're a big Disney fan, you should know who the masked man is. Anyway, I have to stop here. If you're wondering where Spider-Man is, you'll get your answer in the next chapter. I hope this was good.**

 **Please, leave a review. It helps me keep going.**


	17. Face-to-Face

**The mysterious big bad of the story has just been revealed. Red Skull. Now, it's time for things to get crazier. Also, the question "Where is Spider-Man?" will be a answered in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Jesus' girl 4ever for reviewing the previous chapter.**

"Who is he?" asked Rey, looking at the masked man.

"His name is Robert Callaghan," answered Merlin.

Merlin walks forward, intending to speak to the former college professor.

"Mr. Callaghan, what is the meaning of this?" asked Merlin.

"Jack Sparrow betrayed the Red Skull, therefore, he has to die," said Callaghan.

"The Red Skull is dead," said Merlin.

"Oh, he is pretty much alive," said Callaghan.

"You do not want to do this," said Merlin. "Your daughter would be ashamed of you."

"My daughter is the reason I'm doing this," said Callaghan. "Schmidt will kill her if I don't do this. I'm sorry."

Callaghan commands the microbots to form a giant fist. He brings it down towards Elsa, Jack, and Rey. Suddenly, the fist stopped. It was Rey, using the Force to push it away. She then disassembles the microbots, scattering them all over the field.

Merlin waves his wand and fires a magic blast at Callaghan. Callaghan creates a shield, but the magic blast penetrates it and hits him, causing him to fall off the platform. Fortunately, he used the microbots to cushion his fall. He then uses the microbots to snatch the wand from Merlin before trapping the wizard inside a sphere.

Jack takes out his sword and started slashing his way through the wall of microbots. Callaghan creates another giant hand, rips out a tree, and throws it at Elsa. Elsa freezes the tree and shatters it to pieces. Rey takes out her lightsaber and charges towards the masked man. She jumps, ducks, and rolls past the incoming microbots.

She strikes Callaghan in the face, knocking the mask off his face.

The sphere holding Merlin collapses. The microbots coming towards Jack fall to the ground. The microbots forming the giant hand fall apart.

Rey grabs Callaghan by the coat and looks at him in the eye.

"You're lucky I'm in no mood to kill you," said Rey.

"Good," said Merlin. "We need him alive to answer some questions."

* * *

Jack ties up Callaghan to a chair in the dining room in the cottage.

"Mr. Sparrow, mind explaining why you stole my wand," started Merlin.

"And who is this Red Skull?" asked Rey.

"His name is Johann Schmidt, a man with a skull of red, literally," said Jack. "While we were in Tortuga, he came to me. Offered me treasure if I bring him the old man's wand."

"And you listened to him?" questioned Elsa.

"He said Merlin was a liar, keeping a big secret from us," said Jack. "And he wasn't wrong."

"What does this Red Skull want with Merlin's wand?" asked Rey.

"My guess, tear the multivers-o apart," said Jack. "The mysterious entity causing all the trouble. It's Schmidt."

"Are you sure it was him?" asked Merlin.

"100% sure, mate," said Jack. "He's the one sending all those bad eggs to stop us."

Merlin puts his hand on his forehead as he sits down.

"You said the Red Skull was deceased," said Rey. "How is he alive?"

Merlin looks at Callaghan.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea what's going on," said Callaghan. "All I know is that Red Skull wants conquer the multiverse or whatever. I don't really care. I just want my daughter back."

"We can help you," promised Elsa.

"There's a picture of her in my pocket," said Callaghan.

Elsa reaches into Callaghan's pocket and takes out a picture of Abigail Callaghan.

"She's a beautiful girl," said Elsa.

"She's all I have," said Callaghan.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back," said Elsa.

"But we can't do this without Peter," said Rey. She turns to Jack and asks, "Where is he?"

"No idea," said Jack.

"Peter... Parker, is that his name?" asked Callaghan.

"What do you know?" asked Rey.

"I may have caught a glimpse of the list of prisoners on Red Skull's planet," said Callaghan. "Spider-Man, a.k.a. Peter Parker."

Rey activates her lightsaber and points it at Jack's throat.

"You're taking us there right now," demanded Rey.

"All you had to do was ask," said Jack. He shows everyone a little device in his hand. "We can use this to get to Schmidt."

"I'm coming with you," said Merlin.

"But I thought you couldn't risk the council knowing about your secret plans, whatever they are," said Rey.

"Mr. Sparrow here allied himself with the Red Skull because of my lies. I have to prove him he was not wrong to betray him," said Merlin.

"And what about our prisoner?" asked Jack, looking at Callaghan.

"We send him home," said Merlin.

"You can't do that," said Callaghan. "Red Skull has eyes everywhere. He will know I bailed on him and he'll kill my daughter."

"I have an idea," said Elsa.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Rey.

"You won't like it," said Elsa.

"If it means getting Peter back, I'll take it," said Rey.

Jack tells Merlin, "You don't have to come along, mate. I already know you have good reasons for your secrets."

"This is more than just about proving myself to all of you, Mr. Sparrow," said Merlin. "I sit here, staring at water while all of you risk your lives for my mistakes."

"Schmidt wasn't your mistake. You never even knew he was alive," said Jack.

"This is my mistake, because I never, as you say, 'man up' and take care of things myself," said Merlin.

* * *

Red Skull was visiting Peter Parker in his castle's prison.

"It was not very wise of you to go off on your own," said Red Skull.

"Hey, you sent the snake and robot after me," retorted Spider-Man.

"True, but you had your reason to wander off," said Red Skull. "Jack Sparrow told me that Merlin confessed his secret."

"Jack? What have you done to him?" asked Spider-Man.

"The real question is, 'Why didn't you abandon Merlin?'" said Red Skull.

"I wandered off to get my mind straight," said Spider-Man. "I thought that maybe saving people in need will remind me of my purpose."

"Do you still feel that you have purpose serving Merlin?" asked Red Skull.

"I'm not serving him. I'm helping him," said Spider-Man.

"He only wants help himself," said Red Skull.

"That's not true," said Spider-Man. "Merlin cares about everyone."

"Yet, he puts children in danger just to keep his hands clean," said Red Skull.

"And you think you're better than him?" questioned Spider-Man. "You're the Red Skull, the evil leader of the evil HYDRA."

"You see the world as a child does," said Red Skull. "Good and evil may be two vital concepts in fairytales, but in reality, their definitions are more complex than just simply how pure one's heart is or how ruthless one chooses to act."

"My friends will come for me," said Spider-Man.

"If they haven't abandoned Merlin already," said Red Skull.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the walls of the base.

"Schmidt!"

"Callaghan," muttered Red Skull.

He turns around and sees Callaghan with Merlin, Elsa, Jack Sparrow, and Rey. The latter three were cuffed with magic.

"Rey!" Spider-Man exclaimed happily.

"Hi, Peter," greeted Rey, smiling as well.

Red Skull tells Callaghan, "I told you I want the queen, the pirate, and the scavenger dead."

"Merlin here has something offer you," said Callaghan.

Merlin steps forward.

"Johann Schmidt," greeted Merlin.

"Merlin," greeted Red Skull.

"Mr. Sparrow told me you survived the Tesseract's wrath," said Merlin.

"Did he also tell you about my goals?" asked Red Skull.

"You need my wand to find the Tesseract and use it to control the multiverse," said Merlin.

"Sorry, mate. Couldn't shut up," joked Jack.

"I am merely doing what your council of wizards couldn't do. Maintain order," said Red Skull.

"And you think you can overpower them?" questioned Merlin.

"With the Tesseract and all the cosmic energy from every dimension, HYDRA's power will be unmatched," said Red Skull.

"Well, you can have my wand," said Merlin.

"What?!" Spider-Man and Rey shouted.

"You can have me and my wand, but let them live," said Merlin. "And return Abigail Callaghan to her father."

"So, you wish to surrender?" asked Red Skull.

"I am through letting others fight my battles for me," said Merlin.

"And why should I believe you will honor your end of the bargain?" asked Red Skull.

"If you know me at all, Schmidt, you know I will," said Merlin.

"And what makes you think I will honor my end of the bargain?" asked Red Skull.

"Because I can simply release Rey and let her go berserk," said Merlin.

Rey rolls her eyes, displeased with being referred to as a wild animal on a leash.

"Robert, cage them," ordered Red Skull. "Merlin, you and I will discuss this further."

"Mind if we discuss this over a cup of tea?" asked Merlin.

"Fine," said Red Skull.

"And my daughter?" asked Callaghan.

"That remains to be decided," said Red Skull. "Stay with the others until I call for you."

While Merlin and Red Skull head to the dining room, Callaghan locks up Elsa, Jack, and Rey in separate cells. After locking the cages, he leaves to join the "others".

* * *

"What kind of plan is this, your majesty?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Wait, there was a plan?" asked Spider-Man.

"Unless the plan is getting locked up, it's a failure," commented Rey.

"Being locked up is part of the plan," said Elsa, putting emphasis on "is".

"So, we're just supposed to sit here until Merlin breaks us out?" asked Rey.

"We wait," said Elsa.

"The council of wizards will be interfering with our mission in less than 12 hours. We can't any longer," said Rey.

"Oh, so now you care about Merlin suffering at the council's hands?" questioned Spider-Man.

"I may still be indecisive with Merlin's choice to hide his secret from us, but I cannot ignore the reason he did," said Rey.

"Don't worry, Rey," said Elsa. "Patience is a virtue."

"Not when there's a ticking clock," said Jack.

Elsa ignores Jack. She sits down and closes her eyes.

"So, we just meditate then?" asked Jack with slight sarcasm.

"Let her majesty deal with this," said Rey.

"I heard that, Rey," said Elsa, eyes still closed. "Now, please, let me focus."

While Elsa "meditates", the rest just sit down in their cells. Spider-Man opens the window that allows him to see Rey, who was in the cell next to him.

Peter removes his mask and says, "Uh, hi again."

"Hi," greeted Rey.

"I'm, uh, sorry I got you into this mess," said Peter.

"You needed to discover your purpose on your own. I understand that," said Rey. "It's Mr. Sparrow who is to blame for our predicament."

"Hey, I came to my senses in the end," said Jack.

"You betrayed us. You betrayed Merlin," said Rey. "Okay, I don't blame you for betraying the latter, but allying with a tyrant who you don't even know."

"His promise sounded promising," said Jack.

"We're in cells, Jack!" yelled Rey.

"Oo! I thought you got rid of your emotions or something," said Jack. "You sound angry."

"While you were betraying us, I was on a journey of self-discovery," said Rey.

"So, you did go?" asked Peter.

"Yes, Peter, I did go," said Rey. "And thank you. That journey was really helpful."

"Feeling grateful. Definitely helped," said Peter, smiling.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a nap while you two romance each other," said Jack.

Jack has gone silent, which tells Peter and Rey that he was already sleeping. They ignored him and focus on each other.

"So, how is Finn?" asked Peter.

"He almost got eaten by Rathtars, again, but I saved him and he's beginning to trust me again," said Rey.

"That's good to hear," said Peter.

"You were right. The Light inside me, it will never die," said Rey.

Peter's smile grows wider, happy to hear what Rey is saying. Rey started to smile as well.

"So, after we get out of this mess, what will you do next back home?" asked Peter.

"One step at a time," said Rey. "I've done many horrible things. They're unforgivable. Luke Skywalker, however, thinks I can be forgiven."

"Wait, you saw Luke?" asked Peter. "Let me guess. He came to you like a ghostly conscience."

"You can say that," said Rey. "He still believed in me, even after everything I did."

"Then you shouldn't be pessimistic about your redemption," said Peter.

"Even if I can get Poe and BB-8 and Maz to forgive me, Leia's trust is near to impossible to win back," said Rey. "Her husband is dead and her brother died at my hands."

"She doesn't have to forgive you. She just has to trust you," said Peter.

"I'm really glad you still believed in me, Peter," said Rey.

"No matter who you are, I will always believe you are the Rey I fell in love with," said Peter.

Through the window, Peter and Rey hold hands. Rey rests her head on Peter's hand before leaning for a kiss. Peter happily granted her request and kissed her.

"I'm going assume you two are making out," said Jack, interrupting them.

Peter and Rey ignored the pirate and continue kissing.

 **If you're wondering, "What is Elsa doing?" you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**


	18. Ultimate Payment

**We're nearing the end, folks. Yup, I just said it.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Cowboy-4-Christ and Dexter for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **To Dexter: This story follows the Star Wars canon up to Episode VII. The Last Jedi will have no effect on this story before/after its release. I just made up my own story after Episode VII, such as Rey joining the Dark Side. Simply put, I'm gonna have to deny your suggestion, but it does make for a good happy ending, I admit.**

Merlin and Red Skull sit down in the castle's dining room. As promised, Red Skull made some tea for Merlin.

"So, where shall we begin?" asked Red Skull, sitting.

"Let's start with the consequences of your actions," said Merlin. "Your meddling with the multiverse is causing portals to appear in every dimension, transporting innocents from one place to another."

"I admit, my attempts to harness cosmic energy from every dimension has its ramifications," said Red Skull. "Besides, you had your underlings to repair the damage."

"They're not my underlings, Schmidt," said Merlin. "And if I recall, you sent villains to eradicate them."

"Only because they stood in the way of my plans," said Red Skull.

"But there is no need for this violence," said Merlin.

"Which takes me back to my previous question," said Red Skull. "Why should I believe that you are willing to sacrifice your wand for the safety of those you lied to?"

"Same answer as before. I'm done not taking responsibilities in my own hands," said Merlin.

"Very bold of you, Merlin," said Red Skull.

"I just can't believe you would use my secrets to turn Jack Sparrow against me," said Merlin.

"He's a pirate who's always out for himself," said Red Skull. "If the council of wizards hadn't erased his memories of that battle against Syndrome, he would still be the honorable pirate who fought for you back then."

"But he turned on you," said Merlin.

"You do not need to remind me," said Red Skull.

"Jack Sparrow may not be the man who he was prior to the memory wipe, but there is always a part of him that will remind him who he truly is," said Merlin.

"Your faith in him is admirable," said Red Skull. "Sadly, all that faith will be for nothing, assuming you are honest about relinquishing your wand."

"If I do relinquish my wand, you must promise to release them," said Merlin. "Let them return home and be with their loved ones. That is all I am asking."

"And what of you, Merlin?" asked Red Skull.

"You can either end my life or keep me as your prisoner. It's your choice," said Merlin.

"Willing to die for your so-called friends, eh? I must admit, I am surprised," replied Red Skull.

"Even an old man such as myself has something new to learn," said Merlin.

"I'm going to need further assurance," said Red Skull.

"If you wish," said Merlin. "Just as soon as I finish."

Merlin continues drinking his tea. Red Skull sits and waits for the elderly wizard to empty the tea pot.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cells, Elsa continues to meditate, Jack is still napping, and Rey and Peter have been silent after their kiss.

"This wait is grueling," said Rey.

"I trust Elsa," said Peter. "I'm sure she knows what she is doing."

Suddenly, they heard a sound of metal. The cells' locks have been unlocked and the doors open.

"Well, that happened," said Peter, surprised.

Peter puts his mask back on as he and Rey exit their cells. Peter checks on Jack while Rey checks on Elsa.

"Hey, Jack, wake up," said Spider-Man, shaking the pirate's shoulder.

"Uh... oh... tie the sail, me hearties," babbled Jack as he started to wake up. "Oh, we're out."

Peter and Jack check on Rey, who was standing beside a still meditating Elsa.

"Cages are open, luv," said Jack.

Peter kneels in front of Elsa and waves his hand in front of Elsa. He shakes her shoulder, but she didn't respond.

"Maybe she's sleep-meditating," said Peter.

"She must be in too deep," said Rey.

Suddenly, Elsa's eyes opened, startling Spider-Man.

"Okay, that was scary," said Spider-Man, his hand on his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry," apologized Elsa.

"What did you do?" asked Spider-Man. "There we no ice on the locks."

"During my war with Hans, I met someone who taught more about magic," said Elsa. "All magical beings have the ability to escape their physical bodies in spirit form. The spirit form can roam the world undetected, but that doesn't mean they're completely like ghosts. For example, I just opened the locks."

"That's so cool," said Spider-Man.

"How come you never used it before?" asked Rey.

"I can't overuse it or I'll become a spirit permanently," said Elsa. "Magic always has a price."

"Surprisingly, I'm not surprised," said Spider-Man.

"I also did some poking around to make sure Schmidt isn't alerted of our escape," said Elsa.

"You never cease to amaze, luv," said Jack.

"Okay, so what's next?" asked Spider-Man.

"I'm gonna go find the rest of the prisoners," said Elsa. "The rest of you, you have to find a way to shut down this place. Without power, Schmidt can do no more damage to the multiverse."

"You're trusting us to handle it ourselves?" asked Spider-Man.

"It appears I am," said Elsa. "I know you won't let me down."

Spider-Man gives Elsa a nod, telling her that he won't let her down. After giving Elsa the magic egg, Spider-Man leaves with Jack and Rey.

* * *

Elsa walks down the corridor, checking the cells for more prisoners. She started to hear noises. It sounds like someone pounding on glass. She runs towards the direction of the sound and finds a glass cage. Inside the glass cage is a familiar face. It was Genie.

"Hey, you look familiar," said Genie.

"Yes, I am Elsa. We met at the desert," said Elsa. "I promised Aladdin and Jasmine I'd get you home."

"Well, since you're here, how 'bout getting me out out of this thing?" asked Genie. "In case you're asking, this cage is magic-proof."

Elsa slowly reaches for the cage. When her hand touched it, an electric barrier zapped her.

"Okay, this is not gonna be easy," said Elsa.

"Any bright ideas?" asked Genie.

"Just one," said Elsa.

Elsa uses her powers and freezes the entire cage, as well as shutting down the electric shield. She then shatters the ice to little pieces, freeing Genie. Genie was sitting down with his hands on his head, eyes closed, looking as if something is about to fall from the sky and hit him.

When he opened his and saw that he is free, he jumped in the air with joy and bounced around in the form of fireworks exploding. Elsa simply watches the many beautiful colors Genie is popping in the ceiling. He then dresses himself as a parade musician with a giant drum strapped to him. He started walking in circles and pounding on the drum, still smiling.

Elsa was concerned with the noise he's making, but she has glad he's enjoying his freedom.

"Uh, Mr. Genie, while I am happy to see you happy, we are in a castle ruled by a dictator," said

Genie stops himself and poofs the musician clothes away.

"Oops," said Genie before laughing nervously. "Well, I believe right words are 'thank' and 'you'."

"You're welcome," said Elsa.

"So, uh, how do I get back?" asked Genie.

Elsa takes out a magic egg, selects _Aladdin_ universe, and opens a portal to said universe.

"Your majesty, I am forever in your debt," said Genie, giving Elsa a big hug.

"Um, not necessary," said Elsa.

"Nonsense," said Genie. "If you need this genie for a birthday party or a world-ending threat, just come to Agrabah."

After poofing a red rose for Elsa, Genie flies through the portal and back to his friends.

Elsa closes the portal and continues searching for more prisoners. She found a door made of reinforced steel at the end of the corridor. Elsa places her ear against the door and hears sobbing inside.

"Must be Abigail Callaghan," she guessed.

Elsa tried using her powers, but for some reason, the ice keeps melting.

"Proofed for all magic," she said.

Elsa sees a hand print scanner. However, since she's from a dimension where she lived in the 19th Century, she has no idea what it is. What she does know is that it must be the key to opening the door. She freezes it until the circuits were completely frozen. She then shatters the scanner, which opens the door. She sees a young woman tied to a chair, crying.

Trying to be gentle, Elsa unties the girl first before speaking to her.

"It's okay. You're safe now," said Elsa.

The girl looks up and sees Elsa, allowing her to see her face. Remembering the picture that Robert Callaghan showed her, Elsa can confirm that the prisoner is, indeed, Abigail Callaghan.

"You're Abigail Callaghan, correct?" asked Elsa.

"Yes," said Abigail.

"Your father sent me here," said Elsa.

"Where is he?" asked Abigail. "Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid not," said Elsa. "But don't worry. I promise I'll bring him home. Until then, you have to go home."

"Not without my dad," said Abigail.

"I may not know your father well, but I know him well enough to know that he'd prefer you were home safe," said Elsa.

Elsa opens a portal back to _Big Hero 6_ universe.

"Go," said Elsa.

"You'll bring my dad home, right?" asked Abigail.

"I keep my promises," promised Elsa.

Abigail walks through the portal and disappears.

* * *

Jack, Rey, and Spider-Man arrive at the laboratory. Rey and Spider-Man stare in awe at the giant glass sphere containing cosmic energy.

"With that much power, he can destroy an entire planet," said Rey.

"Well, good thing he wants control and not universal destruction," said Spider-Man.

"So, how are we supposed to destroy this thing?" asked Jack. "I'm assuming we can't just smash it."

"I'm pretty we'd destroy ourselves along with the entire planet if we did," said Rey.

"We just have to find out where all this is cosmic energy is coming from," said Spider-Man.

"Down below," guessed Jack, seeing hole below the sphere.

"Rey," signaled Spider-Man.

Rey puts her hand on the floor and closes her eyes, using the Force.

"There is something down there, alright," said Rey.

Using the Force, Rey rips the floor open, leaving a hole where they can jump in and see what's below the sphere. Down below, they found an open portal that seems to be sending energy waves up to the sphere. There was a control panel.

Spider-Man pushes the "off" button, closing the portal and the hatch to the sphere.

"Well, problem solved," said Spider-Man.

Suddenly, the alarms go off. The room started to shake.

"Elsa is so going to kill us," said Spider-Man.

"Hey, you're the one who pushed the button," said Jack.

"Not now, Sparrow," said Rey.

* * *

Merlin was on the brink of handing over the wand to Red Skull, but before the red-faced dictator touched the magical object, the alarms went off.

"What is going on?" wondered Red Skull.

Red Skull runs towards the control room to check on the security cameras. However, Merlin stopped him with a magic blast from his wand. He then creates a magical rope, tying up Red Skull to keep him from leaving the room.

"You tricked me," growled Red Skull.

"To be honest, I would've given it to you anyway," said Merlin. "But I guess plans change."

"You think your magic can hold me, Merlin? I have spent decades planning my ascendancy," said Red Skull.

Red Skull activates his gloves. They started glowing red and the magical rope tying him up disappears.

"Anti-magic gauntlets," said Red Skull.

Red Skull fires an energy beam from his gloves and hits Merlin, knocking the wizard down, causing him to drop his wand. Red Skull walks over and picks it up.

"Your payment for your lies and deceit are long overdue, Merlin," said Red Skull. "Allow me to accept it."

Using the wand, Red Skull strips Merlin of his immortality. He takes out a gun and shoots Merlin twice.

"No!"

Red Skull turns around and sees Elsa. Elsa fires an ice blast, but Red Skull protects himself with an anti-magic shield. He then fires a magic blast from Merlin's wand at the ceiling, causing rubble to fall on Elsa.

"Now, time to fix the problem," he said.

* * *

Red Skull uses the wand to transport himself to the laboratory. The cosmic energy was starting to break the sphere, as seen by the cracks. He enters through the hole in the floor and reactivates the portal, continuing to keep the sphere filled with cosmic energy, as well as keeping it stable.

He then heads to the cells. The for cages that once held Elsa, Jack Sparrow, Rey, and Spider-Man have been opened. Genie's glass cage is now shattered ice. Abigail Callaghan's cell is open and all that was inside was a chair and rope.

"Petulant children," growled Red Skull.

* * *

Jack, Rey, and Spider-Man have been searching all over for Merlin. They made it to the dining room, only to be horrified by what they found. The elderly wizard lying on the ground with two bleeding wounds. The rubble blocking the doorway started to shake. The three heroes sighed with relief when they saw that it was just Elsa, freezing her way out of the rubble.

The quartet all approach Merlin.

"I don't understand. I thought he's immortal," said Spider-Man.

"Red Skull... my wand... removed my immortality," said Merlin, struggling to speak due to the pain.

Elsa was about to freeze his wounds, but Merlin grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"No," said Merlin.

"But you'll die," said Elsa.

"It's better this way," said Merlin. "Red Skull was right. My payment for my sins is overdue. My death is a worthy payment."

"No, you don't deserve that," said Spider-Man. "Lies or no lies, all of your intentions have been for good."

"Maybe, but that does not excuse me for what I have put you through," said Merlin, coughing. "I came to the four of you and risked your lives to rebuild my dream of unity."

"We were already facing life-threatening threats for living before this," said Spider-Man.

"Elsa," called Merlin. "Come here, dear. There is something I need to tell you."

Elsa leans down and allows Merlin to whisper something to her.

"Will you do it?" asked Merlin.

"I will," said Elsa.

"But, Merlin, without you, who will protect the multiverse?" asked Rey.

"You four," answered Merlin. "You have showed strength, courage, and the capacity to function as a team, a family. You are more than capable to filling my shoes."

"But we have responsibilities back in our worlds," said Spider-Man.

"Then there is only one who can take my place," said Merlin, coughing again. "Seek the one called... Mickey Mouse."

Merlin's eyes slowly closed.

The four heroes had to accept the truth. Merlin the Wizard is dead.

Spider-Man's grief was cut short when his Spider Sense kicked in.

"Someone's coming," said Spider-Man.

The four turned their attention to the door, where an army of robots come flying in, led by Ultron.

"Spider-Man, we meet again," said Ultron. "Only this time, Red Skull has given me the permission to terminate you."

"Elsa, get us out of here!" yelled Spider-Man.

Using the magical egg, Elsa opens a portal back to Merlin's realm. It sucks in the quartet and Merlin's body.

Red Skull enters the room to see that the heroes have vanished.

"Just open a portal and we can pursue them," said Ultron.

"No," said Red Skull. "I have what I need." He looks at the wand in his hand. "We move up our timetable. HYDRA's rise begins today."

 **The end is coming. Get ready.**


	19. War

**Get ready, ladies and gentlemen. This is gonna a long, thrilling (at least I hope so) chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Cowboy-4-Christ and Jesus' girl 4ever for reviewing the previous chapter.**

The first thing Elsa, Jack, Rey, and Spider-Man did once they returned to Merlin's realm was bury the elderly wizard's body. They dug a hole next to his cottage and placed him in a coffin made from wood torn from said cottage. After burying the coffin, they used a slab of rob as a gravestone. They carved on it. It says:

 _Merlin  
"A Good Wizard, A Better Man"_

After grieving, the quartet sat on the dining table in the cottage. Jack was drinking rum. Rey was staring at her lightsaber. Spider-Man was eating cookies. Elsa was sipping the last of Merlin's special tea.

"Must be some fine tea," commented Spider-Man.

"Merlin knew how to make tea taste magical without the use of magic," said Elsa.

"Now that he's dead, it's our responsibility to finish this," said Rey.

"Count me in," said Jack.

"Oh, so just because Merlin's gone, you feel that you owe him a debt without getting anything in return?" questioned Rey, sounding bitter towards the pirate.

"Rey," scolded Elsa.

"No, Elsa," said Rey. "If anyone in this room is to blame for Merlin's death, it's Sparrow."

"Pardon me, luv?" Jack reacted.

"You betrayed him and stole his wand for that red-faced scum," said Rey angrily.

"Hey, I turned around eventually," said Jack.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't been in league with him," said Rey.

"Hey, he came to me in Tortuga. I had no idea who he was," argued Jack.

"A strange man with knowledge of the multiverse shows up and you trust him immediately because he offers you a big reward for your assistance. I thought you were supposed to be the tricky one, Sparrow," criticized Rey.

"So Schmidt captured my attention, but I wasn't going to be fooled by his charade for long," said Jack. "A man with that much power and he wants to use it for 'the welfare of the multiverse'? I doubt it."

"So, you're implying that even Merlin would use his own power for his selfish purposes?" accused Rey.

"He did have selfish purposes," said Jack. "And if I'm remembering the whole thing correctly, we were at Schmidt's planet because Parker here got himself captured, all because he wandered off alone."

"Hey, you can't pin this on me!" yelled Spider-Man.

"You got yourself captured so we had to come and get you. Seems clear to me," said Jack.

Rey walks towards Jack and looks at him in the eye. "Talk to him like that again and I'll cut off your hand."

"No thanks, luv. I'm not really the one-hand-one-hook type of pirate," said Jack.

"That's enough!" shouted Elsa.

The pirate, the scavenger, and the teenager silenced themselves.

"Don't you all see? This is exactly the kind of behavior that tore us apart last time," said Elsa.

"We just lost the most powerful wizard in the multiverse," reminded Rey. "And Sparrow here is to blame."

"We are all to blame," said Elsa. "Merlin may have kept an important secret from us, but we may have overreacted about it. Our displeasure and sudden desire to abandon him led him to believe he has to get his hands dirty to prove himself to us."

"So, you're saying it's our fault?" asked Jack.

Elsa sighs, fed up with Jack's attitude. "Before Merlin died, he asked me to make him a promise. I intend to fulfill that promise."

"Besides saving the multiverse, what else could he want?" asked Jack.

"Come with me," said Elsa.

* * *

Elsa leads everyone through the Infinity Gate, where the Infinity Pool is.

"What are we doing here?" asked Jack.

"Just be quiet and let me work," said Elsa.

Elsa fires an ice blast at the center of the pool. Elsa raises her hand in the air, lifting some sort of container, which was now frozen, out of the pool. Elsa gently places it on the ground in front of her. She opens it, showing everyone what's inside. It was an orb with a bunch of moving images on it.

"Hey, that's us," said Spider-Man.

The orb shows the four of them each hanging out with other interdimensional individuals at some sort of party. One image showed Elsa and her sister Anna spending time with Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert. The next image shows Spider-Man flirting with the lonesome Rey. The next image shows Jack having a drink with Mr. Incredible and Sulley.

"This must be the party the old man spoke about," guessed Jack.

"This orb contains the memories of everyone who was at that party," said Elsa. "Merlin wanted me to restore them."

"Why?" asked Rey.

"He wanted us to remember that day, so we can fully understand why he longed for that day to happen again," said Elsa.

"And did he tell you how to release the memories?" asked Spider-Man.

"Without the wand, there's only one way," said Elsa.

Elsa freezes the orb entirely. She then shatters it to pieces, releasing magical blue waves floating up above. Four magical waves descend upon the quartet, each entering their brains. The four felt disoriented at first, but as the seconds ticked by, the nausea passed. With their eyes closed, they could see images flashing in their head.

Elsa can see herself standing with Captain America and Han Solo, squaring off against Syndrome, armed with Merlin's wand.

Jack can see himself sword-fighting with Davy Jones in some sort of shantytown in a desert.

Rey can see herself engaging in a lightsaber battle against Darth Vader on the Death Star.

Spider-Man can see himself fighting mini-Omnidroids in the middle of New York City.

The four of them open their eyes as soon as the images in their head stopped flashing. They eyed each other with strange looks on their faces.

"I remember... everything," said Spider-Man.

"Me too," said Jack.

"I as well," said Rey.

"I can remember it all," said Elsa.

"Man, those days were pretty wild," said Spider-Man.

"Indeed they are," said Jack. "The old man was right. I didn't ask for a reward from all that trouble."

"I can't believe I actually faced off against Darth Vader," said Rey. "And lived, not to mention."

"The council of wizards were wrong to separate us," said Elsa. "Merlin's vision was, indeed, paradise. In his name, we shall restore his dream. We will unite everyone from the multiverse."

The magical waves above their heads fly out of the Infinity Gate and split up as they wandered off to the cosmos.

"I'm guessing everyone from every world will be remembering that day soon," guessed Jack.

"Good," said Elsa. "We need all the help we can get."

"Now that we have our memories back, what now?" asked Rey. "Schmidt has Merlin's wand and a large amount of cosmic energy in his hands. He'll be unstoppable."

"No one is unstoppable," said Elsa.

"What's the play, your highness?" asked Spider-Man, feeling ready to take on Red Skull.

"We only have six hours until the council of wizards intervene. If what Merlin says about them is true, then we have to finish this before our time is up," said Elsa.

"Even if we can take on Schmidt, he has an army of villains to aid him in his mad plans," said Rey.

Elsa looks at the magical egg in her hands. "It's time to recruit some old friends."

* * *

Back at Red Skull's planet, he sits on his "throne". Standing in front of him is the army he assembled.

Ultron and his Sentries. Boba Fett. Darth Maul. Robert Callaghan. Davy Jones. Leroy and a dozen clones of him. Adrian Toomes (a.k.a. Vulture). Ronan the Accuser. Jafar.

"The time is almost upon us," started Red Skull. "HYDRA's rise starts in six hours. The multiverse will be mine to control and all of you, you will all have what I promise. The question is 'Will you stand with me?'"

"And how are we sure you'll honor your end of the deal?" asked Vulture.

"I cannot work with such irritating pests," said Ronan, gesturing to Leroy and his army.

Leroy and his clones all growled at Ronan. Ronan raised his Cosmi-rod, expecting a fight with the Leroy army.

"Everyone, please, let's all remain calm," said Red Skull.

Leroy and Ronan turn their attention back to the red-faced tyrant.

"This is a dysfunctional army, Schmidt," said Ultron. "You can't expect them to cooperate."

"I don't," said Red Skull. "I only expect all of you to fight for dominance. Every single one in this room has an agenda they failed to carry out. Well, now I'm giving you another chance to get what you want. All of us shall have what we desire. Power. Vengeance. Absolute control. Stand with me, and you will finally have the satisfaction you so desperately crave."

"I believe me and my army have already given you our support," said Ultron.

"If this is the only way for me to go home, then so be it," said Boba Fett.

"My mind has not changed, Mr. Schmidt," said Jafar.

"I will take any chance to face Jack Sparrow again," said Davy Jones.

"Fine," said Leroy.

"As long as you promise to resurrect Darth Sidious, I will cooperate," said Darth Maul.

"I will follow you, Red Skull, for now," said Ronan.

"As the space man said, for now," said Vulture.

"Do not call me 'space man'," growled Ronan.

While the villains continue to throw shade at each other, Robert Callaghan sulks in the background. Whether or not his daughter is safe now, he has to do what Red Skull says.

* * *

Elsa, Jack, Rey, and Spider-Man returned to Merlin's realm with an army of heroes to assist them.

Captain America. Iron Man. Perry the Platypus. Genie. Baymax. Hiro Hamada. Maui. Stitch.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care companion," greeted Baymax, waving at everyone.

Rey approaches Spider-Man.

"How's the octopus?" asked Rey, referring to Hank from _Finding Dory_.

"He's back in the sea," answered Spider-Man.

The teenage superhero then looks at the billionaire playboy and the World War II veteran, both looking at each other with hardened faces.

"Well, this is awkward," said Spider-Man.

"Stark," Steve greeted Tony.

"Captain," Tony greeted Steve.

"Look, guys, I know you two have some hard feelings against each other, but right now, you to need to team up, at least for now," said Spider-Man.

"What's the threat?" asked Steve.

"You may be familiar with him," said Spider-Man.

Elsa uses the magical egg to project an image of Red Skull. Captain America was, no doubt, shocked.

"He died," said Captain America.

"That magic cube didn't kill him. It just transported him to outer space," said Spider-Man. "He's been collecting power for decades, trying to return to Earth and start a new HYDRA."

"Good thing you called me," said Captain America.

"One question," said Iron Man. "Why does this place look like Disneyland?"

Everyone froze, confused as to why Iron Man is confused.

"I'm kidding," said Iron Man, laughing. "I remember the Syndrome craziness."

"But why aren't the others here?" asked Hiro. "Anna. Sulley. Buzz. Woody."

"We can't recruit everyone this time," said Elsa. "The council of wizards, those who erased our memories, have altered the flow of the multiverse so it will collapse if too many leave their dimensions."

"There's only so many we can bring here," said Rey.

"This council of wizards. I assume they're bad news?" asked Captain America.

"According to Merlin, you bet," said Jack.

"They gave Merlin 24 hours to repair the damage done to the multiverse. We have only 3 hours left," said Elsa.

"Where is that crazy old bundle of joy?" asked Genie, happy to see Merlin again.

Elsa, Jack, Rey, and Spider-Man remain silent and hang their heads in sadness. Everyone understood the message. Perry the Platypus found Merlin's grave. He takes his fedora off and closes his eyes in grief.

"Merlin's gone," said Elsa sadly. "Johann Schmidt took away the multiverse's guardian. We can't let his death be in vain. We stop Schmidt, we honor Merlin's memory."

"But the multiverse will need a new guardian," said Maui. "If this wizard council is bad news, we can't trust them."

"We need to find Mickey Mouse," said Elsa. "'I' need to find Mickey Mouse."

"You?" asked Maui.

"All of you will engage Red Skull and whatever army he's got at his disposal. Captain America will lead the charge," said Elsa.

"Your majesty, as honored as I would be to lead these people into battle, it was your leadership that ultimately led to Syndrome's downfall," protested Captain America.

"And I would be honored to lead all of you again, but this time, you have to start this fight without me," said Elsa. "Besides, Merlin insisted we look for Mickey. I'll bring him to Schmidt's planet as quick as possible. Until then, I wish you all good luck."

"You're not gonna sing 'Let It Go', are you?" asked Jack.

Elsa giggled in amusement. "As much as I want to, you don't need a song for encouragement."

"I still sense a song coming soon," Spider-Man whispered to Rey.

"One more thing," said Elsa. "Every captain needs a right hand. I am assigning Spider-Man to take the role."

"Really? Me?" Spider-Man felt both honored and surprised.

"You showed great leadership at the Kyln

"Again, I just copied a previous escape attempt," said Spider-Man.

"And as Rey said, it takes the capabilities of a true leader to pull it off," said Elsa.

"Then I will gladly be Caps' second-in-command," said Spider-Man, saluting.

* * *

Jack Sparrow uses Schmidt's device to transport himself and his allies back to Red Skull's planet.

"You look tense, Cap," said Spider-Man.

"For so long, I thought the Red Skull was dead," said Captain America. "If he's grown as powerful as you said he is, then this will be one heck of a war."

"Except we don't intend on losing and then fighting for another 6 years," said Spider-Man.

"Agreed," said Rey. "This war ends today."

Iron Man walks next to Spider-Man. "So, how's the suit?"

"It's awesome," said Spider-Man. "It's so tight, but so functional."

"Guess it's time to show you the hidden surprise inside," said Iron Man.

"What?" asked Spider-Man.

Suddenly, Spider-Man can see a digital computer in front of his eyes, analyzing everything around him, including his suit when he looked at his hands.

" _Good evening, Mr. Parker._ "

"Who's that?" asked Spider-Man.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.," answered Iron Man. "She can help both of us during the fight."

"This is gonna be so cool," said Spider-Man.

"Calm yourself, soldier," said Captain America. "This is a war we're fighting."

"You can't stop him from feeling enthusiastic, I'm afraid. It's part of his charm," said Rey, smiling at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man blushed underneath the mask and scratches the back of his head.

"Peter's heart rate seems to be accelerating at a rapid rate," said Baymax. "I believe he needs a sedative to calm down."

"No, no, Baymax," said Hiro. "He's just... in love. Human hearts beat faster when they're in love."

"Does rapid heart movement caused by love have negative effects?" asked Baymax. "I do not have 'love' in my medical database."

"No, there's no negative effects," assured Hiro.

"Falling in love again, huh, you two?" asked Genie, looking at the scavenger and the superhero. "I remember when you two first fell in love. Oh, what a lovely couple you two made. A match made in heaven."

"Yeah, we remember," said Rey. "Those were precious times."

"I wish I can punch those wizards in their we-maintain-order faces for what they did to us," said Spider-Man.

"You'll get your chance, mate," said Jack. "First things first."

"Let's go kick Red Skull in his red be-hind," said Maui, pumped up for a fight.

* * *

The heroes arrived at Red Skull's castle. They were met by Red Skull's army.

"Where's Red Skull?" asked Captain America.

"Inside, waiting for you, captain," said Ultron. "Everyone, let him through."

The villains stepped aside as they let Captain America walk inside. After the front doors were closed, the heroes and villains stared each other down, preparing themselves to fight.

"Uh, hey, everyone," greeted Spider-Man, intimidated by the vast number of Red Skull's army. "We're here to fight you."

Hiro steps forward when he sees someone familiar. "Professor Callaghan?"

"Hello, Hiro," greeted Callaghan.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Hiro.

"Red Skull threatened my daughter. I have no choice. Sorry, Hiro," said Callaghan.

"11 of us and 110 of them," said Iron Man, counting the number of the opposing army.

Spider-Man gulped nervously.

"Swallow that fear, kid," said Captain America, putting a reassuring hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Numbers don't win wars."

"But they help," said Spider-Man.

"Regardless, you can't be intimidated," said Captain America.

"Oh, you should be very intimidated," said Vulture. "Long time no see, Parker. You like the new gun? Red Skull made it for me."

"Hey, Ultron," greeted Iron Man. "I thought Vision took care of you."

"Red Skull has the means of bringing the dead back to life," said Ultron. "Some of us here were dead before."

"Like me, Jack Sparrow," said Davy Jones.

"Hey," greeted Jack, acting casual. "See you still got the tentacles. They always looked good on you."

"Enough prattling!" yelled Ronan.

Ronan raises his Cosmi-Rod and slams it to the ground, creating a wave of energy that knocks all the heroes down, except for Genie, who flew above the blast.

"I agree with the Kree," said Rey. "No more chit-chat."

The heroes and villains charged against each other.

Rey and Darth Maul activate their lightsabers and engage each other. Since they both owned double-bladed lightsabers, neither of them can get a surprise attack on each other. Their blades clashes with every swing and they both did some flips and jumps in attempt to get the drop on one another.

Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones engage in a sword fight. Davy Jones was striking fast while Jack was being agile and evasive. Jack managed to cut off one of Davy Jones' tentacles on his face.

Spider-Man swings around the castle with Vulture chasing him. Vulture fires several cosmic energy blasts from his new blaster, but Spider-Man dodges every single one. Spider-Man swings in a Ferris wheel motion and kicks Vulture's jetpack, sending him flying out of control.

Jafar transforms into his genie form and takes on Genie. Genie and Jafar trade magic bolts, neither one getting the upper hand on each other. Genie poofs up a bow and an arrow with a pie on the arrow head. He fires it and hits Jafar in the face, blocking his sight with pie.

Iron Man faces off against Ultron. He decides to play chase with Ultron and flies away with the A.I. on his tail. Ultron manages to stop Iron Man with a gravitational blast, but Iron Man hits Ultron in the face with a repuslor blast.

Maui decides to take care of Ultron's army. He jumps high in the air repeatedly and whacks them with his hook, destroying them in 1-2 hits. He then transforms into a hawk and tricks them into flying into each other, destroying themselves.

Hiro hops onto Baymax's back as the health care unit soars to the skies. Callaghan sends microbots after them, but Baymax dodges every incoming attack, thanks to Hiro's instruction. Callaghan grabs Baymax's leg with the microbots, but Baymax uses his rocket arm to free himself.

Leroy allows his clones to take care of Stitch. Stitch makes quick work of them by unleashing the feral animal within him, four arms and all, punching, kicking, and bowling himself at the clones.

Agent P goes airborne with his jetpack with Ronan firing energy blasts at him. Perry avoids every single blasts and then fires his laser ray, knocking the Cosmi-Rod off Ronan's hand.

* * *

Inside the castle, Captain America arrives at the throne room, where Red Skull is. He's sitting on his throne while wearing a helmet and a suit of armor that resembles Iron Man's, only in black with HYDRA's symbol on the chest. Merlin's wand was attached to his left gauntlet. From the looks of the wire connected to the helmet, it was transferring cosmic energy to him.

"Captain, we meet again," greeted Red Skull.

"You get one chance, Schmidt," said Captain America. "Surrender the Tesseract and come quietly."

Red Skull simply chuckles, amused by captain's worthless attempt to talk him into surrendering.

Captain America throws his shield, but Red Skull catches it before it hits his helmet. He then throws it back at Captain America with great force. Captain America catches it, but only after it hit him in the stomach, knocking him down.

Red Skull takes off the helmet and stands up from his throne.

"I think you will find that I am no longer just a man, captain," said Red Skull.

"The Red Skull is no god, Schmidt," said Captain America.

"No," said Red Skull. "I am... the Cosmic Skull!"

"Doesn't matter what codename you have," said Captain America, standing up. "You failed before. You'll fail again."

"Always the fighter, captain," replied Red Skull.

Captain America uses his fists and shield to fight Cosmic Skull up-close. However, Cosmic Skull was barely fazed by his punches and his armor was protecting him from the shield. Cosmic Skull fires a repuslor blast, powered by cosmic energy, knocking Captain America back three dozen feet away.

Cosmic Skull fires another repulsor blast. Captain America blocks it with his shield, but force of the blast was slowly pushing him back. Cosmic Skull uses both his hands and increases the power of the repuslor beam. The blast creates an explosion that not only blows back Captain America, but also destroys half his shield.

"Goodbye, Captain America," said Cosmic Skull. "I wish this fight would've lasted longer, but my new universe doesn't need the likes of you."

Cosmic Skull was about to fire another cosmic repuslor blast, until the opening of a portal captures both his attention and Captain America's. Coming out the portal is Elsa, dressed in her battle armor like the one she wore against Evil Queen.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," greeted Cosmic Skull. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Feeling's not mutual, I'm afraid," said Elsa, her voice sounding more serious than ever.

"Embracing the dark side of your powers. I'm impressed," said Cosmic Skull. "I had hoped Evil Queen would succeed in destroying you, but I must be honest, the end result of your encounter with her was more satisfying than I expected."

"Just because I've embraced the dark side of my powers, it doesn't mean I will succumb to it," said Elsa.

"Then I'm afraid this is where you will die," said Cosmic Skull.

Cosmic Skull fires a repuslor blast. Elsa deflects the blast with her ice sword. Cosmic Skull fires a repuslor beam, but Elsa's sword deflects it as well. She walks closer towards Cosmic Skull as she continues to block his blast. Not even doubling the power of the beam could beat Elsa's magic sword. Elsa was only a couple of feet away from Cosmic Skull. He tried stepping back as he increased the power of his cosmic repulsor beam. Elsa's sword continues to deflect the blast as she walks closer.

Elsa spins around the blast and cuts off Cosmic Skull's right hand. Skull screams in pain as he drops to his knees. Elsa was about to strike him again, until he uses Merlin's wand and fires a magic blast, one that hurt Elsa and pushed her away from him.

"You've grown powerful. More powerful than even the Trolls can expect," said Cosmic Skull. "But with the power of the Tesseract and Merlin's wand combined, nothing can stop me."

Cosmic Skull started using the wand's power to regenerate his missing limb, complete with the armor's gauntlet.

* * *

Outside the castle, the battle rages on. So far, the heroes are getting the upper hand, despite being outnumbered.

Rey repeats history and slices Darth Maul in half with her lightsaber after he made the mistake of leaving an opening for an attack.

Spider-Man fires a web into Vulture's cannon, clogging it. When Vulture fired, his cannon exploded, causing him to crash.

Maui has destroyed almost all of Ultron's sentries, using a hawk's flight to outsmart them in midair and whale's weight to crush the ones on the ground.

Baymax distracts Callaghan long enough for Spider-Man to snatch Callaghan's mask with a web rope. The platform made of microbots that Callaghan was standing on collapses. Baymax catches him before he hits the ground.

Perry manages to steal Ronan's Cosmi-Rod and uses it against the Kree accuser, knocking him out with one blast.

Genie makes copies of himself and plays many jokes on Jafar, whether it's a boxing glove inside a wind-up box, spitting water, or giving Jafar a new hairstyle. The real Genie finds Jafar's lamp inside the castle and rubs it, trapping Jafar inside it.

Spider-Man started barking orders quickly. "Agent P, play the song! Genie, Maui, give Ultron a metallic wedgie! Rey, send Davy Jones back to Davy Jones' locker!"

"Is that a joke or do you mean it literally?" asked Rey.

"More of the first thing, really," said Spider-Man.

Agent P plays the recorded song of "Aloha 'Oe", causing Leroy and his clones to shut down. Leroy was trying to fight the pain, but Stitch knocks him out with a kick to the face.

"Stay down," said Stitch.

Ultron sends Iron Man crashing with a concussion beam. Before he can kill Tony, Genie kicks a soccer ball at him, knocking him away. Maui grabs Ultron's "butt" with his hawk talons. He tosses Ultron up, transforms back to normal, and hits the A.I. with his hook like a baseball. Genie poofs a door and opens it. Ultron falls into it. Another poofs at the top of one of the planet's lava pools. Ultron comes out of it and falls into the pool, melting slowly.

"Oh, yeah!" Maui celebrated. "Who the man? I'm the man! Oh, yeah!"

"You got energy. I love it!" replied Genie.

Genie and Maui perform a special handshake.

"We won!" Spider-Man cheered.

"Not yet," said Rey. "We still have to take down Schmidt."

"In that case, into the castle we go," said Spider-Man.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Rey uses the Force to detect the origin of the quake.

"The volcano," said Rey.

Rey points to the nearest volcano from the castle. It looked like it was about to erupt. Instead of an eruption, someone familiar to Maui emerged from it. A gigantic being made of lava rock and fire.

"Te Ka," he said.

"I thought you restored the heart of Te Fiti," said Spider-Man.

"That Red Skull must've taken it out," guessed Maui. "Brace yourselves!"

Everyone ran/flew for cover as Te Ka started firing lava blasts at them.

* * *

Inside the castle, Captain America is lying down, feeling extremely battered. His shield was in pieces. Elsa was on the ground as well, struggling to get up. Cosmic Skull had Elsa's sword in his hands.

"Impressive," said Cosmic Skull. "Forging a weapon out of your own powers, making it a thousand times stronger than regular ice. Almost full-proof."

Using the wand's magic, Cosmic Skull snaps the sword in half.

"Almost," said Cosmic Skull, emphasizing the word from his previous statement.

"I read your background, Schmidt," said Elsa. "A man hungry for power."

"You think me as a petty despot?" accused Cosmic Skull.

"No," said Elsa. "You're clearly more than that. You crave control. You crave power. But you don't crave it because you want people to obey you, no. You crave control because you believe your way is the best way to maintain order, for humanity to be manageable."

"Humanity has had its chance," said Cosmic Skull. "Centuries of existence and what do they do? Wage wars. Pollute their home planet. Increase corruption."

"And you think you're the solution?" asked Elsa, getting back on her feet.

"Absolute control equals absolute order," said Cosmic Skull. "Not only will I end all conflict on my dimension, but every dimension will be under HYDRA's control."

"More like under their rule," said Elsa. "You're not the typical kind of despot, but you are still one, nonetheless."

"And you think you're better than I am?" questioned Cosmic Skull. "Look at yourself. You've surrendered to the darkness. You killed Evil Queen without hesitation. And I can tell that you enjoyed it. The monster Prince Hans feared you to be, it is who you have become."

"That may be partially true," said Elsa. "Ever since I hurt my sister, I have tried, tried every single day not to be who the Trolls said I would be if I lose control of my powers. When I learned that love was the key, I thought I was finally free of my demons. That I could live my life like a fairy tale. No more despair. No more pain. But when Hans waged war on my kingdom, I started to wake up. Life isn't a fairy tale, no matter how much happiness covers the world. The world is cruel. Reality is cruel. It doesn't matter if you're a happy-go-lucky child, a miserable soul, or a queen who has everything and nothing at the same time. Life will always find a way to make you see reality for what it really is."

"Life is a cruel mistress, yes, but from the sound of it, you believe that it outweighs the good in the world," said Cosmic Skull.

"Don't you believe that too?" asked Elsa.

"I do," said Cosmic Skull. "But instead of allowing the evil of the world bury you under, I use it as motivation to climb up the mountain until I reach the top."

"And it feels good, doesn't it?" asked Elsa. "All that power. To wield it. To feel above everyone. To be like a God."

"You can't deny that you feel the same, your majesty," said Cosmic Skull.

"You're right," said Elsa. "I love it. I love my powers. I love the feeling when the cold fills my thoughts."

"Then why still walk in the light?" asked Cosmic Skull.

"While reality may be cruel, that lesson taught me another," said Elsa. "You find a way to accept life as it is instead of trying to run from it."

"We're done here," said Cosmic Skull.

Cosmic Skull fires a repulsor blast at Elsa, seemingly disintegrating her.

"No!" Captain America cried.

"Now, captain, it is your turn," said Red Skull. "I will sincerely miss our battles, but unfortunately, they must end at some point."

Cosmic Skull was about to kill Captain America, until he felt something strike him from behind. He looks down and sees glowing ice sword piercing his chest. He turns his head and sees Elsa.

"H-H-H-How?" asked Cosmic Skull, struggling to speak with his heart struck.

"Channeling the spiritual side of my powers was an interesting discovery," said Elsa. "Who you were just taking to, that was just an illusion."

Elsa pulls her sword out of Cosmic Skull. He drops to his knees as the wound in his chest started leaking blood.

"Y-Y-You have tr-truly... embraced... the darkness," said Cosmic Skull.

"That doesn't mean I have to revel in it like you did," said Elsa.

Cosmic Skull drops to the floor as his eyes closed. Captain America gets up and takes a closer look at his foe. He was no longer breathing.

"All that darkness, and yet you still have pure intentions," said Captain America to Elsa.

"Like I said, I have to accept the darkness and use it the way I think it should be used," said Elsa.

Captain America eyes the glowing sword.

"While my double was keeping Cosmic Skull talking, I thought I'd dip my weapon into the Tesseract," said Elsa. "Figured it could be the way to penetrate that armor of his."

Hiro and Baymax fly into the room.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Hiro shouted. Seeing Cosmic Skull's dead body, he says, "Whoa. Really wish I didn't see that."

"What's going on?" asked Elsa.

"I believe they call her, Te Ka," said Baymax. "She is currently trying to burn our friends alive."

"How can you... never mind," said Hiro, feeling uncomfortable how calmly Baymax says what he just said.

"Luckily for you, I found this," said Elsa, showing everyone the Heart of Te Fiti.

* * *

Everyone continues avoiding Te Ka's lava blasts, while Genie and Maui attempt to take her down. Maui cuts off her hand with his hook, but she immediately grows it back. Genie tried all sorts of water-related gags, from giant water balloons to giant water sprayers, but Te Ka would only flame up a second or two after getting doused.

"Rey, if this is the end, I need to tell you something," said Spider-Man.

"This is not yet, Peter," said Rey.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you have to hear this," said Spider-Man. "I love you."

Rey stops herself and looks at Spider-Man, shocked by his words.

"You really mean that?" asked Rey.

"I do," said Spider-Man.

"I love you, too," said Rey.

Rey takes off Peter's mask before kissing him with as much passion as she can show. Peter kissed her back. Their moment was interrupted when Peter sensed something. He grabs Rey and swings away from an incoming lava blast.

"Totally worth it," said Peter.

"Indeed," Rey agreed.

Forunately for everyone, Elsa and Captain America exited the castle along with Hiro and Baymax. Elsa creates an ice slide and takes herself towards Te Ka. She dodges every incoming lava blast as she made her way closer to the towering entity.

"Te Ka, listen to me!" Elsa shouted. "You've been through this before and you know it's not who you are. Don't let the darkness dominate you."

Elsa shows Te Ka her heart. Te Ka calms down and slowly lowers herself towards the ice queen.

Elsa: _Listen to me, please d_ _on't give in,  
Don't let the darkness win,  
Look inside yourself and see  
Who you are meant to be_

 _Don't give in to the dark,  
Always look for the spark,  
Always search for the light,  
No need to unleash you might_

 _Don't let the darkness win,  
Spare yourself from a greater sin,  
Don't give up all you know,  
Listen to me, and let it go_

Elsa restores the Heart of Te Fiti. Te Ka slowly transforms back into Te Fiti, the green goddess. The area around them turned from a lava-ridden wasteland into a beautiful green garden. Te Fiti carefully holds Elsa in her hand and smiles at her. Elsa smiles back. Seeing the ice queen's friends approach, Te Fiti gently puts Elsa down.

"Hey, Te Fiti," greeted Maui. "Good to have you back."

"You were right, Peter," said Rey. "There was a song coming."

"And it was beautiful," said Genie, crying from the beauty of Elsa's voice.

"Thank you," said Elsa.

"By the way, nice new armor," said Spider-Man.

"It's a lot easier to move in this than in a full-body armor," said Elsa. "But now that our war is over, time to change."

Elsa uses her powers to change back into her famous ice dress.

"Your majesty, you amaze me to no end," said Maui.

"You tell me," said Jack, agreeing.

"So, what happened to Red Skull?" asked Iron Man.

"He's gone," answered Elsa.

"He escaped?" asked Rey.

"No," said Elsa. "He's gone."

Everyone, except Baymax, immediately realized what Elsa had really meant. Suddenly, a portal opens. Coming out of it is Mickey Mouse, holding what seems like a magical crayon the size of a magic wand.

"Hello, everybody," greeted Mickey. "What did I miss?"

"Everything," answered Elsa.

Mickey looks up and sees Te Fiti. "Hi. I'm Mickey."

Te Fiti smiles at Mickey.

Captain America takes out Merlin's wand and gives it to Mickey.

"Merlin's wand? What happened?" asked Mickey.

"Merlin's gone," said Elsa sadly.

Mickey hangs his head in sadness.

"It-It can't be," said Mickey, refusing to believe what he is hearing.

"I'm afraid it's true," said Elsa. "But it was not in vain. If it weren't for him, we all wouldn't be here to win this fight for him."

"But the multiverse has no guardian now," said Mickey.

"That's why you're holding his wand," said Elsa. "With his dying words, he wanted you to take his place as the Guardian of the Multiverse."

"That's a big responsibility," said Mickey. "But if this what he wanted, then I will gladly take the responsibility."

"So, simply put, we won," cheered Jack. "Who's ready for a drink?"

"Not yet, Mr. Sparrow," said Elsa. "We still have a few more things to do, including one very important mission."

"And what mission would that be?" asked Jack.

Elsa simply smiled in response, waiting for the right time to tell.

 **I hope this was good. Leave a review and let me know.**

 **The next chapter will be the last chapter.**


	20. Guardians of the Multiverse

**This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Jesus' girl 4ever, Cowboy-4-Christ, and Dexter for reviewing the previous chapter.**

The council of wizards gather in their dark meeting room. They look up at the rotating clock in the middle of the room.

"Merlin's 24 hours are up," said the red wizard.

"Time we pay him a visit," said the yellow wizard.

"But something's not right," said the green wizard. "Merlin has disappeared from our sight."

"Probably another one of his tricks," said the orange wizard.

"Let's move," said the purple wizard.

Suddenly, a portal opens. Coming out of it is Queen Elsa, wearing her new battle armor. She armed herself with her ice sword. She walks towards the wizards and looks all of them with cold fury in her eyes.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle? How did you find us?" asked the red wizard.

"Merlin's wand is the key to entering the wizard's secret realm, am I not correct?" replied Elsa.

"Where is Merlin?" asked the green wizard.

"Merlin is gone," said Elsa with sorrow.

"Impossible," said the red wizard. "We wizards are immortal. We cannot be killed."

"But he is gone," said Elsa, putting emphasis on "is".

"And how is it that you have come in possession of his wand?" asked the yellow wizard.

"It's because he sought me and a few others to help him," said Elsa.

"That explains why Merlin has never left his realm," realized the red wizard.

"And with good reason," said Elsa. "All he wanted was to unite the universes into one. You see it as disrupting the balance of order. Everyone else, myself included, see it as a good intention. We were all happy to have met each other, to have fought beside each other, but you took all of that away from us. You stole our memories and left us to live our lives with no knowledge of the beautiful friendships we've forged."

"You are in no position to lecture us, your majesty," said the orange wizard.

"Actually, I am," said Elsa. "It's not because I am a queen, but because I am a person who sees the good in Merlin's actions. Nothing about his intentions reek havoc to the multiverse. In fact, it has forged one big happy family. Yet, you threaten to tear the multiverse apart should we ever meet each other again. How can you all be so heartless?"

"Enough!" The red wizard bellowed. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I strongly suggest that you hand over Merlin's wand before we are forced to resort to force."

"No," Elsa refused.

"How dare you speak to us with such disrespect?" accused the yellow wizard.

"I dare because Merlin's death is your responsibility," said Elsa. "Had you not separated us, Merlin wouldn't have gone through the trouble of recruiting just four of us to save the multiverse. It was his death that had to unite us against the Red Skull, who just happens to be the reason the multiverse was falling apart."

"The Red Skull is alive?" asked the red wizard, surprised.

"Not anymore," said Elsa. "This time, his soul truly rots in the underworld."

"As in, his madness has been ceased forever?" asked the purple wizard.

"Indeed," said Elsa.

"Then why do you oppose us? Us, who are responsible for maintaining order in the multiverse?" asked the red wizard.

"Order?" Elsa mocked. "You call undoing a good man's intentions that have resulted in nothing but happiness order? I wonder how you were tasked with the responsibility you carry on your shoulders."

"That is enough!" The red wizard yelled again.

"Yes, it is," said Elsa. "Because you will never again separate us from each other ever again. Mickey Mouse is now the one who will maintain order in the multiverse."

"That childish rodent is far from qualified to carry the burden," said the orange wizard.

"No, he is far more qualified than all of you to carry this burden, as was Merlin," said Elsa.

"How do you propose to stop us?" questioned the red wizard. "The council of wizards are the most powerful entities in the multiverse. Without Merlin, you have no chance to defeat us in battle."

"I don't intend to fight you in battle," said Elsa. "I intend to end you permanently."

"Ha! How?" mocked the yellow wizard.

Elsa holds up her sword, which was covered in magical sparkles.

"Wait a minute. That magic. It's from Merlin's wand," said the red wizard, recognizing the essence of the magic surrounding the sword.

"Yes," Elsa confirmed. "To the underworld with all of you."

Elsa slams the sharp end of her sword on the floor, casting a spell. The council's entire castle began to freeze. The ice spread towards the wizards themselves, freezing them in place as the ice slowly consumes them. Once they have been completely frozen, they shatter to pieces.

"Good riddance," said Elsa.

Elsa walks back into the portal and lets the castle freeze until it breaks.

* * *

Back in Merlin's realm, Elsa sees every hero from the Disney multiverse still mourning for Merlin's death. She understand their pain. Now that she remembers everything, Merlin's death impacts her even more. She changes back into her ice dress as she walks towards her friends.

"The council?" asked Spider-Man.

"They will no longer be a problem," said Elsa.

"Good," said Rey.

"So, what now?" asked Jack.

"We're free now," said Elsa. "The council of wizards can no longer control us. We can live our lives freely."

"Actually, as much as I love to stay here and catch up with the others, I need to go home," said Rey. "I still have to pay for my sins."

"And I have responsibilities back home," said Spider-Man.

"And my journey as a pirate is not over yet," said Jack.

"I understand," said Elsa. "I, too, have to return home. Arendelle needs its queen, not to mention I have to explain to Anna everything that has happened. After all, she was part of that battle against Syndrome, too."

"I can remember that battle as if it was yesterday," said Jack, reminiscing said battle.

"Simpler times," said Rey.

"They truly were," said Elsa. "But now that Mickey is in charge of the multiverse, we can relive those times again."

"Just not now, I'm afraid," said Rey.

"But should another crisis rise, I will be there," promised Jack.

"It's nice to see this side of you again, Mr. Sparrow," said Elsa, smiling.

"It's good to see this side of me again, too," said Jack. "I forgot how good I felt being a truly honorable pirate."

* * *

Mickey returns everyone to their respective realms. Only he, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and the four individuals who reunited all the heroes remained in Merlin's realm.

"Merlin would be proud of you all," said Mickey.

"He is," said Elsa.

"You've done so much for him," said Minnie.

"Would've loved to see the old man celebrating with us," said Goofy.

"Well, so long," said Donald.

Mickey waves Merlin's wand and opens four portals. The portal with the image of Arendelle is for Elsa. The portal with the image of the Black Pearl is for Jack. The portal with the image of the Resistance's new base is for Rey. The portal with the image of Queens is for Spider-Man.

"One more thing," said Mickey.

Mickey waves Merlin's wand and poofs up four circular discs. One was red and had a black spider symbol on it. One was icy blue with a snowflake symbol on it. One was white with the symbol of the Rebel Alliance. One was brown with crossbones on it. The red one floated towards Spider-Man. The blue one floated towards Elsa. The white one floated towards Rey. The brown one floated towards Jack.

"By the power invested in me, I name you four the official guardians of the multiverse," said Mickey. "You can use these discs to travel the multiverse and visit each other whenever you like. Whenever I call you for help, they will glow."

"Thank you," said Elsa.

"Well, I guess it's time for goodbye again," said Spider-Man.

"But not forever," said Elsa. "We'll see other again, probably during the next special occasion."

"Hopefully, it's not another war," said Spider-Man.

"We could see each other again in this holiday you call Christmas. I heard it's fun," said Jack.

"It truly is," agreed Elsa.

Elsa approaches Rey and says, "One piece of advice. Embrace the good and the bad in you. That way, you no longer have to struggle to find yourself."

"I will try," said Rey.

Elsa hugs Rey, who was surprised by this action but hugged her back. Rey didn't know if Elsa was like a mother or a sister she never had. Age-wise, she was like a sister. How Elsa talks to her and treats her, she was like a mother.

Elsa then moves on to Spider-Man, giving him a hug as well. He hugs her back.

"Keep doing what you do, Peter," said Elsa. "Just remember one thing. You have great power, but great power comes great responsibility and how you handle responsibility determines who you are as both a hero and as a person."

"That's new," said Spider-Man.

Elsa pets Peter in the head before walking towards Jack. Jack was expecting a handshake, but to his surprise, he receives a hug from the ice queen.

"Never forget what makes a great pirate," said Elsa. "Honor before yourself."

"Honor before myself," repeated Jack. "I think I'll use that."

Elsa and Jack chuckled together.

"Until next time, my friends," said Elsa with a smile.

Elsa waves goodbye to her friends as she enters the portal back to Arendelle.

"Well, I should be off," said Jack. "Rest assured, I will come the minute you call."

"Comforting to hear that," said Rey.

Jack takes his hat off to his new friends before entering the portal back to The Black Pearl.

Spider-Man and Rey look at each other before looking away, blushing. Peter takes off his mask and looks back at the former Jedi warrior. Rey looks at him to see a big smile on his face, which makes her smile. Peter was a little surprised to see this kind of smile on her face. She's been smirking and half-smiling all day, so it was comforting to see her put on a genuine smile.

"That's a delightful sight," said Peter.

"I figured you'd say that," said Rey.

"Still reading my mind?" guessed Peter.

"I can't help it," said Rey. "I just want to know if what you said before was true."

"It is true," said Peter. "I don't need the Force to know that you meant what you said, too."

"Do you believe it was destiny that we found each other?" asked Rey.

"I'd like to think so," said Peter. "We fell in love with each other before. We fell in love with each other now. It's like the universe... um... multiverse... wants us to be together."

"There is no one else I would rather be with than you," said Ray, cupping Peter's cheek in her hand. "You helped me see that the light is not a distraction but it's part of who I am. I will never abandon the light again, and that's a promise."

"Kiss me and maybe I'll believe you'll keep it," said Peter.

Without any hesitation, Rey kisses Peter, embracing him as well. Peter embraces Rey as he deepens the kiss between them. Goofy started bawling his eyes out, touched by the romantic moment between them. He hugged Donald, who tried to push the goof off of him. Mickey and Minnie giggled.

After the kiss, Rey walked toward the portal that leads to the Resistance's base. Her hand was still locked with Peter's. They slowly let each other go as Rey disappears into the portal.

"That was beautiful," said Goofy, still crying.

"She sure is," said Peter, thinking about Rey.

"Well, you better get going," said Mickey. "I'm sure your Aunt May is worried."

"I sometimes can't believe all of this is real," said Spider-Man. "I wish I can thank Merlin for changing my life."

"He already knows how grateful you are," said Minnie.

Peter smiles at the thought. He puts his mask back on as he fires a web shot into the portal, pulling himself through.

* * *

Elsa comes out of the portal and ends up back in her room in Arendelle. She hears a knock on the door. She opens it and sees Anna. Before she can say a word, Elsa gives her a hug. Anna, while confused, hugs her sister back. Elsa was worried about telling Anna about her latest adventure, but she knew that Anna will never look at her like a monster, no matter what. It was one of the reasons she loves her.

Jack Sparrow returns to The Black Pearl, where Gibbs was drinking a bottle of rum. He swipes the bottle from him and drinks from it. He orders Gibbs to ready the sails, preparing to continue his journey across the seas. Gibbs was impressed by the treasure he brought home, but Jack cared more about the adventure itself. He remembered the pirate he once was and he doesn't wish to be anything other than who he really is.

Rey sat on top of a cliff and stared down at the Resistance base below. She did not wish to confront them just yet. She needed to wait. Patience is a virtue, as is said by many. As she slowly tried to gain the courage to walk up the front door and ask for a second chance, Luke Skywalker's ghost appears to her once again. It was comforting to know that he was finally beginning to see the Light within her.

After saving a baby trapped in a burning building, Peter returns to his apartment, where his Aunt May was waiting. Aunt May told him about how Spider-Man saved her. It made Peter smile to know that his aunt felt grateful. He wishes he can tell her, but knows that she will freak out. He will just have to wait for the right time to tell her. Right now, he just wants to think about a certain lightsaber-wielding warrior who stole his heart.

* * *

 _"Responsibility means more than just knowing the right way how to handle a situation. It is a privilege not meant to be taken lightly. Ever decision, every action, every deed, good or bad, defines you. I blame myself for my uncle's death, and with good reasons. I may be responsible for his fate, but if there was a positive to his death, it's that it taught me the true meaning of responsibility. It's not about being to blame for bad things or just doing the right thing. It's about understanding why you do what you do and how it affects the people around you."_

 _\- Spider-Man_

* * *

 _"All my life, I thought a pirate always looks after oneself. As it turns out, I was not that kind of pirate. An old friend helped me see that, and I cannot find any way to repay him for doing so. A pirate is more than just a man with a ship and an obsession with treasure. A pirate is someone who sails the seas in search of clarity. You drag yourself into this life, you're bound to question who you are as a man... or a woman. I've had a handful of people who see me as a good man, yet I never believed it until now. Maybe it's time to be one."_

 _\- Jack Sparrow_

* * *

 _"The Light. The Dark. They're different, but they're also similar. They both a part of everyone. I should know, because I have recently learned to embrace both sides. It feels liberating. Fighting one side of myself has brought me nothing but pain, but now I feel as if I finally figured out. One must learn to balance both side within themselves in order to face the challenges ahead. It is never easy to find one's identity, but once you figure it out, you'll begin to wonder why it was so hard in the first place. My reason? I needed someone to answer the question."_

 _\- Rey_

* * *

 _"Life is not a fairy tale, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Reality may not be always friendly to us, but we must not let it allow us to sink deep into darkness. Just because we all have a dark side, it doesn't mean we have to let it consume us. One must accept the world for what it is and adapt to what it throws at us. Bad things happen in life. It's not something we can control, but it's something that we can use to make ourselves stronger. Good things don't naturally come to us. We make them happen by learning something every day. Sometimes, the best way to ignore the darkness is to just... let it go."_

 _\- Elsa_

 **THE END**

 **I hope this was a good story. I try. Leave a review and let me know. Don't hold back. Feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
